O Antes, o Tudo e o Depois
by guitarx
Summary: É o dia de seu casamento e você finalmente vai conseguir a garota de seus sonhos. O que poderia dar errado, certo? Faberry. Femslash. Todo Novas Direções mencionado.
1. Capítulo Um

**Título**: O Antes, o Tudo e o Depois

**Parings: **Quinn/Rachel; Brittany/Santana; Blaine/Kurt; Tina/Mike. Femslash (não leia se não gosta).

**Personagens: **Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Will Schuester e outros.

**Rating: **M - apenas precaução.

**Sinopse: É o dia do seu casamento, e você finalmente vai se fixar com a garota dos seus sonhos. O que poderia dar errado? Com um grupo estranho de amigos, você descobre que muito mais do que você planejava.**

**Nota: **Essa história está na minha cabeça há semanas, e era apenas para ser uma one-shot, só que acabou ficando muito mais longa do que eu esperava e provavelmente vou dividir em poucos capítulos. Não se trata apenas do dia apenas do casamento, mas durante as confusões vao se destacando os flashbacks de como Rachel e Quinn chegaram a essa etapa. Outra coisa, eu não gosto de Klaine. Acho que Kurt e Blaine são muito parecidos para ficarem juntos, mas foi a única solução que eu arrumei. Acho que esse foi um dos textos mais trabalhosos (porque envolve muitos personagens, muitas menções, muitos flashbacks) que eu já fiz, e pela primeira vez, eu fiquei completamente satisfeita com algo que escrevi.

Muitas das partes da construção da história foram tiradas das atrizes na vida real, como por exemplo, Rachel fazer Spring Awakening, papel de Lea Michele na Broadway antes de Glee, e outras coisas a mais.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow,_

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow_._

_(_**Coldplay - Yellow**_)_

Você acorda com um barulho infernal de uma música do Kiss em seu ouvido, que Puck havia colocado no alarme de seu celular na noite anterior para que você não perdesse a hora. Conseguindo soltar um grunhido frustrado dentro de seu travesseiro, você sorri mesmo assim lembrando-se dos planos para o resto do seu dia.

Você estica sua mão para desligar o aparelho estrondoso, com seus olhos ainda fechados, enquanto você sente a falta de algo. Não tem um calor de outro corpo junto ao seu na sua cama. Não exatamente na sua cama, porque sua cabeça lembra que você não está em seu apartamento, não está em sua própria cama, e sim, num dos quartos do hotel onde o resto dos convidados também haviam se instalado.

Abrindo os olhos o outro lado da cama está completamente vazio. Com longo suspiro você se relembra de sua noiva falando sobre as tradições que todo casamento deve ter, quase lhe fazendo rir da ironia daquela constatação. O único motivo para você ter se controlado, era porque você a conhecia, e sabia que se não a levasse a sério, provavelmente não seria apenas um dia sem se ver antes da cerimônia, e sim, uma semana.

São 08h45minh quando seu corpo consegue se levantar da cama e andar até o banheiro se encarando no espelho. Você parece bem para uma pessoa que meramente dormiu três horas após uma noite de pôquer com os garotos e _Santana _(foi o máximo de despedida de solteira que você quis ter, e o máximo que a sua namorada havia permitido).

A água colidindo com seu rosto é fria, mas perfeita o suficiente para fazê-la querer sorrir mais com a lembrança que até o final do dia, o amor da sua vida seria finalmente seu. Sua camisa exageradamente desproporcional (como diria sua noiva) é rapidamente substituída por uma simples calça jeans e uma básica camisa xadrez preta e branca, que Kurt não havia pré-aprovado. Você já estava amarrando seu converse azul marinho quando seu telefone toca preenchendo o silêncio do quarto.

O identificador de chamadas não lhe ajuda, e a confusão toma seu rosto, enquanto várias hipóteses absurdas vagam pela sua mente. Dentre elas, ideias como o caso de algo ter acontecido com os vestidos (fazendo _provavelmente_ Kurt entrar em curto circuito), e fazendo sua noiva estar em prantos em meio a um colapso teoria era que talvez sua namorada estivesse desistido de tudo e nesse momento estivesse prestes a fugir vestida de noiva pelo Central Park.

Ela sabia que a última hipótese era a mais irracional, porque A) era apenas o começo da manhã, e o casamento só seria no fim da tarde, então a chance de ela já estar com vestido e no local da cerimônia, era quase nula. E B) se ela tivesse desistido, não seria Tina a pessoa certa para me informar.

"Alô?"

"_Quinn_." A voz do outro lado não era de Tina, de longe isso. "_Oh, ótimo. Vejo que você já está acordada._"

"Sim." Você ri em confusa antecipação. "O que aconteceu com a política de _'não devemos nos ver ou nos falar até a hora do casamento'_?" É a sua melhor imitação da voz de Rachel, e você sabe que ela iria protestar depois dizendo que sua voz não soa tão estridente. Bem, incrivelmente, dessa vez ela apenas ignora, o que é um sinal que ela existe uma boa chance de ela estar sentindo muito a sua falta.

"_Você também não deveria ter bebido ontem_." Ela argumenta, espertamente. E você sente seus dentes trincarem e sua maxilar ser flexionada, sabendo que a fonte de informações dela havia sido Brittany, que de alguma forma tinha conseguido estar presente ontem durante o jogo e não atrapalhar ou distrair ninguém. _Nesse caso era melhor ter distraído_, é o seu pensamento.

"Foi um copo de _Jack Daniel's_, não é como se eu tivesse aceitando um _wine cooler_. Principalmente por conta da presença do Puck." A sua resposta é racional, e ela sabe que você está falando a verdade, porque quando se trata de álcool, seu cuidado é meticuloso e aguçado. "Não estou de ressaca, Rach. Relaxe, em nem ao menos bebi de verdade. A única prova da existência de uma despedida de solteira ontem são os 50 dólares a mais na minha carteira que eu acabei ganhando do Finn."

Você tem quase toda certeza que Finn perdeu quase todo seu dinheiro ontem à noite, levando em consideração que na mesa de jogo era Puck, você, Santana, Sam e Artie. Ele não tinha uma chance.

"_É. Eu sei_." Ela diz. "_Vocês fizeram um estrago na conta bancária do Finn pelo que o Mike me disse._"

"Como o Mike sabe disso afinal de contas?" Mike não estava lá. Houve um problema no vôo dele, e provavelmente ele se atrasaria umas duas horas. E pelo que ele me disse, seria mais vantajoso ele ir direto ajudar Tina, que por acaso estaria ajudando a Rachel, no nosso apartamento, do que apenas pegar o final da 'festa'.

"_Ele me disse algo sobre Puck ligar para ele bêbado gritando sobre as damas de honra se agarrando no hotel." _Oh, vida. Brittany e Santana nessas horas não eram uma contribuição muito grande. "_Enfim, ele deve ter mencionado sobre a falta de habilidade de Finn durante as partidas."_

"Certo." Você para olhando para o relógio, e pergunta confusa: "Por que você está usando o celular de Tina?" Da ultima vez que você havia checado, Rachel possuía um celular.

"_O meu está indisponível no momento_." Sua sobrancelha se levanta duvidosamente, num movimento que sua noiva gosta de chamar de: 'As Nuvens Escureceram.' "_Eu sei que você está levantando sua sobrancelha nesse momento, Quinn. Não faça isso só por eu não poder lhe ver._"

"Certo." Sua cabeça balança concordando, mesmo sabendo que ela não pode ver seus gestos nos momentos. "Por que seu celular está indisponível?"

"_Existe uma boa chance de eu ter entregado meu celular a ela para não ficar tentar a lhe ligar dentro das 24h que deveríamos passar sem nos comunicar_." Momento típico Rachel. "_Entretanto, acho baste irônico o fato de que ela escondeu o meu celular, e deixou o seu a mostrar em cima da mesa da sala."_

"Ou seja, você roubou o celular dela." A sua constatação é o suficiente para fazer com que ela fizesse um barulho que era uma mistura de insulto e surpresa. Revirando os olhos e sorrindo, era óbvio que você sabia que você a havia feito entrar em seu estado de drama, que ao longo dos últimos dois anos (ao contrário do que muitas outras pessoas achavam), se tornou completamente adorável perante seus olhos.

"_Quinn, essa noção que você tem da sua futura esposa me ofende_."

"Oh, me desculpe."

Ela sabe que você não está se desculpando, assim como você _sabe _que ela não está se sentindo injustiçada, já que com mesmo o seu impecável nível de atuação (resultado de anos trabalhando na Broadway), é possível detectar quando era apenas drama. Isso era recorrente de muito tempo de convivência, nem todos conseguiam esse efeito como você.

"_Eu peguei emprestado_." ela responde, e você tem quase toda certeza que ela não pediu antes de usá-lo. "_Vou devolvê-lo depois_."

"Eu sei. Onde você está exatamente?"

"_Psicologicamente falando ou geograficamente?"_

"Geograficamente."

"_No banheiro. Trancada_." ela para. "_Até Tina se dar conta da minha ausência_."

"Isso explica muita coisa." Seu relógio mostra que fazem exatamente quase meia hora que você acordou. Ou melhor, que Puck lhe acordou. E é capaz de várias pessoas no saguão do hotel estarem perguntando pelo seu paradeiro. "E psicologicamente?"

"_Sentindo muito a sua falta_."

Você consegue sentir seu rosto franzido do outro lado da linha, e por um momento você sente que é apenas você e ela, um mundo paralelo onde Kurt estava correndo dando os retoques nos vestidos das damas de honra, Finn estava atrás dos únicos arranjos de flores que estavam faltando (porque Rachel havia pedido a ele encarecidamente por isso) e Mercedes estaria tendo um último ensaio para que sua banda saísse de maneira completamente perfeita, foi levemente esquecido.

A sua vontade era agora bem simples. Era apenas segurá-la e não a soltar mais, para que jamais houvesse a chance de ela sentir sua ausência novamente, Vários motivos lhe impedem de sair pela porta e invadir o apartamento de vocês a algumas quadras dali.

O primeiro, Santana. Porque de uma maneira estranha ela vem observando cada passo seu para que você não fuja do compromisso como Puck vem tentando lhe aconselhar a semanas. É um tanto quanto bizarro uma mentalidade dessas vir de uma pessoa como Santana, até porque todos sabem o que ela sente em relação aos termos casamento e noivado. Seus namoros são esquisitos, o seu relacionamento com Brittany também não é a coisa mais normal que alguém já tenha visto.

Parte de você acredite que ela está tentando proteger Rachel, uma pessoa que ela pode não admitir, mas com quem acabou criando certo vínculo (que não desprezo), depois que _ela parou de ser tão irritante e usar roupas que não a fazem parecer um personagem de Pippi Meialonga _(palavras dela, não suas).

O segundo, Rachel ficaria extremamente irritada notando que, apesar de seu gesto ser impecavelmente romântico, o casamento que vocês teriam gastado tempo, paciência e dinheiro nos últimos meses estaria arruinado, e todas as brigas por conta da sua falta de interesse quanto a cor dos guardanapos (branco marfim, bege rosado ou branco ostra, você se lembra precisamente de e tanto ela repetir, mas até hoje não sabe distinguir qual é qual) teriam sido em vão.

E terceiro e talvez o mais importante, por mais que você a amasse e quisesse dizer-la que você não irá a lugar naquele momento, você _sabe_ que precisa ficar. Porque só assim se casaria e teria uma prova concreta que você estava falando sério, que estaria ao seu lado e ela nunca teria que se preocupar em passar um tempo longe novamente.

Talvez por você se conformar com isso, sua única resposta é:

"Eu também estou sentindo sua falta." Suspirando e pensando o quanto de sinceridade havia sido depositada nessa declaração, você decide mudar de assunto para não sentir nada pesado no dia de seu próprio casamento. "Você dormiu bem?"

Era a vez de Rachel suspirar.

"_A cama é muito grande e eu sou muito pequena. Faça os cálculos_."

"Então você está concordando comigo quando eu digo que você é pequena demais?"

"_Eu não sou pequena demais._" Ela suspira frustrada. "Você_ que é desproporcional. Eu tenho a altura perfeita._"

"Claro." Você acha divertida a forma como a opinião dela nunca muda, assim como a sua estatura corpórea.

"_Como você conseguiu acordar cedo?_" Sua noiva lhe questiona, porque sabe que a única coisa que consegue lhe tirar cedo da cama é ela, já que manhã e você são duas coisas que não combinam. Ela é a que acorda antes do despertador tocar. Não você "_Puck colocou um celular para tocar no meu quarto antes das cinco da manhã O que ele fez com você?_"

"Uma música do Kiss, acho. Não me lembro direito, eu estava num estado muito sonâmbulo para raciocinar."

_"Oh, ao menos eles não colocou uma música do _Guns n' Roses_ para tocar."_

_"_Qual o problema dos _Guns n' Roses_?" você indaga ofendida, porque ela sabe que você aprendeu a gostar deles durante seus anos de faculdade. Ela sempre diz que suas letras deixam algo a desejar, e os gritos são extremamente inapropriados. Em seu pensamento existe a certeza que ela está prestes a usar esses mesmos argumentos de novo, ela não os usa.

"_Nada. Só não acho propicio acordar ouvindo uma canção sobre um homem que amava a namorada, contudo acabou tendo que matá-la e a enterrar no jardim de casa porque sabia que acabaria sentindo falta dela_." Ela usa sua melhor voz inexpressiva. "_Sinceramente, Quinn, não é uma música para ser ouvida no dia de um casamento. Ou talvez, nunca_."

Ouve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha, até que sua namorada disse algumas palavras incoerentes sobre Tina, banheiro, telefone e desligar. Você ligou os pontos após o barulho da outra linha muda.

Você ao menos falou com ela.

Agora era sua hora de descer, tomar café-da-manhã e ouvir todas as reclamações possíveis da parte de Kurt sobre o atraso provável de Brittany e Santana para experimentar os vestidos.

Não é como se ele não soubesse o porquê do atraso. Era óbvio que ele sabia, entretanto na mente dele era melhor ele não comentar sobre o que poderia estar acontecendo no último quarto do corredor, o quarto ao lado do dele, o trauma já deve ter sido suficiente em apenas dividir o mesmo andar que as duas.

"Elas estão _uma hora e 49 minutos_ atrasadas. E nenhuma das duas é a noiva para ter uma desculpa aceitável quanto a isso." Kurt rosna, olhando para o seu relógio Prada pela décima vez nessa manhã.

Você está quase indo mandar alguém buscar as duas a força. Alguém forte o suficiente para arrombar a porta do quarto 702, e forte o suficiente para não querer se juntar a qualquer tipo de oferenda sexual que as duas possam planejar fazer. Ou seja, não existe ninguém certo para a tarefa. O único que não ficaria tentado seria Kurt, e você duvida muito que ele consiga por a porta abaixo.

"Quinn!" Mercedes grita do outro lado do saguão, entrando pela porta principal. Pela sua expressão facial você nota que algo está errado, e você sente uma necessidade de arrumar um lugar para sentar.

"Sim?" seu tom é cauteloso.

"Houve um imprevisto."

"Que imprevisto?"

"O guitarrista quebrou a mão tentando abrir o porta-malas da _van_."

Seu sangue corre rápido, e seus olhos se fecham, enquanto seus pulmões se enchem de ar. Ninguém lhe confronta. É o seu casamento, afinal de contas, e até agora temos duas damas de honras atrasadas e um integrante inútil na banda que deveria tocar a noite. Sua vontade é de esmurrar alguém. De preferência, Santana. Brittany não presta atenção em horários e o músico não iria quebrar sua própria mão de propósito.

"Kurt" você começa devagar, sem abrir os olhos. "chame, por favor, Santana e Brittany. E diga a _ela_" era óbvio que ele sabia a quem você estava se referindo. "que se ela não trouxer aquela traseiro latino dela aqui para baixo em menos de dez minutos, eu tenho uma sessão de fotos muito interessante dedicada a ela em meu celular que eu adoraria compartilhar com os convidados durante a festa."

"Desde quando você faz chantagem?" Mercedes parece tão horrorizada, que você abre os olhos e da em ombros, vendo Kurt sorrir maleficamente sabendo que a imaginação dele está a mil com qualquer chance de fofoca durante a recepção.

"Desde que eu fui louca o suficiente para arrumar uma amiga como Santana."

Kurt some do seu campo de visão, saltitando para os elevadores enquanto Mercedes lhe observa apreensiva, e chama:

"Quinn?"

"Isso é Nova York. É um dos lugares que tem mais artistas no país inteiro, nós vamos arranjar um guitarrista até a hora do casamento." Sua voz não é muito segura, e você não sabe mais se está tentando convencer ela ou a si mesma.

Existia uma boa chance de que se Rachel estivesse no seu lugar ela estivesse em meio a uma crise nervosa. E foi por esse e outros motivos que vocês decidiram que ela não deveria interferir ou tentar ajeitar o resto das coisas no dia da cerimônia, porque além de ela possivelmente ter que levar horas em maquiagem, vestido e cabelo, ela não tem controle emocional para esse tipo de pressão.

"Certo." Mercedes silaba.

Você está passando meia hora procurando em sua lista de contatos alguém bom o suficiente para tocar a guitarra em seu casamento, os contatos de Mercedes estão em LA, onde ela mora, então não era como se ela pudesse ajudar de alguma forma.

Você considera várias vezes tentar ligar para sua noiva, porque afinal de contas, é ela que está ligada ao meio musical, não você. Só que essa não é a solução correta. Já que conhecendo Rachel, ela poderia simplesmente aparecer ali em meros segundos caso soubesse que algo estava dando errado.

E ela não podia saber disso. Ela precisava estar calma.

E você provavelmente teria tudo sob controle antes mesmo do almoço.

Kurt levou aproximadamente 20 minutos para tirar as duas damas de honra do quarto, e quando ele voltou, você ainda estava em meio a minha busca apreensiva de alguém para substituir o guitarrista de mão quebrada de Mercedes. Essas coisas tão estranhas faziam você se perguntar se isso era pura sorte (ou a falta dela) ou apenas perseguição. Porque de tantos momentos que aquele individuo poderia ter quebrado, torcido, deslocado a mão, tinha que ser _justo_ no dia do seu casamento.

_Aliás, que tipo de pessoa quebra a mão abrindo um porta-malas de uma _van_?_

"Finn." você chama sorrindo quando ele aparece na sua frente com um prato de _bagels, _Era estranho em pensar que em meio de tudo que estava acontecendo, ele estava calmo o suficiente para se alimentar de uma enorme quantidade de bagels daquelas. Você estava prestes para pedir sua ajuda quanto o guitarrista quando você raciocina algo. Naquele momento ele não poderia estar ali. "Ei, você pegou as flores que Rachel lhe pediu?"

"Flores?" ele questiona confuso, com sua boca moderadamente cheia. "Que flores?"

"Os lírios, brancos. Que por acaso Rachel passou duas semanas escolhendo?" você parece estupefata, e ele está com a expressão que nenhuma das informações que estão sendo disponibilizadas para ele estão realçando a sua memória. "Ela pediu para você pegá-las... _hoje_. Duas horas atrás lá no centro da cidade."

Os olhos dele aumentam duas vezes de tamanho, enquanto ele deposita o prato de comida em cima da mesa da recepção ao seu lado. Você quase voou no pescoço dele, pensando seriamente em atacá-lo, se não fosse por Mercedes segurando seu braço, e Kurt ligando para Sam para que ele descesse imediatamente porque a situação estava ficando calamitosa.

"Finn." Você rosna, segurando-o pela gola da camisa, com a mão que Mercedes não conseguiu prender. O aproximando o máximo possível, com um rosto duro e sentindo a respiração dele prender. "Aquela floricultura não abre dia de terças-feiras, eles fizeram uma exceção porque nós pedimos encarecidamente pela cooperação deles. Se, por algum motivo, eles fecharem a loja cedo, no horário máximo que eles nos deram, e essas flores não chegarem aqui intactas, você vai ser um padrinho sem braços. Me _fiz_ clara?"

"S-sim." Ele balança sua cabeça atrapalhadamente, tropeçando dois passos para trás quando você o solta.

"Sam." Você chama com a voz baixa a figura que acabava de se juntar ao grupo, mais confuso do que nunca. "Você pode acompanhá-lo pra que ele não bata o carro, sofra um acidente e manche minhas flores de sangue?"

Sam concorda com a cabeça, guiando um Finn completamente catatônico pelo saguão em direção as portas que dariam no estacionamento. Você, Mercedes e Kurt observam aquele gigante desproporcional cambalear algumas vezes até desaparecer da vista de vocês.

"_Huh_. Momento: assustadora chefe líder de torcida de volta." Kurt comenta, em meio a uma tosse falsa, querendo disfarçar. Mercedes assente também.

Santana e Brittany aparecem em alguns minutos, depois do café-da-manhã seguindo Kurt (agora mais satisfeito) para fora do hotel. Eles iam passar no seu apartamento para buscar Tina para a prova de roupa. Brittany como sempre estava com um ótimo humor, lhe dando um rápido abraço e um beijo na bochecha de Mercedes, antes de correr atrás de Santana que apenas lhe deu uma resposta simples ao seu bom dia (_Fabray_, algumas coisas nunca mudam), para continuar caminhando com sua expressão de poucos amigos.

Você segue a procura de um taxi com Mercedes na sua cola, seu tempo era contado de relógio, e os segundos parecem mais valiosos do que nunca. Você tenta agir da maneira mais rápida possível, escapando de qualquer um dos fãs acumulados em peno na entrada do hotel.

Quando você se ver presa em meio ao tráfico lento e horrível, você apensar respira frustrada, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça contra a divisória transparente entre o banco do motorista e o dos passageiros de trás. Mercedes coloca a mão nas suas costas, lhe apoiando.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar."

"Eu tenho certeza que Artie tem a coordenação o suficiente para não deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com o pessoal do bufê." Ela tenta ajudar, e você concorda com a cabeça. Não abrindo os olhos. "A recepção não é tão longe daqui, você não quer simplesmente ir andando?"

"Com a quantidade de gente amontoada nos seguindo a cada passo, provavelmente nós não conseguiríamos chegar lá com os nossos membros intactos." A sua racionalização é boa, e você não quer nem imaginar como está a frente do seu apartamento naquela hora. Rachel provavelmente a esse momento, já deveria ter fechado todas as cortinas. Você sabia o quanto a sua noiva amava seus fãs, mas o excesso de fanatismo num dia como esse poderia lhe deixar mais louca do que ela normalmente parecia ser.

"Você tem razão." Mercedes lhe da uma leve tapa em suas costas, lhe fazendo se sentir momentaneamente melhor. "Eu tenho uma ideia."

"Que ideia?"

"Você precisa relaxar."

"Sério? Nem havia percebido." Seu sarcasmo tende a sair mais sobre os momentos de pressão, e sua amiga sabe disso. "Qual a ideia."

"Fale sobre algo que faça lhe sentir bem." Ela sugere. "Que lhe distraia por alguns momentos e que faça você esquecer a necessidade de sair batendo em qualquer motoristas dos carros a nossa frente." Com uma revirada dos olhos, você recebe outra tapa. Mas dessa vez não era para fazer você se sentir melhor. "Não revire os olhos para mim, Quinn Fabray. Eu sei o que está passando na sua cabeça. Eu lhe conheço. Morei com você por anos."

Sua vontade é de dar uma resposta de volta, mas você decide ignorar completamente.

"O que você quer que eu fale sobre?"

"Eu não sei. O que lhe faz feliz?"

"Rachel me faz feliz."

"Isso não vai lhe ajudar a tirar a cabeça do estresse da cerimônia, Fabray." Ela responde, tendo sua vez de revirar os olhos.

"Mercedes..."

"Certo!" ela joga os braços dramaticamente para cima em rendição. "Pense em algo sobre ela que não lhe lembre o casamento."

Você assente e se prende em pensamento.

"Como vocês duas se encontraram afinal de contas?" questiona. "Eu me lembro de receber uma ligação indignada do Kurt falando sobre vocês namorando, mas eu nunca soube exatamente como vocês chegaram a esse ponto."

"Sério? Depois de anos, você nunca soube disso?"

"Eu não sou a pessoa que mora mais perto, Quinn. Além do que eu estava chocada demais com a sua demonstração de afeto em público para fazer alguma pergunta coerente sobre vocês duas."

"Não foi tão chocante assim." Você diz.

"Vocês se odiavam no colégio." Ela pausa. "Acho que isso é suficiente para provar que não foi a coisa mais esperada de todas. Foi um choque."

"Talvez..."

"Vai me contar como foi ou não?" Mercedes rufou. "Não estou vendo previsão nenhuma desse carro se movimentar."

"Okay."

_(Flashback)_

_ Não foi algo planejado, nem algo que você sabia se gostaria que acontecesse. Até porque em sua mente, a probabilidade de você encontrar ou esbarrar com Rachel em plena Nova York, era inexistente. Sim, vocês moravam na mesma cidade, só que essa cidade era por acaso uma das cidades mais movimentadas e superlotadas do país, e ainda para completar conviviam em meios opostos._

_ Enquanto Rachel Berry estava começando a cravar seu nome na _Broadway _(você já tinha visto algumas citações sobre ela nos jornais), você estava focada em seu novo estúdio de artes que você tinha montado com um grupo de amigos da faculdade. Ou seja, eram ambientes bem diferentes._

_ Além do que, você realmente duvida que ela iria ao menos reconhecê-la caso lhe visse. Você mudou tanto desde o colégio que não se lembra mais como era a sensação de ser uma popular líder de torcida, e não se lembra também o motivo de seu comportamento imaturo durante aqueles longos quatro anos. _

_ Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, você não quis cursar Medicina em _Standford_ ou Direito em _Yale. _Ao invés disso, você se inscreve no curso de artes visuais na Universidade Coumbia. Uma vez Brittany havia lhe dito que seus desenhos e rascunhos eram bons e a deixava feliz. Não que qualquer pessoa leve a opinião de Brittany a sério em alguma coisa, mas foi um pequeno empurrão para que você pudesse fazer algo que você queria e estava em sua cabeça já fazia um bom tempo._

_ Seu cabelo estava mais curto, um pouco abaixo do ombro, ficando num cumprimento mediano. Apesar da maioria dos médicos terem lhe dito que você provavelmente não iria crescer mais em sua altura, você acabou aumentando mais alguns centímetros. _

_Suas roupas também mudaram. Você não se lembra quando foi a última vez que vestiu uma saia ou um vestido. Talvez quando você provou para si mesma que não era mais a perfeita Fabray, que seus pais sempre sonharam que você fosse. Calça jeans, camisas e camisetas agora amontoavam seu guarda-roupa. _

_E para completar a total mudança você tinha se descoberto atraída por meninas. E apenas meninas. _

_Depois de algumas lutas, tudo pareceu começar a fazer algum sentindo. A falta de interesse no namoro e nos beijos de Finn, o nojo da sua relação com Puck e a extrema e dolorosa necessidade de mostrar uma personalidade que não era sua. _

_Você respira fundo, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo, entrando em um dos seus favoritos _coffee shops_. Apesar de tudo, você estava feliz. Ou pelo menos, achava que estava em seu nível máximo de felicidade possível de alcançar. _

_Sua intenção era só de entrar lá dentro, comprar um grande expresso para viagem e ir para a sua casa, depois de um dia longo e trabalhoso quanto aquele. Bem, isso até algo chamar sua atenção perante aquele ambiente desértico. Melhor, alguém chamar sua atenção. _

_Seus olhos reconheceram no mesmo momento Rachel Berry sentada em um dos sofás mais distantes e escondidos do estabelecimento, lendo um livro, com extraordinário interesse. Inicialmente você achou que sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça, porque sendo realista, quais seriam as chances?_

_Mas era ela mesmo. E você não era mais a única pessoa que havia mudado nesses anos. Ao contrário de sapatos e meias altas, uma bota de salto fino destacava suas pernas cruzadas, fazendo você se perguntar como você nunca tinha reparado antes. Os suéteres tinham sido substituídos por uma camisa preta de manga longa com um decote que destacava os peitos que você nem sabia antes de existência de. A saia continuava curta do mesmo jeito, e diferente de você sua estatura também permanecia a mesma. _

_Na sua frente você notou que Rachel tinha se tornado uma mulher, e você não sabia precisamente como estava se sentindo em relação a isso. Mesmo vendo suas fotos em reportagens antes, em seu pensamento, você nunca chegou a essa conclusão, já que o único sentimento que lhe passava quando via os tais artigos, era a culpa._

_Contudo não foi a culpa que lhe deu a coragem necessária para se aproximar da figura sentada no sofá naquela noite. Não. Foi outra coisa._

_Uma coisa a qual você ainda não tinha resposta._

_"R-rachel?" sua voz chama não com muita certeza que ela teria lhe escutado. Não era para você ter gaguejado, entretanto também não era algo evitável quando se consegue sentir o próprio coração pulsando dentro da garganta, quase saindo pela boca. _

_Lentamente ela desfoca-se do livro e levanta o olhar em sua direção, e agora você se questiona o porquê de sua preocupação com o seu coração preso na garganta, já que você não mais sente seu coração pulsando, assim como não sente nenhuma outra parte do seu corpo funcionando devidamente. _

_"Quinn?" e você achando que ela não lhe reconheceria. _

_"Rachel." você constata, mais uma vez, só que de maneira mais forte. _Sim, Fabray. Você já disse isso. _Passam-se alguns segundos e vocês ambas não sabem o que fazer além de se encarar por mais um tempo. Voltando aos seus sentidos, você consegue dizer: "Oi" nunca estranha voz rouca, que mostra que toda sua auto-confiança construída nos últimos quatros anos teriam ido por água abaixo com a simples presença de Rachel Berry. _

_"Oi." a resposta dela é simples, só que faz sua cabeça explodir tentando encontrar algo coerente para dizer de volta na hora e que não fizesse você parecer uma completa idiota. _

_"Você vem muito aqui?" no mesmo instante, você sente uma vontade inexplicável de dar uma tapa em seu próprio rosto. _Isso soou como a pior cantada de todos os tempos, Quinn_._ _Num movimento calmo (ou não) suas mãos são limpas em sua calça, e você nem mesmo tinha se dado conta de como ou porquê elas tinham começado a suar em primeiro lugar._

Respire. Use os pulmões. São coisas boas para se fazer numa hora como essas. _E você tenta fazer o ar entrar nos seus pulmões, mas parece impossível. _

_"Me desculpe." e de repente você sente as desculpas saindo pelos seus lábios sem nenhuma preparação psicológica. Não era assim que você imaginava tentar fazer emendas e pretendia consertar todos os seus erros da época de esculpa. Na verdade, você não tem a menor idéia de onde diabos surgiu aquilo. E pelo jeito nem ela, pois o rosto de Rachel se contornou numa confusão enquanto ela franze a testa sem entender nada. Você limpa sua garganta e endireita sua coluna para não se mostrar tão vulnerável. "Não era para isso ter saído assim."_

_Devagar ela assente a sua explicação, e coloca o livro em suas mãos em cima da mesinha a sua frente, junto a um copo quase pela metade de leite achocolatado. _Leite de soja_, você pensa. _Ela é vegana_. Você quer sentar ao seu lado, mas só faz isso quando ela menciona com a mão vagamente o lugar vago no sofá. _

_Depois de um longo silêncio e todos os seus dedos estalados, ela tem coragem de lhe perguntar: "Como você está?"_

_Você pondera sobre isso. Sua vida parece perfeita e produtiva. Bem, até aquele momento. Agora observando ali, seu peito doía como se todos os erros do passados tivessem voltado a tona, mesmo que sua mente gritasse: _Viu? Ela conseguiu o que ela sempre quis, mesmo com você e seu horrível costume de trazê-la para baixo no colegial, sua imbecil.

_"Eu estou ótima." Ela quase responde ao seu sorriso, só acaba em apenas concordar com a cabeça. Seu cabelo está mais longo do que da última vez que você se lembra de ter a visto. Está volumoso e com brilho incrível, deixando você parcialmente hipnotizada toda vez que uma mecha caía em frente ao seu rosto. "E você? Eu li uma reportagem no _New York Times_ sobre você essa semana."_

_"Não tenho do que reclamar." Ela sorri, e isso lhe machuca por dois motivos. O primeiro, você não tinha notado o quanto sentia falta do sorriso otimista de 1000wtz de Rachel Berry, e o segundo, você sabia que aquele sorriso não era para você. "Ter o papel principal na Broadway é um sonho."_

_"Entendo." Você não entendia, mas ao menos tentava._

_"Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade." Ela comenta logo em seguida e você fica feliz por isso, seu corpo não iria aguentar outro momento outro momento de pressão pensando em algo para quebrar aquele silêncio desconfortável numa situação estranha daquelas._

_"Eu moro aqui." Sua voz é forte, mas não chega a ser grossa. Era como se você só estivesse querendo afirmar com convicção esse fato. "Eu fui para Universidade Columbia." _

_"Sério?" Rachel está se mostrando mais animada do que no começo da conversa, e seus olhos brilhavam em antecipação de uma maneira que você não sabia nem que era possível. Você não conviveu com ela de verdade para notar esses pequenos detalhes que fazem sua barriga formigar como se estivessem cheias de borboletas. "O que você cursou? Medicina? Direito?" _

_Ela arrisca como qualquer outra pessoa arriscaria antes. _

_"Artes." E por um segundo, sua resposta deixa Rachel chocada, surpresa e um tanto quanto impressionada. Contendo seu sorriso, é a primeira vez que você vê Rachel Berry sem saber o que dizer. Você poderia irritá-la por conta disso, só que não é a hora certa, você precisa reconquistar sua confiança antes, se é que algum dia, você já a teve. "Então..." você para, imaginando algo para mudar de assunto. "tem tido alguma notícia dos ex-integrantes do Novas Direções?"_

_É um assunto neutro e que não iria causar problemas. Afinal de contas, talvez o Clube Glee tenha sido a coisa mais importante na vida de ambas em relação ao colégio. Por mais que você não admitisse antes, Sr. Schue e Glee foram os motivos para que sua adolescência não tivesse sido um completo desastre. _

_"Kurt foi para Parsons." É a sua vez de ficar surpresa. Kurt não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de morar em Nova York. Visitar, talvez. Mas seu perfil se mostrava mais com alguma cidade grande da Califórnia. "Nós restabelecemos contato."_

_Ela lhe explicaria que Kurt durante os anos de faculdade estivesse mais disposto a ser mais tolerante com ele. E por incrível que pareça, eles conseguiram manter uma amizade. Uma estranha amizade, mas ainda assim uma amizade. Ele foi o responsável pela mudança visual nela, entretanto não a forçou a nada que ela não quisesse. Há alguns meses ele teria aberto uma loja e uma nova linha de roupas e até agora estava indo bem. Kurt não fazia questão que ela usasse as roupas de sua linha, ele apenas fazia questão que ela aparecesse apresentável, e com essa mentalidade ele meio que virou seu assistente de compras. A única diferença entre ele e um assistente de compras mesmo é que ele não cobraria pelas horas do trabalho._

_Kurt se mostrava tão determinado quando você a remendar os erros do passado e dos julgamentos injustos contra Rachel Berry. Você fechou as mãos pressionando contra sua própria calça, pensando que as diferenças entre vocês dois era que ele não tinha sido tão cruel quanto você e ele havia conseguido ajeitar tudo bem antes de você._

_"E Brittany e Santana?" Rachel pergunta quebrando você dos seus pensamentos. Você era a única que poderia ter uma resposta para aquilo, e todos estavam cientes disso. _

_Ela não está impressionada quando você diz que Brittany está agora em uma enorme companhia de dança de Los Angeles. E Rachel fica menos impressionada ainda quando é informada que ela também está dividindo um apartamento com uma Santana recém-formada em Direito. Ela nunca questionou a relação das duas, até porque ela nunca entendeu realmente como funcionava. E para falar a verdade, nem você._

_Mike e Tina estavam também em Nova York. Ela lhe explicou que Mike se formou em Julliard, na divisão de dança, obviamente, enquanto Tina agora estava sendo sua colega de trabalho e estava começando também na Broadway (com um papel menor, é claro) na mesma peça que ela. A amizade entre as duas era um pouco mais normal do que a entre a diva e o estilista que costumavam serem seus colegas de colégio. _

_"Eles estão noivos."_

_"Oh."_

_"É. Tina achou que ele nunca fosse pedi-la em casamento depois de tantos anos de namoro." Você concorda com a cabeça, nunca imaginando que um namoro de colégio poderia dar certo depois que entrados na vida adulta. Você estava errada. De novo._

_Mercedes estava gravando um álbum solo, de vez em quando vocês se falavam por telefone e Rachel já havia visto várias vezes os clipes dos_ singles_ dela na MTV e Vh1, então era uma informação em comum que vocês possuíam. _

_Artie estava agora trabalhando para a Apple após ter criado um dos _softwares_ mais usados e conhecidos na indústria musical. Ele estava em um dos cargos mais altos no campo de informática, a procura de novas tecnologias. Da última vez que vocês ouviram notícias dele ele estava em Washington, mas duvidam que ele ainda esteja morando lá._

_Finn aparecia de vez em quando para visitar Rachel quando ele podia. Ele havia se alistado no exército numa forma de demonstrar que podia ser tão heróico quanto seu pai, e por alguma razão ele se encaixou muito bem no esquema de não questionar e apenas receber e obedecer a ordens. Além do que '_garotas adoram caras de uniforme e ferimentos de guerra'_ ele explicaria (isso soa como algo que poderia sair da boca de Puck, mas nunca da de Finn). Mas como prova da sua teoria, ele tinha uma cicatriz em seu braço esquerdo que ele ganhou em meio a um tiroteio em uma das vezes que ele estava servindo em território iraquiano. _

_Os únicos que continuaram em Lima foram Puck e Sam. Depois do dono do Bredstix decidir se aposentar os dois conseguiram um empréstimo para fazerem os dois se associarem e comprarem o local._

_Impressionava de como os considerados maiores "perdedores" de McKinley High passaram a ser um dos poucos moradores de Lima com condições de prosperar. Os atletas, as líderes de torcidas... não estavam mais no topo como antes, tanto é que da última vez que você ouviu notícias de Azimio e Karafosky, ambos estavam trabalhando como zeladores em sua antiga escola, agora dirigida por William Schuester. Às vezes, a vida era boa assim._

_"Você mudou muito." Seu comentário é completamente do nada, e você tenta descobrir onde foi parar o seu filtro vocal desde que você começou a conversar com Rachel. Porque parece que comentários espontâneos estão saindo a borbotões. _

_"Você também. Até agora eu não vi você fazer movimento indevido nenhum que possa me fazer acreditar que você irá jogar líquido gelado em mim." Você morde seu lábio inferior com sua resposta fria e aguçada. Não parecia a Rachel que você estava falando há dois minutos._

_ Talvez você merecesse aquilo afinal de contas. Sua vida no colégio se resumia a fazer da vida dela um inferno durante os primeiros dois anos, os segundos dois anos era o simples tratamento frio e a ignorando. Você foi uma idiota, e merece essa tapa psicológica. Não pode julgá-la por conta disso. Era apenas justo. _

_"Desculpe, isso foi completamente rude da minha parte." _

_"Não." Você balança sua mão, engolindo a pressão dentro de sua garganta. "Eu fui uma completa idiota com você. Me impressiona você ter me dado a chance de dirigir uma palavra depois de tudo."_

_"Você não me torturou todos os anos, Quinn. Você ficou indiferente a mim boa parte do colegial." Ela da em ombros, e você sente seu estômago arder com a palavra: 'torturar. '. _

_"Me desculpe." Sua voz repete mais uma vez, só que agora essa expressão tem muito mais nexo nessa conversa, e você jura que mesmo por uma fração de segundo ela se mostrando acreditando em você e em sua palavra. Só que depois de tanto tempo, ela não poderia acreditar em tudo em uma única tentativa. _

_"Quinn-"_

_"Eu sei que você tem todas as razões do mundo para não acreditar em mim agora." Você a corta, quase num tom desesperado (que você não tem a menor ideia de onde veio). "Mas eu mudei. Muito. Você mesma disse isso. Bem, não com as melhores palavras, mas disse. Eu só preciso de uma chance."_

_"Você fala como se fosse me ver mais vezes." ela ri. _

_"E eu vou." Você concorda com algo que sua cabeça ainda nem tinha decidido direito. Realmente, você não está conseguindo mais filtrar o que diz. _

_"Você vai?" ela questiona incrédula num fio de voz e com os olhos piscando em confusão. Você sabe que na sua ideologia, você nunca em hipótese alguma daria uma segunda chance a qualquer pessoa que tivesse feito com você metade do que você fez a Rachel. Na verdade, primeiramente, você nem teria dado a oportunidade de ela se aproximar de você, e muito menos teria dado permissão para que sentasse ao seu lado no sofá. _

_ E é aí que você entende. Ela não é você. Ela é Rachel Berry. E a maneira com que ele consegue agir apesar de tudo, só faz lhe dar mais vontade de se aproximar dela, e por mais estranho que pareça, se tornar uma pessoa melhor. _

_"Vou." Sua afirmação é tão forte que ela acredita. _

_"Hmmm..." Ela murmura pensando, e pega o copo para tomar o resto do líquido com uma expressão pensativa. _

_"Que tal a noite?" a pergunta sai antes mesmo que sua língua consiga ser segurada, fazendo Rachel engasgar de leve por causa de um questionamento tão bruto. _

_"O que tem amanhã "à noite?"ela diz em meio a tosses. Ela poe a mão contra o peito tentando facilitar a entrada do ar, enquanto você segura seu outro braço lhe dando suporte. _

_Péssimo movimento da sua parte porque agora a única coisa que passa em sua mente é de como deve ser a sensação de deixar seus dedos tocarem toda sua pele, porque ela é tão macia que dói pensar. _

_"É." Você começa e mexe a cabeça tentando manter seu autocontrole intacto. Mais tarde você faria uma lista de coisas que você perdia completamente na presença da ex-diva do clube Glee. Entre elas, poderíamos citar a perda da autoconfiança, do autocontrole e do senso crítico. "Você quer fazer algo amanhã à noite?"_

_"Quinn, eu tenho show." Ela diz num devagar para eu processar mais rápido, como se não fosse uma afirmação óbvia. _Claro que ela tem show. Ela trabalha na Broadway. Dã_. _

_"Certo." Você diz como uma imbecil, e estala os dedos com a memória disso. "Eu vou para sua apresentação então."_

_"Você está se auto-convidando para ver a peça?"_

_"Não. Eu estaria pagando meu ingresso para ver. Então tecnicamente, não é um ato de se auto convidar._

_"Isso significa que você vai pagar, assistir e depois ir embora, certo?"_

_"Obvio que não. Vou pagar, assistir, aplaudir alto e depois ir para a fila de autógrafos lhe irritar até você decidir me dar uma chance para eu provar que não sou uma pessoa má." Você ouve ela rosnar em frustração e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, de uma maneira que você sente seu coração voltando a bater depois de tanto tempo inativo. _

_"Por que eu tenho a impressão que não vai adiantar eu lhe dizer 'não'?"_

_"Porque eu posso criar um buraco na minha conta bancária, mas eu irei continuar indo toda noite até que você que vai ter que desistir e dar o braço a torcer." _

_"Deus. E eu pensando que era a insistente de nós duas." Rachel reclama, ao mesmo tempo em que você tenta de várias maneiras manter seu rosto sério._

_"Você não conhece a nova Quinn Fabray."_

_"Realmente. Não conheço."_

_"Isso significa que você está tentada a dar uma oportunidade a ela de se redimir?" sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado não funciona como planejada, mas é possível notar que você a quase fez rir. _

_"Não."_

_"Então-"_

_"Você vai ter que ir ao show." _

_"Berry, eu estou quase pensando que você está apenas tentando vender mais ingressos."_

_"Não posso negar que você aparecendo todas as noites ia nos fazer faturar uma boa quantidade de dinheiro." _

_ O som de algo interrompe qualquer argumento que você teria. O celular de Rachel está tocando e ela parece tão apressada para ir embora que se levanta de supetão lhe assustando. Seu coração que havia voltado a bater a poucos minutos parece estar parando novamente, lentamente... dolorosamente. Ela estava indo embora._

_"Quinn, eu preciso ir. É uma emergência." Ela desliga o celular, e da um beijo em sua bochecha, lhe deixando chocada e parada sem reflexo algum. "Por incrível que pareça, gostei de ter conversando com você." _

_Ela já tinha dado dois passos para trás em direção a porta, quando ela volta e segura seu braço, levantando sua manga e tira uma caneta de dentro da bolsa. Ela começa escrever algo, e você ve a marca da tinta preta sobre a sua pele, mesmo você não conseguindo distinguir as letras por conta que sua cabeça está rodando. _

_Rachel solta o seu braço, pega o livro apoiado contra a mesinha e sai pela porta. Foi tudo tão rápido que você nem consegue imaginar o que acabava de acontecer. Sua bochecha estava ardendo, queimando e seus pulmões pareciam vazios demais para deixá-la pensar corretamente. _

_Você olha para o seu braço e sorri. Com a letra sem defeitos de Rachel estava escrito:_

_'_Spring Awakening – Teatro Eugene O'Neill, 49ª Rua, lado Oeste. 19h.'


	2. Capítulo Dois

Muito obrigada pelos alertas, as reviews e os favoritos. Esse capítulo é mais repleto de um flashback, mas eu vou tentar apresentar mais do presente no próximo capítulo. E por favor, as pessoas que estão lendo, e estão gostando. Pooor favor, comentem. Me ajudam muito em saber em como conduzir a história. Pode ser até uma pequena nota e tal, mas já ajuda. Abraços.

**Espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

_And at the show on Tuesday  
She was in her mindset  
Tempered firs and spangled boots  
Looks are deceiving  
Making me believe it  
And these tiresome paper dreams  
Paper dreams honey, yeah_

_(_**The Kooks – She Moves In Her Own Way**_)_

"Você foi na noite seguinte?" Mercedes questiona, olhando para os lados vendo se haviam alguma noção de movimento dos veículos. Seus punhos se fecham contra o estofado e você realmente decide que provavelmente era melhor você ter escolhido ir de bicicleta ou algo do tipo.

"Sim."

"Como foi?"

* * *

_Você tenta fazer seu dever de casa procurando sobre o tal musical na internet no dia seguinte, mas quando você se lembra que esqueceu seu laptop no estúdio, você não só se irrita consigo mesma por conta disso, mas também com o fato de você não sabe que jogou o jornal da semana passada fora, ou em quais revistas que você tinha visto falando sobre o assunto. Você não tinha a menor ideia quais delas eram, e onde diabos elas estavam. Na bagunça de seu apartamento era mais do que complicado de encontrar objetos quando se está sobre pressão._

_Você desiste da caça aos artigos e decide sair mais cedo do que planejado. Você poderia simplesmente ter ligado para Amy, sua amiga de trabalho que você sabia que tinha visto a peça tanto na Broadway quanto quando estava em Off-Broadway umas duas vezes cada, e perguntar. Só que a possibilidade de ela não estar com o celular carregado era grande, e também você sabia que quando ela começa a falar sobre certos assuntos ela começa a falar mais do que necessário, e iria acabar fazendo você se atrasar. _

_Você sai de sua casa três horas antes do show, porque ao menos se lembra de ter ouvido falar que conseguir os ingressos para aquele musical em particular, não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo. _

_E realmente não era. Já que a primeira coisa que você avista quando dobra a esquina da rua do teatro é uma fila quilométrica. _

_Depois de horas na luta para chegar à bilheteria, você abre sua carteira para comprar um lugar na única área ainda disponível, no mezanino, última fileira da ponta esquerda. Mais longe do palco impossível. _

_Só que você não se importa, porque sua visão é boa._

_Ou ao menos era isso que você pensava, porque logo que a cortina se abre, há uma nova grande consideração em sua mente de talvez consultar um oftalmologista. Você reconhece Rachel, ela está com um vestido curto branco e meias longas pretas, perguntando para sua suposta mãe sobre como surgem os bebês já que sua tia está grávida pela segunda vez e ela ainda não entende como acontece. _

_Não leva muito tempo para que tudo se quebre em uma música e você sinta sua mente parando de funcionar. Você não se lembrava da falta que você sentia da voz de Rachel Berry quando ela cantava. _

_Depois daquilo, _MamaWho Bore Me_ ficaria em sua cabeça pelo resto da semana de uma maneira tão irritante que você só se acalmaria quando conseguisse comprar a trilha sonora completa de Spring Awakening pelo iTunes. _

_Do seu lado há uma mulher, seu rosto está estático e ela estava com um lenço depositado estrategicamente em sua mão, como quem prevê alguma coisa. _

_Seus olhos voltam a atenção para o palco quando você estreita seus olhos para o protagonista masculino da história. Você jurou como parece se tratar de um ser idêntico a Jesse St. James. É um pensamento tão irritante que faz você checar o playbill em suas mãos, só que não é o mesmo nome. _

_De qualquer forma, você mesmo assim não havia ido com a cara dele. _

_Você está tentando se concentrar nas músicas porque sua visão _realmente_ não está boa e um garoto parecido com Jesse St. Ass não ajuda em seu campo visual. Mas existe um momento que você enxerga tudo, e sente que deveria ter ido a qualquer lugar pesquisar sobre essa tal peça antes, mesmo sem internet, nem que fosse ligar para Amy._

Você precisava ter sido avisada. Você devia ter pesquisado melhor. Muito melhor.

_Porque antes que você raciocine o cover do Jesse St. Ass está tirando a blusa de Rachel, deixando-a com os peitos aparecendo por uma longa cena de sexo explícito (não era exatamente longa, mas no seu ponto de vista parecia uma torturante eternidade). _

_Isso você consegue ver. Como se sua visão clareasse por um único momento propício. _

_Lhe deixando sentada lá inexpressiva durante os quinze minutos de intervalo entre um ato e outro, considerando que a última coisa que você havia visto era Melchior "penetrando" em Wendla. _

_Sua vontade é de bater a cabeça contra a parede atrás de você. _

_Porque você não sabe exatamente que reação você está tendo. A nudez parcial de Rachel lhe deixa sem saber o que falar, e o seu corpo não está funcionando muito bem quanto a isso. Não é como se fosse algo novo. Quero dizer, quantas vezes você já tinha visto peitos na sua vida? Várias, certo? Alias, até você tinha seios, certo? _Certo_._

_Não. Não estava certo. _

_Não estava nada certo se isso tinha lhe atingido tão forte ao ponto de fazê-la entrar em meio a um monólogo interno, assustando a mulher do seu lado. _

_Em meio a essa confusão, você não consegue chegar a conclusão nenhuma. A única conclusão que você pode chegar a ter é que você não gostou de ver o sósia de Jesse colocando suas mãos por cima de sua ex-colega de escola. _

_Fato. _

_

* * *

_

Quando você termina de contar, Mercedes está tendo crises de riso.

"O que?"

"Rachel fez nudez?"

Você rosna fechando os olhos. Ao menos você sabe que está chegando perto do destino de vocês duas, e não você não terá que ficar naquele taxi claustrofóbico por muito mais tempo.

"De tudo que eu disse, _essa_ é a única parte que você ouve?"

"Rachel Berry a rainha do moralismo, a mulher que você vai se casar hoje mostrou os peitos na frente de uma platéia lotada diversas noites e você quer que eu foque em qualquer outra coisa?" ela solta uma longa risada. "Isso é hilário, Q."

"Que seja." Você cruza os braços imitando uma posição de criança. Provavelmente você não estava com capacidade suficiente para ter qualquer tipo de discussão sobre aquilo agora. Não é uma coisa boa você pensar que milhares de pessoas, fora você, já havia a visto em tal estado de nudez.

"Desculpe, Quinn." Ela tenta manter sua risada em controle, colocando a mão por cima da boca atrapalhadamente. "Você pode continuar."

"Não. Eu não vou continuar." Você afirma simples, encarando a janela.

Sua convivência com Rachel talvez a tivesse lhe deixado mais dramática que eu o normal, porque ultimamente você se pega fazendo esses pequenos hábitos que antes não participavam em sua rotina. Hábitos que você teve que se acostumar quanto a Rachel. E apenas por causa dela.

"Vamos, Q..." Mercedes permanece calma, e encosta a mão em seu ombro, firmemente. "Prometo que vou levar a sério."

"É melhor levar mesmo..." você murmura.

* * *

_Quando a apresentação chegou a um final, você não sabia mais o que fazer. Era para você continuar estática? Era para você se derramar em lágrimas como a maioria das mulheres que estavam ao seu campo de visão, incluindo a que estava do seu lado? Ou era simplesmente para você levantar e aplaudir como a maioria do público? _

_A peça era brilhante. Não tinha como isso ser contestado. Apesar de você sentir pontadas de desconforto com as cenas de masturbação, suicídio e sexo explicito. _Hmm... Sexo explícito. _Você controlou sua vontade de socar o nariz perfeito da cópia do Jesse._

_Tentando raciocinar o que fazer, você imita a multidão que ia aos poucos esvaziando o teatro. Como diabos você iria conseguir falar com a Rachel? O cara grandão na porta de entrada dos bastidores não iria lhe levar a sério se você chegasse e falasse que era grande amiga de Rachel Berry e precisava muito entrar em seu camarim. _

_Você bufou para si mesma. _Como se ninguém tivesse tentado essa ideia antes, Sherlock_. _

_Você poderia tentar fingir que havia tido um surto psicológico de vez e subir no palco correndo, tentando entrar nos camarins pelas coxias. Quem sabe ninguém nunca tivesse imaginado essa tática. _Claro, óbvio_._

_Talvez fosse melhor você ir para casa e esquecer essa ideia. Rachel Berry não era tão acessível como na época de colégio. E provavelmente também não necessitava da sua companhia. Pelo menos não como você necessitava da dela, porque só o pensamento de desistir da diva fazia você se sentir seu coração diminuir dolorosamente de tamanho. Uma agonia tão forte que você só se lembra de ter sentido algo parecido quando você abriu mão de Beth._

"_Eles estão dando autógrafos na entrada de trás." Uma mulher baixinha com um óculos completamente desproporcional ao seu rosto falou ao seu lado. Ela não estava falando com você exatamente, só que foi alto o suficiente para capturar sua atenção. _

Autógrafo. Isso.

_Você a seguiu. Suas feições pareciam com as feições de um cachorro pug, e você tinha quase certeza de que ela era mais baixa do que Rachel. Uma combinação um tanto quanto sinistra e peculiar em seu ponto de vista. Mas era melhor você não ficar a encarando, você já estava aceitavelmente feliz por ela ter lhe dado uma solução sem nem se dar contas disso. _

_Estava realmente uma selva do lado de fora. Você quase é empurrada para o meio fio no meio de dois rapazes lutando por um mesmo lugar numa das filas. _

_O fato é que, você era forte o suficiente para empurrá-los de volta, de uma maneira que eles meio que congelaram e se posicionaram numa maneira mais calma. Eles estavam na fila do ator que fazia um dos atores principais, o que se suicidou no decorrer da história, ou pelo menos é o que você acha que era, já que o penteado dele era um tanto difícil de confundir. _

_Rachel estava lá sendo encurralada por uma boa quantidade de fãs. Entretanto ela não tirou o seu sorriso positivo do rosto por um minuto sequer. _Deus.

_Nesse momento você não tinha mais dúvidas. 'Se você tivesse tirado sua cabeça de dentro do seu traseiro a tempo em sua época de colégio' (palavras de Santana, não suas) e Rachel Berry usasse um daqueles sorrisos em sua direção, você teria sido conquistada. Sem pensar duas vezes._

_Não demora muito para você ouvir sua risada. E por incrível que pareça, a risada de Rachel tem um efeito muito estranho em você. Algo que você nunca tinha percebido antes, ou algo que você simplesmente não queria perceber e tentava de todos as maneiras se distrair quanto a isso. Mas a questão era que agora você não precisava mais se distrair como em sua época de colégio, o que fez você agir em seu primeiro reflexo, virando todo seu corpo numa forma de melhor encará-la._

_Ela não lhe vê, é óbvio. Tem muitas pessoas ao redor dela chamando a sua atenção e a cutucando de leve para que ela pudesse lhe enxergar. Mas não importava, sua visão bastava por um momento. Ela estava bonita. Não estava mais em seu figurino, até porque você duvidava que ela conseguisse ir ao lado de fora do teatro com aqueles trajes. _

_Agora um casaco escuro e um cachecol bege lhe poupavam do frio. _

_Quando você encontrasse Kurt novamente, você teria que agradecê-lo pelos conselhos de moda que ele havia dado a ela. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego. O seu fôlego principalmente._

_E você sabia que por um lado isso não era apenas por conta do seu amigo estilista. Ela não teria entrado na lista das _100 Mulheres Mais Sexy do Mundo_ apenas por causa de roupas. Não. Rachel Berry era extremamente sexy, e sua vontade era de bater em si mesma por ter levado tanto tempo para se dar conta disso._

Idiota.

_Até Finn e Puck perceberam isso antes de você e eles não são as pessoas mais brilhantes que você conhece._

_Quando é a sua vez na fila, ainda existem várias pessoas ainda amontoadas perto, apesar da maioria já ter conseguido tirar todas as fotos e pegar todos os autógrafos necessários possíveis para o resto da vida delas. Você ainda não tinha se acostumado com esse sistema de autógrafos, era tudo bem mais complexo do que você imaginava. _

_Enfim._

_Você não sabia o que fazer. Você não tinha um plano. Você passou tanto tempo a observando e pensando em como chegar lá, que na verdade, você não havia pensando o que fazer quando chegar lá. Na sua cabeça, você ouvia sua consciência gritando obscenidades e palavrões em relação a sua idiotice. _

"_Quinn." A voz dela é uma mistura de surpresa e alegria. _O quê? Ela por acaso achava que eu não ia aparecer?

"_Oi." Você sorri, colocando as mãos para trás. Seus braços pareciam estar atrapalhando muito naquela hora, era como se você não soubesse mais o que fazer com eles. Cruza-los? _Não. Muito líder de torcida Quinn Fabray_. Soltá-los e deixá-los parados ao seu lado? _Não. Muito Finn_. Cortá-los fora?_ Essa parece uma boa ideia.

"_Você veio." Ela constatou. _

"_É."_

_Você não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Provavelmente, ela também não. Só que você procurou uma solução mais rápida, antes que as coisas se voltassem contra você e por algum motivo muito bizarro você começasse a ficar vermelha, coisa incomum de acontecer. _

"_Eu disse que vinha."_

"_É verdade." Ela sorri, desviando um pouco do seu olhar. A pouca iluminação do lado de fora faz você se questionar se as bochechas dela estão realmente ficando mais rosadas ou é apenas impressão sua. _

"_Eu estou... perdoada?"_

"_Ha." Ela da uma risada curta, quase sarcástica. "Você realmente acha que eu vou lhe perdoar assim? Eu ainda não conheço a nova Quinn."_

"_Você devia. Fora esquecer de pagar as contas de eletricidade a tempo, ela quase não tem defeitos." Você dá um sorriso astucioso, e ela tenta manter sua expressão não impressionada, só que apesar de tudo, você consegue captar as extremidades de seu lábio se levantando levemente. Era quase imperceptível. Mas você enxergou. _

"_Tentador. Mas talvez não." _

"_Eu volto amanhã de novo então." Sua sobrancelha se levanta desafiadoramente. "Você foi quem me deu o endereço em primeiro lugar. Isso deve dizer alguma coisa."_

"_Você sabe que está no caminho dos meus fãs, não é? E eu tenho certeza que tem uma senhora atrás de você que está quase lhe acertando com a bolsa dela por você estar levando muito tempo." ela ignora seu ultimo comentário. E você sabe que havia uma velhinha enorme nas suas costas. Você não ousou se virar para encará-la. Muito arriscado. Principalmente porque havia quase certeza que ela poderia facilmente derrotar Treinadora Beiste se preciso. _

"_Quem disse que eu também não sou uma fã?" sua voz se enche de falsa ofensa. "Srta. Berry, eu sou uma das maiores apreciadoras de seu trabalho."_

"_Eu imagino." Ela não imagina._

"_Eu posso provar a você." Eu argumento. "Que tal, um jantar depois daqui aqui? Eu sei esse ótimo restaurante vegano que eu tenho certeza que você iria gostar."_

_Ela parece surpresa. Não sei se por se dar conta que eu estou eu me preocupo e me lembro que ela não come carne ou qualquer derivado de animais ou por eu conhecer de fato um restaurante vegano. De qualquer jeito, ela parecia curiosa e entretida comigo._

"_Por favor?" peço. É quase que uma apelação._

_Rachel para considerar por alguns segundos, me observando._

"_Posso confiar em você?" questiona._

"_Sim." Você responde, sabendo que ela está prestes a ceder. _

"_Certo." Ela diz. "Mas você vai ter que me esperar."_

_Ela lhe puxa para trás dela calmamente, de uma maneira que agora você estará esperando por ela longe da confusão, e junto a outro enorme guarda-costas. Ele lhe dá apenas uma leve olhada, antes de voltar a encarar inexpressivo o movimento a frente._

_Ele nunca realmente gostou de você, apesar dos anos de convivência que você teria de convivência pela frente. Ele acabou sendo o segurança de todos os shows de Rachel. Segundo Rachel, ele tinha sua total confiança. Que sorte a sua._

_

* * *

_

"Só uma pergunta," Mercedes começa. Vocês tinham finalmente conseguido chegar ao parque. Você deixou o motorista ficar com o troco em meio a sua pressa para descer do carro. Mercedes parecia mais calma do que nunca apesar da quantidade de gente que estava sendo bloqueada de passar em direção ao portão de entrada. Eles estavam gritando como loucos quando você saiu do carro.

Até agora você não tinha tido a menor ideia de como sua noiva havia conseguido um documento de permissão para alugar e proteger o inteiro Central Park. Aliás, você chegou a conclusão que não deveria estar surpresa. E não deveria questionar. Ela era Rachel Berry, afinal de contas, o que ele queria, ela conseguia. Fim de discussão.

"até esse ponto, ela sabia que você estava interessada em garotas? Porque isso é tão não parecido com a Quinn Fabray que ela conhecia. Eu lembro que eu passei quase uma semana em choque com as notícias quando você me disse."

Você se perde em seus pensamentos mais um pouco. Não até aquele momento ela não estava sabendo desse detalhe.

Você sabe que está caminhando mais rápido que ela, então desacelera um pouco, a fazendo tentar lhe acompanhar. Ela não está nem um pouco aflita com a situação toda, era como se seu nervosismo momentâneo fosse um reflexo oposto ao comportamento de sua diva.

"Não exatamente."

* * *

_Inicialmente a caminhada até o restaurante é desconfortável. O silêncio faz você estalar todos os dedos das mãos ansiosamente diversas vezes. Vasculhando todos os cantos de sua mente, até os mais sombrios você não consegue encontrar nenhum assunto seguro para levantar. Era como se dentro de sua cabeça fosse um vácuo._

_O que você pode dizer? _Hei, Rachel, ótima peça_. Parecia bom o suficiente. Só que era muito... (bem, você não tinha a palavra certa para descrever. Você só sabia que não era apropriado para você.) _Boa cena de nudez_. Urg._ _Ótimo, agora você soaria como um velho pervertido. Ou pior, como o Puck._

Você está namorando alguém no momento? _Você nem sabe como essa pergunta passou pela sua cabeça, mas um sentimento na sua barriga determinou que você não queria fazer essa pergunta. Não. Você queria fazer a pergunta. Não queria ouvir a resposta._

_Se você lesse as diversas revistas de fofocas sobre os famosos você talvez tivesse a resposta para aquilo. Mas você não é muito esperta considerando que nunca se tocou disso. Que irônico. _Maldita falta de interesso no canal E!, Quinn.

_"Então... como você conhece esse restaurante? Quero dizer, até a ultima vez que eu chequei você era completamente a favor da matança daqueles pobres animais sem culpa da sua alimentação de área. Principalmente os porcos, eu lembro de ter tido um sonho uma vez de você ter montado um altar em relação a bacons. Não que eu esteja dizendo que é errado. Eu só queria saber se você havia se rendido ao veganismo. Se você se rendeu, foi uma ótima providencia para a vida no planeta, Quinn. Sincer-"_

_"Rachel." Eu chamei. Então a garota dos monólogos continuava a aparecer de vez em quando. Ela me olhou parando de falar, mas sorrindo estranhamente._

_"Sabe, é muito esquisito ver você me chamando de Rachel." Ela constata, estreitando os ombros, se aconchegando mais contra o casaco. _

_"Por quê? É o seu nome."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"O quê?"_

_"_RuPaul_?"_

_Você engole seco. A forma que a palavra sai da boca dela, faz você sentir náuseas. Como se todos os apelidos voltasse lhe atingindo com toda força na cabeça. Você quase podia ouvir a voz de Santana dizendo todos os nomes dolorosamente em seu ouvido._

Imbecil, Fabray. Muito imbecil.

"_Eu sinto muito sobre isso." Você enfia as mãos dentro dos bolsos do seu próprio casaco. Um casaco que antes parecia muito grande para você, agora parecia que havia encolhido, porque você não conseguia mais manter suas mãos dentro dele, era como se ele tivesse pequeno demais e não tivesse mais espaço para seus dedos movimentados. "Eu já disse isso antes, eu fui uma idiota. Você é incrível. Eu juro. Sempre foi. Eu que tinha problemas em aceitar isso."_

"_Aceitar?"_

"_É." Você da em ombros, fixando os olhos no chão, ainda andando. "Você tinha seu jeito de ser e não tinha medo de ser o que queria ser. Isso me assustava. E me parecia burrice, porque você não tentava simplesmente se enquadrar e sofrer menos."_

"_Então... você tinha problemas porque eu era esquisita."_

"_Eu não diria esquisita."_

"_E o que você diria?"_

"_Eu diria que você era... Rachel Berry." Sua resposta a deixa confusa, as sobrancelhas dela se dobram lhe fitando cautelosamente. "Não tem outra discrição. Você era, bem, quem você era."_

"_Que articulada, Quinn." Ironia. _

"_É só que... você era perfeita. Você não era perfeita por simplesmente ser perfeita, porque nesse caso, você não era. Ninguém é. Mas pelo fato de você ter as imperfeições perfeitas e não ligar para isso. Nem tentar mudar."_

Sério, Fabray? Isso é o melhor que você pode explicar? Realmente, extremamente articulada. Tenha certeza que ela não entendeu uma palavra do que você disse. Deus. Acho que nem _você_ entendeu uma palavra do que você disse.

"_Por acaso você fez filosofia na Universidade? Desde quando você é tão vaga?" ela ri._

"_Não é questão de ser vaga." Você suspira, tentando pensar numa melhor explicação. _Ah, claro_. "Veja, você era tudo que eu não tinha coragem de ser."_

"_O quê? A rejeitada? A menina mandona do Clube Glee? É. Faz total sentido." Ela ri de novo, só que dessa vez era uma risada seca. Sarcástica e dura._

_"Verdadeira consigo mesma e com os outros." Sua resposta é igualmente árdua._

_O silêncio toma conta do ar, e você se pergunta se agora ele entendeu alguma coisa ou acredita em você. Talvez o silêncio fosse algo positivo._

_"Você não se escondia, Rachel. Você sabia que pelo seu comportamento, havia uma boa chance de você levar raspadinhas na cara. Às vezes até duas vezes ao dia. Mas você não mudava por conta do medo, pelas conseqüências e esse tipo de merda."_

_Rachel está lhe olhando surpresa. Então, é. A nova Quinn tinha o péssimo costume de dizer palavrões quando estava frustrada. Algo que Quinn Fabray líder de torcida nunca faria em condições nenhuma para não perder sua imagem de boa garota. Ha. As lembranças lhe faziam você rir do sarcasmo da situação._

_"Você mudou." Não era uma pergunta. Ela também não estava falando isso para mim. Era como uma confirmação para ela mesma em voz alta. _Ao menos, algo havia fez efeito_. _

_"Parece que sim."_

_"Fico feliz com isso." Ela sorri em sua direção e você realmente não sente que existe uma maneira de não fazer você concordar com ela. Você também estava feliz por ter mudado. _Mais feliz pela felicidade dela talvez até. _Seus olhos se arregalaram, e você tentou de todas as formas disfarçar direito. Parecia que você estava dando defeito depois de anos de funcionamento. _De onde saiu isso? _"Você não me respondeu."_

_"O quê?"_

_"De onde conhece o restaurante."_

_"Oh." As suas mãos são tiradas novamente do casaco, como se agora fosse seguro para elas saírem do esconderijo. "Não. Eu não sou adepta do veganismo."_

_"Ainda." Rachel acrescenta, desafiadoramente._

_"Ainda." Você concorda. "Enfim, minha ex-namorada era vegana. Isso explica, certo?" _

_Rachel não está mais andando ao seu lado. Ela está parada, como se seus pés estivessem sido fixados no chão _Boa maneira de espalhar a notícia, Fabray. Suave.

"_Engraçado." Ela riu mais uma vez. "Eu juro que escutei você dizer 'ex-namorada'."_

_Quando você se vira para encará-la ela está com a expressão mais adorável no rosto. E você sabia que ela havia entendido certo, apenas estava chocada demais para acreditar._

"_É porque eu disse ex-namorada." Você diz, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Calma e explicitamente. "Não que eu ache que três semanas possa considerá-la uma namorada. Mas você entendeu o sentido."_

_Talvez Rachel Berry estivesse tendo uma embolia ou algo do tipo. E antes que você perceba, você está lhe dando seu olhar de preocupação, tentando decifrar se ela estava tendo algum tipo de crise mental e se era necessário ligar para o 911. _

"_Você gosta de garotas?" ela estava assustada, olhos dobrados de tamanho, como se várias coisas estivesse passando pela cabeça dela naquele momento, mas sem saber como expressar. "O q- O- ah... Desd- Desde quando?"_

"_Acho que desde sempre?" A expressão facial dela é engraçada, se não, preocupante. _

"_Hã?" Rachel dá dois passos para trás. Talvez ela estivesse passado do estado de estudar assustada, e agora estava em uma etapa de surto. Ao menos você sabia que ela não iria correr na direção oposta a você ou ficar enojada. Nesse momento você agradeceu por ela ter tido dois pais gays. _

"_Hmm..." você pensa numa forma de dizer isso. "É como uma daquelas coisas que está bem na nossa frente, mas que só notamos quando algo nos força a ver."_

"_O que lhe forçou a ver?"_

"_Minha colega de quarto me beijou."_

_A sua resposta simples a faze balançar a cabeça lenta e comicamente, enquanto a sua boca se forma num formato de "O". _

"_É." Seus ombros caem enquanto você suspira. "Essa foi exatamente minha reação na hora."_

_Ela não disse mais nada. Ela estava olhando para mim, mas eu sinto que ela não estava me enxergando exatamente. Era como se ela estivesse perdida em pensamento e por pura sorte fixou seu olhar em mim. O alvo mais próximo. Algumas pessoas passavam por nós no meio da rua, observando a situação. _

_Quero dizer. Pela nossas posições, havia uma grande chance das pessoas acharem que nós estávamos brigando. Nossa distancia e posição corporal. _

_Ela estava parada, o vento gelado batia no seu rosto levantado seu cabelo para trás, enquanto eu podia ver sua figura por conta do reflexo da iluminação da loja da _Swatch_ ao nosso lado. _

_Acho que foi nossa sorte que ela não foi reconhecida por nenhum fã naquele momento. _

_"Isso quer dizer que você é... bi?" ela perguntou cautelosamente, lhe fazendo sorrir._

_"Não. Eu sou gay."_

_"Oh." Ela deteve-se. "Espere. E o Puck? Sam? _Finn_?" _

_"Quinn em fase de negação."_

_Rachel fecha os olhos, lutando entre parecer e sorrir. Ela passa mão pelo cabelo, depois começa suas têmporas com a ponta dos dedos._

_"Muita informação em um momento só." Murmura._

_"Veja, eu adoraria ficar parada no meio da calçada falando com você. Mas eu estou faminta, e as pessoas estão começando a encarar a gente, querendo saber se você está passando mal. Que tal termos essa conversa durante o jantar?" sugeri._

_Ela concorda, assentido e se aproximando do seu corpo de novo. Só que agora ela não deixa um espaço entre vocês duas enquanto vocês andam, porque Rachel segura em seu braço, deixando você guiá-la até o restaurante. O arrepio em seu braço por conta do contato, lhe faz balançar a cabeça tentado espantar qualquer pensamento indevido. _O que há de errado com você, Fabray?

* * *

Vocês finalmente chegam ao local que Rachel havia passado meses escolhendo. Estava bonito, você tinha que concordar. Sua noiva tinha uma visão ótima para esse tipo de assunto.

O enorme gramado estava sendo preenchido de mesas e cadeiras brancas. Os arranjos- Bem, os arranjos ainda não estavam lá. _As flores não estavam lá_. O palco estava montado, e uma pista de dança com o piso de madeira perfeito que Rachel havia feito questão de colocar.

A cerimônia em si, não seria ali. Você não queria correr o risco de acontecer algo indevido ao ar livre na hora que você precisasse dizer os seus votos, e Rachel não queria se sentir obrigada a alimentar os pombos do Central Park apenas com purpurina para que eles não fizesse nenhuma bagunça.

"WOW." Puck veio por trás de vocês duas, batendo de leve nas suas costas. Ele parecia uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar um presente de Natal. "Tinha tipo... umas vinte mulheres se jogando por cima de mim na entrada. Nova York tem gente muito gostosa, Q. Por que você não me apresenta para algumas de suas amigas? Oh, oh, melhor! Por que você não deixa Berry me apresentar as amigas dela? _Puckssauro_ viria lenda se ele traçasse alguma garota famosa, daquelas cantoras de _show-tunes_ que Rachel está sempre falando."

"_Ew_. Primeiramente, _Puckssauro_" você começa, ironicamente, ponta a mão na cintura. "as mulheres estavam se jogando em cima de você, porque elas são fãs _e_ você tinha um passe livre. Segundo, eu não estarei lhe apresentando ninguém que não seja aquelas que podem literalmente quebrar o seu nariz caso você faça algo errado. E terceiro, você não teria nenhuma chance com nenhuma das cantoras de _show-tunes_ que Rachel sempre fala."

"Uhh..." Puck sorriu maliciosamente, "Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje. Pelo que Brittany me falou, eu sabia que você e Berry mandavam ver como coelhos, eu não sabia que apenas um dia faria esse efeito devastador em você."

"Eu não estou discutindo a vida sexual minha e de Rachel com você, Puckerman." Mercedes estava sorrindo metodicamente, mas tentando não demonstrar. Eu passo por ele, esperando que se eu o ignorasse, ele iria embora.

"Por que não?" _Não tenho tanta sorte. _"Tecnicamente eu já fiz parte dela."

"Sim. Eu me lembro da atrocidade que foi. É meio difícil de esquecer."

"Eu vou considerar que meu enorme e inacreditável desempenho é difícil de ser apagado de sua memória porque foi muito boa."

"Todos os cinco minutos que durou? Oh. Claro. Foi ótimo." Você rebate de maneira sarcástica.

"Ei!" ele gritou. "Isso foi baixo. Desde quando a Quinn maldosa está de volta?"

"Ela só volta quando garotos imbecis retomam assuntos mais imbecis ainda que deveriam a muito tempo estar enterrados no passado."

Antes que ele pudesse retomar qualquer argumento, Mercedes jogou os braços para o alto, impedindo a briga de continuar.

"Okay. Okay. Parem com isso, vocês dois." Ela diz. "É realmente perturbador vocês estarem falando sobre esse assunto no dia do casamento. Puck, por favor, você pode se comportar como um adulto por um minuto na sua vida? E Quinn, você realmente vai se dar ao trabalho de responder aos comentários dele? Cadê sua maturidade?"

"Certo." Os dois respondem em união de cabeça baixa, e você se sente no jardim de infância de novo. Onde por algum motivo você começou a brigar com seu colega que lhe empurrou para fora do balanço, e a professora decidiu mandar vocês dois para o castigo.

Ela puxa vocês dois, e continuam a andar a procura de provavelmente o encarregado do bufê. Levam-se mais ou menos cinco minutos para que o silencio seja quebrado novamente:

"Você já tentou sexo por telefone? Pode ajudar com a sua frustração hoje e Rachel pode gostar."

A última coisa que Puck ouve é o barulho de Mercedes lhe segurando, para você não atacá-lo.

_Um dia tão propício para um casamento_.

* * *

_Ao contrário do que você previa, Rachel não lhe bombardeou com um milhão de perguntas assim que vocês sentaram na mesa._

_Nos últimos sete minutos de caminhada ela havia voltado a agir normalmente, como a Rachel Berry que você a conhecia. Bem, não exatamente como você a conhecia, porque assim como você, ela mudou muito nos últimos anos. _

_Enquanto Rachel memorizava o cardápio com os olhos, vocês tentavam manter uma conversa saudável, e surpreendentemente, o primeiro assunto que veio a tona não foi sua sexualidade. Também não foi o segundo. Nem o terceiro, o quarto ou o quinto. Quando vocês voltaram a falar sobre isso, já estavam na sobremesa, após uma longa rodada de comida vegana._

_Não que a comida fosse ruim, pelo contrário, a comida podia ser considerada em excelente (se julgada em termos veganos, é óbvio). Era só que você se sentia uma herbívora ingerindo aquela quantidade de grama e afins. _

_"Desculpe ter reagido daquela forma mais cedo." Ela replica, solene. "Eu estava fora dos limites. Foi o choque, eu acho."_

_"Tudo bem. Sua reação foi ao menos melhor que a de Mercedes."_

_"O que ela fez?"_

_Você brinca com seu sorvete um pouco, ponderando. Ter contado para Mercedes por telefone não tinha sido sua ideia mais brilhante. Porque depois de algumas horas de susto, ela lhe ameaçou caso você não apresentasse a garota que havia feito você se dar conta disso e que você estava interessada no momento. Levou um tempo para ele entender que você não estava literalmente interessada na sua colega de quarto, apesar de ter tido um ótimo tempo tentando decifrar isso com ela. Fisicamente. Você quase podia sentir Mercedes revirando os olhos nessa parte. _

_"Eu tenho quase certeza que ela ficou catatônica por umas três horas."_

_"Parecia algo que Mercedes faria." Rachel ri, fazendo sua barriga tremer não pela primeira vez na noite. Ela tenta se colocar séria e se endireita na cadeira. "De qualquer forma, você está feliz com sua escolha? Está confortável com isso tudo? Eu não consigo imaginar você não pensando nas vozes dos seus pais comentando sobre toda aquela historia da Bíblia e o pecado."_

_Ela lia seu pensamento, praticamente. Se não lia, era algo bem parecido._

_"Sim. Eu estou feliz. E confortável comigo mesma. Foi só uma questão de tempo para eu me acostumar. Foi mais fácil do que eu esperava."_

_"Entendo." Ela assente. "Isso significa que eu posso fazer minhas perguntas inapropriadas?"_

_Seu rosto está pegando fogo, e agora com certeza ela percebeu que você está vermelha. Ela nem se afeta, apenas sorri diabolicamente._

_"Quem é você e o que fez com Berry?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"A recatada Rachel Berry." Você retorna, com um grunhido engraçado._

_"Eu? Você era presidente do Clube do Celibato. Não eu."_

_"Eu fiquei grávida, Rachel." _

_"Bom argumento."_

_"Não. Ótimo argumento." Você responde. "Além do que, não era eu que comentava que só iria ter relações sexuais depois dos vinte cinco anos." Ela solta um barulho ofendido, e coloca a mão sobre no peito._

_"Como você sabe disso?"_

_"Os garotos conversam. E além do que, acho que todos do Clube Glee sabiam disso."_

_"Oh meu Deus." Rachel murmura._

_"De qualquer forma," você tenta mudar de assunto. "eu acredito que você ainda tenha algumas perguntas inapropriadas para me fazer."_

_"Ah, claro." Ela volta ao seu estado normal, se concentrando. "Não se preocupe, eu não vou perguntar nada de mais."_

_"Eu acredito em você."_

_Ela deposita a colher do sorvete dentro da tigela calmamente, limpando os dedos no guardanapo mais próximo. O seu jeito de se movimentar parecia tão delicado e sutil, que poderia ser considerado pomposo. Você sabe que Santana lhe mataria se descobrisse que você está usando essa palavra para descrever alguém._

_"Você tem algum tipo?"_

_Você ri, tentando se conter._

_"Não."_

_A sua testa se franze, e sua expressão se torna confusa._

_"Como você pode não ter um tipo?"_

_"Por que ter um tipo quando se pode ter uma infinidade de opções?"_

_"Você soa como Puck."_

_"Eu vou ignorar isso para não ficar machucada com a comparação."_

_"Faça isso." Ela fala, e pensa em como demonstrar suas teorias. Pela sua feição, é possível notar que ela está pensando muito forte. "Essa sua constatação é ridícula, Quinn. Significa que se por acaso você estiver num bar e tiver duas mulheres fisicamente opostas, mas igualmente bonitas e simpáticas, você não vai ter nenhuma preferência por uma das duas? Não faz sentido." _

_"Claro que faz." Você sorri. "Tudo depende do meu humor na hora."_

_"Você tem certeza que você não se tornou um menino nos últimos anos, Quinn?" ela questiona, preocupada. "Ah, espere. Você não pode ter se tornado um menino. Porque até os homens _tem_ um tipo pré-definido." _

_"Então, eu não posso ser considerada nem uma mulher, nem um homem. Nossa, Berry, você realmente sabe como levantar a confiança e o ego de uma pessoa." _

_"Quinn. Todo mundo tem ao menos uma preferência."_

_"Eu tenho uma preferência."_

_"Oh. Ao menos uma característica humana. Qual seria a característica?"_

_"Eu gosto de garotas mais baixas do que eu."_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Eu não sei. Tem pessoas que preferem loiras, outras morenas, eu prefiro garotas não muito altas." Você da em ombros, quando nota algo fora do padrão. Rachel parou de lhe olhar e está com observando a taça de sorvete em sua frente. _Bochechas vermelhas. _"Oh Deus. Desculpe. Não foi exatamente nenhuma indireta, eu juro!" Sua mão bate atrapalhadamente na sua taça dessa vez, e Rachel ri vendo você tentar desajeitadamente segura-la antes que colidisse como chão._

_"Não se preocupe, Quinn." Ela comenta. "Além do que seria uma honra ver alguém como você demonstrar qualquer interesse me cortejar."_

_Cortejar. _Rachel deveria vir com um dicionário de bolso.

_"Como se não houvesse um número enorme de pessoas suficiente demonstrando interesse em lhe 'cortejar', Srta. Berry." Você faz aspas no ar. "Com o show e tudo. Aliás, ótima cena de nudez. Eu tinha esquecido de comentar. Conseguiu demonstrar realmente quanto você... ah, cresceu."_

_"QUINN." Ela bate no seu braço com força._

_"O quê? Eu só estou dando minha opinião sincera."_

_"Você realmente _soa_ como Puck" repete pela segunda vez._


	3. Capítulo Três

Primeiramente, mil desculpas pela demora, mas falta de tempo, bloqueios para escrever não ajudaram nem um pouco. Eu vou tentar colocar o próximo capítulo muito mais rápido, já que a ideia dele e algumas cenas já estão quase formadas. Segundo, apesar desse ser o maior capítulo até agora (sério, aconselhem que parem no meio do capítulo para beber uma água, ou esticar as pernas) foi o capítulo que eu menos gostei, porque a) novamente, eu estava com bloqueio e eu odiei a forma que eu o escrevi b) ele é mais um capitulo de preenchimento para o desenvolver da historia e c) eu tive que encaixar alguns personagens a mais para tudo fazer sentido. Terceiro, infelizmente para os que não gostam de flashbacks, esse capítulo é formado por eles, porque eu queria desenvolver como a história toda começou até chegar ao momento atual. Mas não se preocupem que não acho que vai demorar muito para engatar, e os flashbacks começarem apenas a serem usados em partes importantes do passado. Acho. Espero.

Enfim, vou parar de falar, porque é madrugada, eu to realmente resfriada e não tenho mais o que comentar. Aliás, devo ter, mas minha memória está péssima.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, juro como elas são necessárias para me manter escrevendo e tendo ideias. Agradeço também pelos favoritos e os alertas. Por favor, se possível, comentem, nem que seja uma linha, uma palavra? Me ajudem?

**Spoiler: **Até Duets, acho. Tinha esquecido de comentar antes.

**Espero que gostem. **

* * *

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_There you are standing right in front of me_

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked, _

_Hold me close, cuz I need you to guide me to safety._

_No, I won't wait forever_

_No, I won't wait forever_

_In the confusion and the aftermath, _

_You are my signal fire._

_The only resolution and the only joy,_

_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes._

_(_**Snow Patrol – Signal Fire**_)_

_No dia seguinte você se dá conta de que não conseguiu o número de Rachel, e que de alguma maneira estratégica ela havia conseguido arrancar de você o seu. Não apenas o número do seu celular, mas como também o número de casa e surpreendentemente, o do estúdio também. _

_Não se sabia ao certo desde quando Rachel havia se tornado tão astuta._

_O que era algo mais surpreendente a cada dia. _

_"Você sabe, você poderia parecer um pouco mais normal se parasse de sorrir desse jeito." Ryan começou, abrindo as janelas do estúdio, enquanto Amy ia diretamente ao armário onde todos os arquivos do estúdio estavam guardados._

_Amy era metódica demais para uma pessoa que tinha decidido cursar artes na universidade, era metódica demais para conseguir conviver em harmonia com a sua bagunça e a do Ryan. Entretanto essa sistemática foi essencial para a base do estúdio, porque se ela havia conseguido organizar, em união com a secretária que vocês haviam contratado (outra das exigências de organização dela), todos os documentos importantes e necessários se vocês quisessem que o estabelecimento crescesse. _

_E vocês queriam que o estúdio crescesse._

_"É." os cabelos loiros de Amy balançaram enquanto ela se infiltrava em meio aos papéis em uma das prateleiras. Dia de resumo de contas. Normalmente você estaria grunhindo e resmungando, mas não hoje. _Hoje é diferente._ "Parece que você dormiu com um cabide na boca."_

_Sua sobrancelha se eleva, mas você não comenta nada de volta, nem para de sorrir._

_"Você não teve nenhum encontro ontem à noite não, certo?" _

_"Não, Ryan. Eu não tive." Você sorri mais passando pela mesa de Jules que acabava de se estabelecer atrás de seu computador. _

_Se você já não estivesse sorrindo daquela maneira para qualquer pessoa naquele dia (incluindo o jovem atendente do Starbucks que parecia ter acabado de atingir a puberdade por conta da grande quantidade de acne no rosto), as pessoas provavelmente pensariam que você estava flertando com a sua própria secretária. Algo que era completamente falso, já que por mais atraente que Jules fosse, você não sentia nenhum interesse por ela, ou pela aliança de noivado em seu dedo._

"_Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando." Você dá em ombros. "Eu estou completamente normal."_

"_Ah, claro." Ryan abria o galpão que era a sala de reunião de vocês deixando o sarcasmo soar no ar. _

"_Eu estou bem, é sério." Sua risada é calma e simples, enquanto você se deixa cair numa das cadeiras que cercavam a mesa central da sala._

_Algo naquele ambiente fazia você se sentir confortável. Você não sabia se era a enorme mesa, repleta de desenhos, pinturas e rascunhos por baixo do vidro que a cobria, ou se era por conta da parede repleta de caricaturas, uma em especial. A que Amy havia feito do Ryan, onde ele estava ajoelhado com as mãos juntas com um balão de fala escrito: 'Estou solteiro há meses. Você pode me adotar?'._

_Se tratava de uma piada interna, algo que envolvia o fato de Ryan só participar de relacionamento sérios, onde ele acabava indo se mudar para a casa da namorada. Durava exatamente três semanas. E já havia acontecido cinco vezes._

_De qualquer forma, você se sentia contente ali. _

_Seus dois amigos não questionaram, e os seus olhos seguiram Ryan enquanto ele sentava a sua frente para lhe encarar novamente do outro lado da mesa. Você o ignora e coloca pilhas de documentos em cima da mesa e no meio de vocês dois, formando uma barreira de campo visual._

"_Eu estou bem." Você repete, esticando os braços sonolentamente. "Eu estou até pensando em ir ver alguma peça hoje à noite. Eu estou muito bem, é sério."_

"_Você não ia ontem?" Amy questiona, puxando a primeira pasta e jogando em cima do meu colo._

"_Eu fui." Sua cabeça balança, e sua expressão parece agora um misto de orgulho e animação. Você sente que alguém havia colocado alguma coisa no seu café expresso do Starbucks, porque aquela energia matinal não era algo que acontecia todo dia. "Mas foi uma experiência tão interessante, que eu estou cogitando a ideia de ir de novo." _

"_Nunca imaginei você como uma apreciadora das artes cênicas." Amy fala desconfiadamente._

"_Eu sou." Sua resposta é o suficiente para fazer uma ruga pensativa surgir em meio da testa de sua amiga enquanto ela estende uma outra pasta em direção ao sócio de vocês duas. "E eu amo música. É uma combinação boa então."_

"_Certo." Ela riu. "Você por acaso era do Clube de Teatro da escola por acaso? Porque de vez enquanto nós descobrimos algumas coisas estranhas sobre você." Você sabe que o tom dela estar carregado de brincadeira, entretanto quando você dá em ombros, ela claramente não estava preparada para o que você ia dizer._

"_Não. Eu fazia parte do Clube Glee."_

_Há uma longa pausa, e você sente que parece que todos os três estavam com algum medo de se mexer ou algo parecido. Até que Ryan quebra o silencio._

"_Eu achei que a história do seu passado não pudesse ficar mais confusa." Quando ele acrescenta isso do outro lado da pilha separando vocês dois, você sabe que mesmo não conseguindo enxergá-lo, ele está com a expressão pensativa no rosto. _

"_Eu sou surpreendente. Isso é um fato."_

"_Eu posso ver isso." Ela continua. "Tem algumas coisas bem estranhas que nós só descobrimos após anos de convivência."_

"_Clube Glee não estranho." Você diz firme. Parece algo da época do seu tempo de colégio, chegava quase a ser uma sensação de deja vù. "Nós ganhamos as Nacionais uma vez."_

"_Tem campeonato Nacional de corais?" ela pergunta._

_Você só revira os olhos, e volta a observar a pasta que está na mão, pegando o papel mais próximo e uma caneta para fazer uma maldita contagem. _

"_Isso não é algo estranho." Amy defende. "Estranho é descobrir coisas como Ryan ter medo de aranhas."_

"_Hei!" ele se levantou no reflexo, se mostrando visível novamente e apontando o dedo na direção dela. "Você prometeu que não ia falar sobre isso."_

"_Não prometi, não."_

"_Prometeu sim." Ele franziu a sobrancelha, ao mesmo tempo que você via seu rosto se contorcer vermelho de raiva. Talvez fosse de vergonha. Você não tinha certeza. "E para sua informação, aquela aranha era gigante;"_

"_Ela não chegava nem ao tamanho da ponta do seu dedo mindinho." Ela riu argumentando. "Além do que, nem se ela fosse do tamanho da sua mão explicaria aquele grito tão fino. Eu juro que você quase estraçalhou as janelas."_

"_Eu estava com dor de garganta naquele dia."_

_Você observa os dois e se pergunta se em algum momento eles vão finalmente se acertar e se dar conta que talvez apenas os dois fossem certos um para o outro. Esse tipo de discussão era tão comum quanto a sua indisponibilidade de fazer contas. _

_E por mais divertido que observar a briga se desenvolver perante seus olhos fosse, se você não desse um fim naquilo, as chances de vocês atrasarem a papelada seria grande. O que faria você ficar presa no estúdio até mais tarde do que você planejava, cancelando qualquer chance de você conseguir comprar os ingressos de Spring Awakening a tempo. _

_Comprar ingressos pela internet naquele momento parecia mais seguro. _

_Principalmente depois de Rachel haver lhe roubado o seu ingresso quando notou que você havia se colocado no mezanino. Ela murmurava coisas sobre a magia do teatro não ter sido feita para ser experimentada de longe. Você não podia arriscar comprar um lugar longe novamente, provavelmente ela inspecionaria sua entrada. _

"_Quer saber? Eu não vou entrar nessa discussão com você." Ele diz. E antes mesmo que qualquer uma de vocês duas possam falar qualquer coisa, ele sai da sala com uma boa quantidade de pastas nas mãos_

_Ao menos vocês sabiam que ele iria trabalhar._

_

* * *

_

"Como vocês conseguiram alugar esse lugar? Esse lugar é grande pra porra." Puck exclama e você apenas o encara. Você sabe que é a primeira vez dele dentro do Central Park. Chegava a ser quase inocente a maneira com que ele se impressionava.

O fato é, não era a primeira vez dele em Nova York. Na verdade, você, Rachel, Kurt, Tina e Mike tinha ficado de fazer um tour com ele pela cidade da ultima vez. A estátua da liberdade, o _Empire State Building_, Broadway, tudo.

Bem, ele tinha outros planos.

E vocês acabam indo a uma boate de strip-tease, que resultou num Kurt extremamente bêbado, uma briga entre você e a sua namorada, Tina recebendo sua gagueira novamente e Mike completamente desconfortável. Foi um desastre.

"Essa é uma ótima pergunta a qual eu também não tenho a resposta."

Você realmente não tem. Deixe as coisas nas mãos de Rachel, e elas vão ficar inexplicavelmente prontas.

"A maioria da comida já chegou." Artie diz, olhando ao redor. "Aliás, você sabe que comprou uma quantidade de comida que é suficiente para alimentar um batalhão de famintos, certo?"

Rachel havia feito vários discursos sobre os fracassos de vários casamentos que ela teve que freqüentar nos últimos anos, onde além de não ter uma opção vegana no cardápio sequer, a comida terminava no espaço de tempo apenas dos primeiro 45 minutos de recepção. Segundo ela, convidados com fome, não era uma opção.

"É." Suas sobrancelhas se juntam e você se pergunta o que Rachel estaria fazendo nesse momento. Provavelmente qualquer coisa que ela estivesse fazendo era mais desestressante que cuidar de todos os detalhes minuciosamente idiotas como você estava responsável por. _Devia ter ido para Vegas. Tão mais simples._ "Rachel me falou sobre isso."

"Quinn." Mercedes lhe cutuca por trás, tentando chamar sua atenção. Quando você se volta para encará-la, ela continua. "O guitarrista."

"Certo." Você balançando a cabeça, voltando a se lembrar de mais um dos muitos empecilhos do momento. Você junta suas mãos, as batendo. "Nós precisamos de um guitarrista. O guitarrista de Mercedes quebrou a mão."

"Que tipo de guitarrista quebra a mão antes de uma apresentação?" você sabe que o comentário de Puck é completamente retórico. Entretanto sua frustração não consegue lhe impedir de concordar com ele.

"Exatamente isso que eu estava pensando." Você revira os olhos e evita encarar Mercedes eu seu lado. "Que tipo de guitarrista consegue ter essa capacidade."

"Fabray." O tom de voz da cantora é o suficiente para lhe manter calada. "Esse não é ponto agora."

"Nós podemos tocar." Artie comenta, e você o encara sem saber se ele estava apenas lhe pregando algum tipo de peça já que hoje era o dia de seu casamento. Apesar de você ter certeza que exatamente pelo fato de ser o dia do _seu _casamento, você não iria encarar de uma maneira muito pacífica se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

"Como assim?"

"Puck, eu e Sam podemos tocar." Ele repete. "Você sabe, revezar os turnos e aquela coisa toda. É melhor do que ficar sem um guitarrista."

E por um minuto, você não parece encontrar uma ideia superior a aquela. Quero dizer, você se lembra que eles tocavam consideravelmente na época do colégio em algumas ocasiões necessárias para o Clube Glee. Provavelmente, não profissionais, mas o suficiente para acompanharem tudo.

De uma maneira que não fique ruim.

Porque eles provavelmente já estavam cientes que se participassem disso, e por acaso algo ficasse ruim, eram eles que teriam que se entender com Rachel ao final das contas. Eram as cabeças deles que seriam cortadas. E você não tinha nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

Eles conheciam o perfeccionismo de Rachel tão bem quanto você.

"Não soa como uma má ideia." A voz de Mercedes lhe acorda das imagens mentais de Rachel tentando alcançar os três com uma espada de samurai. _Alias, de onde diabos saiu essa espada de samurai?_

"Não é uma má ideia." Quando você concorda, uma tonelada é retirada de suas costas enquanto você risca mentalmente um dos itens pendentes para serem resolvidos até a hora do casamento.

"Ótimo." O sorriso de Puck não lhe agrada nem por uma fração de segundos. Você nunca sabe o que diabos pode estar passando pela cabeça dele. "Eu, Superlábios e Artie daremos conta do trabalho."

_Superlábios. _Você revira os olhos. Quem era você para discordar?

"Bom."

"Bom." Mercedes repete, lhe imitando.

"Você pode tomar conta deles e assegurar que Puck não vai fazer nada que arrisque o resto do casamento?"

"Oh, acredite. Eu posso colocar Puckerman na coleira quando eu preciso." Ela dá um sorriso simples e você acredita nela. Mercedes tem muitas qualidades, e essa parecia ser uma delas. Você fica feliz que Puck não está prestando a atenção a vocês o suficiente para ouvir isso. Ele parece distraído olhando algumas garçonetes andando com algumas comidas em mãos.

_Deus. _

_

* * *

_

_Quando Jules aparece na porta para avisar que Rachel Berry havia lhe telefonado, e ia retornar mais tarde, você está em meio a algumas anotações. Seu esforço para permanecer com a expressão neutra é bom o suficiente para Amy não notar nenhuma mudança em seu comportamento._

"_Por que tem uma garota chamada Rachel Berry lhe ligando?" a voz de sua amiga surge sem que ela nem sequer levante a cabeça da pasta que ela estava trabalhando. "Desde quando você dá seu número telefone para garotas?"_

"_Ela é uma amiga." Você murmura, revisando os compradores pela décima vez. _

_Por melhor que você seja em disfarçar planos, sentimentos e afins, você consegue sentir o seu olhar penetrante em sua direção. Quando o nível de desconforto chega ao extremo, você não tem outra escolha se não parar e encará-la._

"_O quê?"_

"_Você tem uma amiga chamada Rachel Berry?"_

"_Qual o problema de eu ter uma amiga chamada Rachel Berry. Rachel é um nome bem comum."_

_"Rachel Berry não é." Ela ri. "A única pessoa com esse nome que eu conheço é..." ela para no meio da frase, e por um segundo, cerra os olhos em sua direção. Foi um reflexo da sua parte, mas na mesma hora você evita seu olhar e volta a suas interessantes pastas. "Quinn?"_

_"Sim?" _Não olhe. Não olhe. Não olhe.

_"Por algum motivo bizarro, existe alguma chance de você estar saindo com a estrela da Broadway Rachel Berry?"_

_"Óbvio que não, Amy. Não seja ridícula." Você jura que ouve um suspiro de alivio da parte dela, antes de acrescentar: "Nós somos só amigas."_

_"Oh meu Deus!" ela coloca a mão sobre o peito e deixa sua prancheta despencar em cima da mesa causando um longo estalo. "Você a conhece!"_

_"Ah..." _Não resposta isso_. Nada aceitável passa pela sua cabeça para falar em relação à reação dela. Então você fica apenas ali, sentada, a encarando com medo de se mexer caso qualquer movimento brusco aparente quebre o momento de êxtase dela. _

_"Como você a conhece?" Ela balança a cabeça freneticamente. Você nunca havia a visto tão animada desde a primeira e ultima festa que ela havia bebido durante a faculdade. Você se lembra que teve que carregá-la até o dormitório com a ajuda de Ryan, que era quase nula, levanto em consideração que ele também estava consideravelmente alto. "Não! Por que você nunca me disse que a conhecia? Você sabia que eu sou uma das maiores fãs dela!"_

_Poderia se engraçado se não assustador, a facilidade de sua sócia de ter mudanças de humor. _Qualquer pessoa ficaria surpresa com a freqüência de que isso acontece._ Um minuto ela estava animada com você, e no outro, BAM! Irritada por um motivo... peculiar._

_"Eu esqueci?"_

_Ela cruza os braços e lhe encara com a expressão de que não estava engolindo aquilo. Péssimo sinal. Péssimo, péssimo sinal._

_"Veja, desculpe, ok?" você diz meramente, com um rosto culpado. "Mas a situação é pouco mais complexa do que parece."_

_Há um silencio na sala e você sente que isso significa que ela acreditou em você. Segundos passam, minutos, e nenhuma de vocês duas indicam que vão se movimentar. _

_"Você não dormiu com ela, disse que ia ligar e nunca ligou de volta, não é?" quando a voz de Amy quebra o silencio, você a encara com sua maior expressão de horror. "Porque se você fez isso você é uma idiota."_

_"Não!" Seu tom sai ofendido quase que defensivo. "Óbvio que não."_

_"Não aja tão chocada. Porque eu sei que eu já fez isso várias vezes antes. E eu já tive que fingir que eu não sei da sua existência quando alguma das minhas amigas que eu acabei estupidamente lhe apresentado pergunta a mim qual o motivo de você não ter ligado no dia seguinte." Ela pausa. "Esse é um dos muitos motivos de eu ter feito uma promessa para mim mesma de nunca mais lhe apresentar qualquer garota conhecida."_

_"Você fala como se eu fosse uma máquina defeituosa."_

_"Você é. Ninguém com completa sanidade, sai por aí colocando várias garotas na cama e nunca da nenhum prospecto de retornar a contatá-las. É algo desumano." _

_Você já havia ouvido esse mesmo sermão tantas vezes, que já tinha adquirido uma habilidade de desligar o que quer que ela estivesse falando. Enquanto ela falava sobre a sua falta de escrúpulos quanto a seus relacionamentos, você permanecia a observando, como quem lhe da atenção, entretanto sua cabeça está perdida em seus próprios pensamentos distraídos. _

_Às vezes pensar sobre o que você jantaria funcionava, às vezes sobre alguma programação durante a semana e nesse momento você se focou nos ingressos que você ainda tinha que comprar. _

_Funcionava. _

_Até porque quando ela terminou com o discurso, e fez uma cara que esperava alguma resposta de volta, você apenas fingiu estar em completa vergonhada de seu comportamento. Você não estava. Mas você conseguia fingir ao menos ter um exterior de uma pessoa normal. _

_Talvez Rachel estivesse certa. _Você virou uma versão feminina de Puck_, _Quinn_. _

_"Você não vai dizer nada?"_

_"Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que é seguro eu dizer ou não." Ela solta um barulho frustrado, e levanta as mãos como quem parece que desiste de você. _

_"Você pode ao menos me dizer o porquê de sua situação com Rachel Berry ser complicada?"_

_Você hesita. Passa os dedos entre os fios de cabelos dourados e pensa em como seria a melhor maneira de responder a isso. Ela vai se irritar. E você tem quase certeza disso._

_"Rachel e eu fomos do mesmo colégio." _

_"Em... Ohio?" Ela franze o rosto em forte pensamento. "Rachel é de Lima? Eu não sabia disso."_

_"Achei que como fã número um você saberia desse detalhe."_

_"Acho que ela nunca comentou nada parecido sobre isso." Ela balança a cabeça e continua. "De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso. Qual é problema entre você e ela?"_

Minta, Fabray. Minta para salvar sua vida. Minta. Minta. Minta.

_Por mais que os alertas vermelhos estivessem piscando em sua mente naquela hora, você não teve a coragem de mentir, por mais preocupante que fosse a futura reação dela. Então quando você conta toda a verdade, toda a história para ela, envolvendo Glee, Rachel Berry, gravidez, líderes de torcidas e raspadinhas, você está esperando pelo pior. _

_E é certo da sua parte esperar pelo pior. Porque até você própria desprezava o ser cruel que você era antigamente. E quando ela não responde você se preocupa, porque ela está simplesmente ali parada olhando para você. Talvez ela estivesse tendo um aneurisma pelo excesso de informação._

_"Amy." Você chama. "Você está bem?"_

_"Raspadinhas?" ela fala, catatônica, chocada e assustada demais para lhe encarar no momento. "Esse era o tipo de coisa que se usam em sua escola? Onde diabos você estudou?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_"Isso é simplesmente horrível. No meu colégio haviam algumas peças que os alunos populares montavam, mas não era algo assim. Nem era algo diário." E então ela repete. "Isso é simplesmente horrível."_

_"Eu sei."_

_"Quinn." Ela começa, e mexe as mãos como se não soubesse como explicar o que ela tinha para dizer, seu rosto era irritado e suas mãos estavam gesticulando mais do que o normal. "Você foi uma _idiota_."_

_A maneira que ela fala a palavra: 'idiota', me assustava muito. Era como se ela conseguisse colocar toda frustração dela comigo numa palavra apenas. Se eu não já soubesse que o que ela estava falando era verdade, a forma com que ela estava falando aquilo teria me assustado ainda mais._

_"Eu sei."_

_"Por quê?" _

_"Por que o quê?"_

_"Por que você foi uma idiota?" ela questionou, parte de sua pergunta havia me pegado desprevenida. Só que a maneira que seus olhos estavam focados e mim pela primeira vez me faziam perceber que ela não estava irritada, nem chateada, só apenas confusa. Muito confusa. "Quero dizer, desde que eu lhe conheço você apenas tem me provado ser uma das pessoas mais generosas e de coração bom que eu conheço. Quem era essa Quinn?" _

_"Não sei."_ Eu realmente não sei.

_"Veja, eu entendo sobre a história da gravidez e aquilo tudo, até porque você já tinha me contado sobre isso. E na parte dessa história quando você estava grávida eu conseguia enxergar a Quinn que eu conheço agora. Não essa Quinn líder de torcida que comandavam banhos de raspadinhas em alunos na parte de baixo da hierarquia escolar. Ela não me parece com você." Ela para. "Quando você voltou a falar com a Rachel afinal de contas?"_

_"No começo da semana." Você responde incerta. "Eu estou tentando fazer reparos." _

_"É bom mesmo que esteja." _

_"Eu estou." É apenas quando você balança sua cabeça freneticamente afirmando que você estava tentando consertar tudo que ela nota o desespero em seus gestos e acredita em você. _

_"Só não tente não a machucar, ok?" _

_A sinceridade na voz de sua amiga lhe faz questionar se em algum momento você vai escorregar e fazer alguma besteira em relação a Rachel. Talvez você fizesse, quero dizer, você era Quinn Fabray, e de fato, você passou parte de sua vida fazendo terríveis besteiras. _

_Só que você não queria errar com a Rachel._

_Pelo menos, não de novo._

_"Eu não vou."_

_"Bom." Ela murmura._

_"Além do que, eu ainda estou tentando conseguir a amizade dela." Você explica. "Você fala como se eu tivesse motivos ocultos para me aproximar dela."_

_O ar fica mais leve, e você sente que vocês duas estão novamente a bons termos, porque ela lhe cutuca no braço brincando._

_"Quando se trata de pessoas do sexo feminino, você quase sempre tem motivos ocultos por trás."_

_"Eu não tenho chances nenhuma com ela. Nem em um milhão de anos."_

_Você a ouve soltando um barulho de surpresa irônica enquanto ela começa a andar novamente para o outro lado da mesa. _

_"Quinn Fabray dizendo que não tem chances com alguém?" ela pega a pasta mais próxima, fingindo se proteger por trás. "Se escondam! O mundo está prestes a entrar no apocalipse."_

_Seu braço vira rápido, e você joga o lápis, o qual estava sendo usado para as contas, na direção dela, mas infelizmente ela consegue desviar a tempo e se endireitar na cadeira com um sorriso simples e cínico. _

_"Até o ultimo momento que eu chequei, Rachel era restritamente interessada em homens." Você volta a suas anotações, quando percebe que havia sido recebida por um silencio. _Estranho_. Amy era uma daquelas pessoas que sempre tinham as respostas a ponta de língua. Algo a mais em sua forte personalidade._

_Motivo o qual você adiava sempre que possível qualquer chance de Santana e Amy se conhecerem. Seria um desastre e provavelmente, alguém acabaria no hospital. Não. Não era uma boa imagem mental._

_Então essa pausa silenciosa foi o único motivo para lhe fazer levantar a cabeça e encarar a sua sócia, que estava olhando para qualquer lugar naquela hora, menos você._

_Algo estava errado._

_Completamente errado._

_"Amy, Rachel é hétero, certo?" _

_"Você realmente não lê revistas." Ela murmura, revirando os olhos._

_

* * *

_

"_Quinn?_" a ligação não é das melhores, só que sua audição é suficiente para identificar quem era do outro lado da linha.

"Shelby?"

"_Desculpe ligar uma hora dessas, eu sei que provavelmente você está ocupada com os detalhes do casamento. Rachel me explicou._" Ela espera por alguns segundos para continuar. "_Mas eu tentei falar com ela, e o telefone dela estava fora de área, acho_."

"Rachel está sem celular." Seus dedos passam em seus cabelos, nervosamente, enquanto você observa de longe, Puck fazer uma pequena passagem de som. A sensação era que tudo estava prestes a dar muito errado. "É uma das medidas estranhas dela de se poupar até a hora do casamento."

"_Ah."_

"Mas ela está em casa, provavelmente." Seu sorriso é sem força, porque você está cansada da correria das meras horas desde que você levantou da cama.

A sua situação em relação ao círculo você/Rachel/Shelby/Beth não era ainda das mais estáveis, porém era confortável o suficiente para afirmar que a relação entre vocês quatro estava indo relativamente bem. As suas visitas para Beth eram mais constantes do que você imaginou que inicialmente seriam, enquanto Shelby parecia aos poucos tentar reatar qualquer laço de afinidade que antes eram inexistentes com Rachel.

Era claro, que sua noiva ainda tinha sérios problemas de segurança em relação a sua mãe. E você não podia tirar sua razão quanto a isso, já que Rachel tinha todos os motivos para não confiar numa pessoa que abriu mão dela não apenas uma vez, mas duas.

Só que Rachel tinha um coração aberto, e você era uma das muitas provas disso. Quero dizer, sinceramente, se ela não perdoasse tanto, você nunca teria passado de uma simples atormentadora da época de escola para futura esposa. Era estranho como as coisas poderiam mudar numa questão de tempo.

E se ela conseguiu lhe deixar entrar na vida dela, por que não deixaria a própria mãe?

Parte disso tudo era devido a Beth e você sabia disso. Porque o primeiro encontro de vocês quatro havia sido algo completamente não planejado (pelo menos da sua parte e da de Rachel.

Porque Shelby e a sua filha estavam na saída do teatro após uma das apresentações de sua namorada. Era um tanto óbvio que elas não haviam assistido pelo espetáculo, já que Beth meramente alcançava a altura do ombro de Rachel e se elas tentassem entrar, seriam barradas por conta da censura.

No final das contas, Beth era mais adorável do que você pensava. Claro que você não tinha a menor ideia disso no começo, porque você não conseguia pensar ou falar nada assim que o primeiro encontro aconteceu. Shelby também não. Ela obviamente, não sabia que você estaria junto da sua filha biológica.

Foi estranho, muito estranho até. Só que quando Beth explicou que a sua mãe sempre comentava que ela tinha uma irmã mais velha que estava na Broadway e que ela passou a infância inteira dela esperando para conhecê-la, Rachel estava comprada. Ela não tinha escolha e instantaneamente entrou no papel de irmã mais velha.

A culpa não era de Beth que ela não tinha contato nenhum com a sua suposta irmã. E não era algo que deveria ser privado de. Esse era um dos muitos argumentos da parte de Rachel.

Então quando Beth descobre da existência não só de sua irmã, mas também de sua mãe biológica, a ideia de dois presentes num dia só parecem muito mais simples na cabeça de uma criança do que na dos outros três seres adultos. Aos poucos vocês se acostumam com uma ocasião.

Leva um dia para você conseguir falar mais de uma palavra e Rachel finalmente começar a relaxar enquanto você desajeitadamente começa a conversar com Beth pela primeira vez.

Era o começo de uma família disfuncional. Principalmente porque Shelby teve que arrumar uma maneira de explicar de um jeito simples e aceitável que a sua "irmã" estava namorando com sua mãe biológica. Não foi uma das melhores conversas de todos os tempos, mas era algo que ela teria que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"_Hmmm." _Ela murmura do outro lado do telefone.

_"_Tem algum motivo especial para você estar ligando?_" _Sam acena para você a distancia, finalmente carregando um inconfundível arranjo de flores. O que significava que Finn havia conseguido pegar a encomenda a tempo. _Menos uma preocupação. _"Algum problema com o vôo?"

"_Pode-se dizer isso." _A ligação corta um pouco, mas você consegue entender completamente o sentido da frase e ouvir o barulho inquestionável da voz de Beth ao seu lado. "_O avião vai pousar antes do combinado, aproximadamente uns 30 minutos antes do previsto."_

"O quê? Por quê?"

_"Eu não sei ao- (alguma coisa)- porqu- (alguma coisa)- o piloto disse qu- (alguma coisa)- todos os passageiros."_ – É ótimo o fato de você não entender telepaticamente o que diabos ela está tentando informar. E as falhas continuam. _"Quinn –(alguma coisa)- tenho que ir. Obrigada por entender a situação, eu- (alguma coisa) – Vejo você no casamento."_

E com isso a linha fica muda. Você só não passa mais tempo olhando para o aparelho eletrônico em sua mão, porque um barulho ensurdecedor de microfonia percorre toda a área da recepção. Puck corre de um lado para o outro, enquanto Mercedes tenta tirar o microfone do suporte.

_Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo. _

_

* * *

_

_"Um ingresso par-"_

_Você não termina a frase porque o rapaz do outro lado do vidro franze o rosto, olhando para baixo, e para cima, e depois para baixo de novo como quem verifica alguma coisa. Sua sobrancelha levanta no mesmo instante. _O quê agora? Vão me impedir de entrar no teatro?

_"Srta. Quinn Fabray?" _

_"Sim...?" sua voz é tão cautelosa, que parece que você sabe que está por algum motivo em encrenca. O que você havia feito você ainda não sabia._

_"Seus ingresso já está reservado." Ele afirma de uma maneira profissional, passando a entrada pela abertura disponível entre vocês. _Rachel.

_Quando você segura o pequeno tíquete, você nota que não é apenas o ingresso que você está na mão. A um pequeno papel metalizado que faz você encarar o jovem atendente de novo. _

_"Passagem para os bastidores." Ele responde mexendo a cabeça._

_"Oh."_

_"Você pode pedir ajuda a qualquer um dos instrutores dentro do teatro que eles lhe guiam até o local. Não se preocupe."_

_Você entra pelo saguão principal, tentando se concentrar nas emoções que você está sentindo no momento. Você não acha que consegue mais diferenciar muito bem uma da outra. E conseguindo finalmente sentar em seu lugar, é possível parar para observar os sintomas:_

_Nervosismo? Suas mãos estavam geladas. _

_Ansiedade? Você não conseguia manter o foco em nada ao seu redor. _

_Apreensão? Seus dedos mexiam constantemente nos braços da cadeira, irritando a pessoa ao seu lado esquerdo._

_Você estava na primeira fila, provavelmente um dos melhores lugares para qualquer outra pessoa. Não para você. Por mais incrível e espetacular que fosse o musical, você não estava esperando e querendo ver novamente a cena de Rachel com o co-astro dela. _

_Além do que, a conversa que Amy havia tido com você passava constantemente por sua cabeça, fazendo quase impossível de você se concentrar. Era torturante._

_Pela visão de uma fã, você tinha entendido o pequeno e aclamado histórico amoroso da vida de Rachel. Mas como uma pessoa que conhecia Rachel há bem mais tempo, era muito estranho para você processar tudo. Na verdade, você não tinha a menor ideia porque diabos ela ainda não tinha lhe dito nada a respeito._

_Quer dizer, você havia sido sincera com ela, certo? _Eu poderia a confrontar. _A verdade, não era uma boa ideia. E você sabia disso. Se tornar a antiga Quinn Fabray atrás de algo não era algo que você estava ansiosa em fazer. _

_As luzes diminuíram gradualmente e a sua frente apareceu Rachel com seu vestido de algodão extremamente curto e suas longas meias escuras. Você balançou a cabeça, tentando não focar demais nas pernas cobertas de Rachel. _Não. Não olhe, Fabray.

_Incrivelmente, a peça passou relativamente rápida, tirando apenas o momento da cena de sexo, que por algum motivo continuava passando dolorosamente devagar. Só que dessa vez você já estava preparada, então você focava em outras coisas no palco que não os dois corpos em cima do tablado pendurado. _

_Leva exatamente vinte dois minutos para que Rachel volte aos bastidores, dentro de seu próprio camarim onde haviam lhe deixado esperando. Quando ela entra, ainda em seu uniforme, ela sorri de leve lhe observando. _

"_Achei que você trocasse de roupa antes de dar os autógrafos."_

"_Eu troco. Mas hoje eu queria terminar mais cedo." Ela diz._

"_Como você sabia que eu viria hoje? Eu poderia muito bem não ter aparecido." _

"_Eu tinha a sensação que você viria." Ela dá em ombros, e vira-se de uma maneira que está encarando o espelho, tentando por suas mãos nas costas para abrir os botões do vestido branco. _

"_Não seja tão convencida, Berry." Você tenta esconder o sorriso por trás de suas palavras, mas parecia algo completamente impossível. Mas Rachel parecia estar muito entretida na luta contra seu vestido para notar. "Você quer ajuda?" _Quinn. Não.

"_Você poderia me ajudar?" os olhos dela se clareiam esperançosamente. _

Não.

Péssima ideia, Fabray.

Não.

Simplesmente não.

"_Claro." Quando você levanta do sofá contra sua mente negativa, você sente sua pulsação acelerando desnecessariamente. Ela coloca suas costas em sua direção, e você observa meticulosamente a parte de trás do vestido. Os botões são tão pequenos e simétricos que são quase imperceptíveis. _

_As pontas dos seus dedos estão geladas quando fazem contato com o tecido da roupa de Rachel, e você tem certeza que por um certo momento você parou de respirar. Você não sabe o porquê, nem como, mas parece que você não tem um controle mais tão exato de seu próprio corpo._

"_Quinn?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Você está tendo problemas de abrir-los ou-"_

"_Oh." Você se surpreende, notando que pela primeira vez tinha se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. "Desculpe. Pequenos botões."_

"_Certo."_

_Quando o primeiro botão é aberto, você tenta focar no tecido embaixo de seus dedos, não a pele que está lentamente aparecendo pela abertura. Você estava se comportando como uma louca, e sem motivo nenhum aparente. _

Que porra está de errado com você, Quinn?

Foco.

_Já é no terceiro botão que as extremidades de seus dedos fazem contato com a pele de sua ex-colega de colégio. Você não sabe explicar e nem sabe o que pensar, porque você se dar conta que você está sentindo seus dedos ardendo por cima da pela bronzeada de Rachel. _Estranho.

_Você jura que sente Rachel tremendo quando o seu movimento sai completamente errado, não conseguindo abrir o quinto botão, mas fazendo que as duas tonalidades de pele colidissem novamente. Talvez suas mãos estivessem geladas demais e você nem ia havia se dado conta. _

_Isso tudo indicava que você estava perdendo o pouco de sanidade que ainda lhe restava, porque você não mais entendia seu próprio comportamento. Sua garganta estava doendo, sua respiração estava fraca e quase toda sua confiança tinha indo por água abaixo._

_Exatamente por isso, você se afastou o mais rápido possível quando conseguiu abrir o último botão, dando espaço o suficiente para Rachel fazer o que quer que ela fosse fazer com seu vestido parcialmente aberto. _Rachel tem duas covinhas na parte de baixo das costas?

Isso é-

Não olhe, Quinn.

Apenas não olhe.

"_Eu achei que você queria lucrar com minhas vindas aqui." Você comenta, tentando quebrar o silencio agonizante, enquanto é possível você escutar Rachel mexendo em suas próprias roupas do outro lado do camarim. "Por que o ingresso de graça?"_

"_Essa é uma ótima pergunta, Quinn." _Não diga. _"Eu estava pensando sobre o fato de você estar disposta a acabar todo seu salário mensal para assistir as minhas apresentações, numa forma de aos poucos tentar conquistar minha confiança." _Você não a encara ainda, mas a sua vontade é de revirar os olhos em sua direção. _"Entretanto, eu estava observando e fiz algumas pesquisas sobre o seu trabalho. E sei de fato que você acaba de montar o estúdio, e apesar de tudo estar indo relativamente ótimo, eu sei de fato, que o investimento e a renda não são das melhores principalmente no meio artístico. Então eu cheguei a conclusão que até você conseguir se tornar uma incrível e renomeada artista, o que eu tenho certeza que _não_ vai levar muito tempo, eu vou adiar os seus gastos com os meus próprios trabalhos. Assim como quando você chegar ao ápice de sua carreira, eu estarei esperando necessariamente para ser recompensada igualmente."_

_Você fica olhando para parece com uma cara confusa tentando entender tudo que Rachel havia lhe dito. Não era das tarefas mais fáceis, levando em consideração que ela ainda continua falando muito rápido e em uma quantidade __desnecessári__a de palavras. _

_Afinal de contas, era para você ter ficado ofendida com o fato de ela ter falado sobre sua falta de estabilidade financeira? Ou era para você ficar assustada com o fato que ela sabia sobre esse assunto, apesar de você ter falado apenas de maneira superficial sobre o estúdio na noite anterior. _

_Você optou pela segunda opção. Até porque, no fundo, Rachel não estava lhe criticando. Era a forma estranha que ela tinha esclarecer as coisas, algo que você precisava ainda se acostumar com. _

"_Rachel, achei que você tinha parado com esse hábito de perseguir e pesquisar sobre as vidas das outras pessoas sem consentimento delas." Sua voz tem uma falsa seriedade. "Isso meio que assustava todo mundo na época do colégio."_

"_Eu não persegui." Ela se defende. "Essa é a função de ter um bom empresário que pode fazer esse tipo de trabalho para você." _

"_Um dos pontos positivos de ser uma estrela?"_

"_Um dos pontos positivos." Ela concorda._

"_Tem pontos negativos?"_

"_Tudo tem seus pontos negativos, Quinn." Ela aparece na sua frente em seus trajes normais com uma expressão tão ilegível quanto o tom de suas palavras. _

_Você segura sua língua para não perguntar sobre o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, porque por sua expressão não parecia ser um assunto que deveria ser levado à frente. _

"_De qualquer forma," ela monta seu melhor sorriso. "eu estou com fome. Você quer jantar em algum lugar?"_

"_Claro."_

_Você não estava com fome._

_Mas você não tinha o menor interesse em desperdiçar uma completa oportunidade de fazer Rachel confiar mais e mais em você. _

_Por algum motivo que até hoje você não entende, você e Rachel terminam acabaram no Central Park ingerindo uma boa quantidade de pretzels da _Pretzels Vendors_. Você ainda nem sabia da existência de pretzels veganos no cardápio, mas quando Rachel lhe disse que eles tiraram a manteiga e boa parte dos ingredientes de origem animal, tentando imitar os pretzels inofensivos da _Auntie Annie's_, você não contestou. _

"_Não é tão ruim como soa." Ela comenta. _

_"Ele jogou ovos em você." Você diz. "_É_ tão ruim quanto soa. Ele era um imbecil."_

_Você não sabe exatamente o porquê de vocês terem começado a conversar sobre Jesse. Mas mesmo assim, você não tem a coragem para parar de falar, ou perguntar o que quer que você esteja querendo perguntar. _

_Era irritante. Amy havia lhe dado um resumo sobre o que havia acontecido na vida dela nos últimos meses, pelo que parecia, não tinha sido uma das situações mais agradáveis para ela. Nem para qualquer pessoa que estivesse no lugar dela._

_Então é quando Rachel está tagarelando novamente que sua mente pensa de varias maneiras de como fazer a pergunta que você estava tentando fazer desde o começo da noite. _Talvez você não devesse falar nada. Ela pode lhe falar quando estiver pronta. Certo? _Certo. _

"_Quinn? Quinn?" ela lhe chama algumas vezes até ter sua atenção, você sabia que tinha literalmente se perdido em seus pensamentos, só que você torcia para que ela não tivesse notado. _

"_Oh, desculpe. O que você estava falando?"_

"_Você está bem?" ela questiona cuidadosamente, enquanto você toma um gole de sua garrafa de água, tentando parecer o mais normal possível. _

"_Sim. Só estou com... algumas coisas na cabeça."_

_Qualquer outra pessoa teria não pressionado quanto assunto. Mas Rachel Berry não era qualquer pessoa. _

"_O que está passando por sua cabeça?"_

"_Hmmm..."_

"_Só diga." Ela faz um barulho com a boca apreensivamente. Vocês estavam dando voltas aleatoriamente pelo Central Park já que nenhuma de vocês tinha nada para fazer no momento se não apreciar a presença uma da outra. E ir para outro lugar não era uma opção. "É algo relacionado a mim?"_

"_Talvez."_

"_Eu tenho um outro poder de persuasão e se você não quer que os meus muitos talentos contra você para isso, eu aconselho que você fale logo." Ela para. "Prometo não ficar com raiva ou lhe dar uma tapa."_

"_Por que você necessariamente acha que o que eu vá fazer vai resultar em uma tapa?" quando você ri confusa, ela apenas revira os olhos. "Que ideia você tem sobre mim."_

"_Pelo que eu notei, você e Puck são mais semelhantes do que eu esperava, então se com ele é sempre necessário estar preparada para o pior, eu não irei fazer expectativas ou tratamentos diferentes com vocês." Ela explica. "E se para ele, tapas são sempre adequadas de acordo com certas observações, igualmente devem ser para você. Apesar de agora nesse momento eu prometer que minha mão não lhe atingirá."_

"_Ignorando o fato que eu fui reduzida ao máximo possível com as comparações com Puck, eu não acho que para meu comentário terá necessidade de agressão física." _

"_Oh, ótimo." Ela sorri. "Então diga."_

Não fale, Quinn. Não fale.

_Seus dedos se mexem de maneira nervosa, e apesar de você estar segurando a garrafa de água, sua vontade é de enfiar as mãos no bolso do casaco, as impedindo de tremer._

"_Hoje foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar de Katharine Fletcher."_

_Você sente o corpo dela ficar tenso por uma fração de segundos. _Oh, que bom.

"_Não estou lhe cobrando, nem nada do tipo. Foi só um comentário." Você continua. "Uma amiga minha me contou a história. Pelo menos a história que saiu nas revistas."_

"_Você não sabia?"_

"_Minha expressão parece com uma pessoa que sabia?" é retórico, mas ela responde mesma assim, balançando a cabeça. "Por que você não me contou que era bi?"_

"_Nunca veio a tona."_

"_Ah, claro."_

"_É. Eu poderia ter feito algo mais ou menos assim ontem: 'Ei, esse jantar está delicioso. Por falar nisso, eu namorei uma mulher há alguns meses atrás. Você pode, por favor, me passar o sal? Obrigada.'" Eu não apreciava o cinismo na sua voz, só que ela meio que tinha um argumento quanto a isso. "É. Não vejo isso acontecendo."_

"_Você poderia ter me dito no momento que avisei que era gay?"_ Soa algum sino? Talvez? Nada?_ Você está no meio de um momento cômico e de frustração. Não da para diferenciar quando um termina ou o outro começa em sua voz. "Aquele pareceu um momento propício."_

"_Desculpe, eu estava muito chocada para processar tudo corretamente naquela hora."_

Faz sentido.

"_De qualquer forma, eu não acredito que eu seja bi."_

Oh.

"_Oh."_

"_Porque eu não acredito em rótulos. Quero dizer, para mim não. Eu me apaixono pela pessoa, não pelo seu gênero ou o tipo de seus órgãos genitais." _Rachel talvez seja a única pessoa que consegue levantar o termo 'órgãos genitais' numa conversa completamente séria que não seja em propósitos científicos ou educativos. _"Para mim a pessoa em si é mais importantes que os outros fatores externos."_

"_Hmmm..." as palavras certas não passam pela sua cabeça. Porque naquele exato momento você não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer quanto aquilo. "Você... vai ao menos me dizer o que aconteceu?"_

_A expressão facial de Rachel se transforma várias vezes entre mágoa e tédio. Você não sabe diferencia entre os dois, ou o motivos dos dois, ou nem afirmar se realmente era tédio e mágoa, porque ela estava sendo muito difícil de a ler naquela hora. _

"_A mesma história de sempre. Duas pessoas por algum motivo começam a ter que trabalhar muito próximas, o que acaba criando aquela tensão sexual horrível no ar, uma delas se apaixona a outra não, apesar da segunda pessoa não deixar clara sua falta de sentimentos e ainda se aproveita da situação por causa disso, causando um coração quebrado e um terrível término de namoro com direito a traição pública." Ela suspira. "E obviamente, algo que envolve uma trilha sonora das músicas mais depressivas já criadas em todos os tempos."_

"_Achei que você fosse me dar uma versão mais dramática da história."_

"_Desculpe por desapontar."_

_Por um segundo você não sabe o que fazer. Seus dedos se curvaram sobre o fino casaco que você estava usando, enquanto você pensava. _É melhor não pressionar, certo?_ Era irritante o fato de você ter escolhido deixar o silencio obscuro se preencher ao redor de vocês, que continuavam caminhando sem nenhum destino certo._

"_Desculpe eu apenas não sou muito... falante sobre esse assunto." Ela explica. Por um momento você pensa em quebrar qualquer regra sua sobre contatos físicos e abraçá-la porque ela parece que acaba de receber a notícia que seu filhote havia sido atropelado ou algo parecido. Você não faz isso, óbvio. "É so que... Katharine foi... hm... uma péssima experiência." _

Katharine Fletcher.

"_Você já gostou tanto de uma pessoa que já teve impressão que seu coração parou completamente de bater nem que fosse por uma questão de segundos?" _Não._ Sua cabeça balança afirmativamente, mesmo que pela sua mente você achasse que isso fosse um ato completamente irreal e louco._

_Não que Rachel fosse louca. Quer dizer, do jeito dela perfeccionista ela era. Mas quanto essa história toda de relacionamento ela não passava de qualquer outra pessoa dessa estranha sociedade obcecada com o amor. Era óbvio que qualquer pessoa, adoraria sentir o um pouco do que era esse sentimento superestimado, e Rachel não era nem menos ou mais sã por querer o mesmo. _

_Você entendia a teoria disso tudo. Ao menos._

"_Agora imagine que essa pessoa que lhe faz sentir isso, lhe trai." Ela para. "E da pior maneira possível, porque faz não só você, mas também toda Nova York saber também por causa de um jornal com competentes fotógrafos e redatores." _

_E agora você quer socar essa pessoa. Apenas isso. _

"_Um tanto quanto humilhante, não acha?"_

_Há uma longa pausa, até que ela continue. _

"_Você não tinha a menor ideia de nada disso até ontem, não foi?" A pergunta de Rachel é retórica, e soa quase cética. Ela tenta não sorrir com isso._

"_Hmm... até hoje. Há algumas horas atrás." Você sorri sem graça. "Aliás, como _eu_ saberia disso?" _

_"Eu não sei. Jornais, revistas, televisão talvez?" ela retorna, como se já não fosse óbvio. "Isso é um dos assuntos mais falados ultimamente, ao menos, em amplitude dos teatros."_

_"Eu não sou por dentro da área cênica musical." Seus ombros se encolhem, e você estreita seus olhos como quem está prestes a se perder em pensamento. _

"_Você vive em Nova York, Quinn. Pelo amor de Deus. Você vira a qualquer esquina e você encontra um outdoor sobre alguma peça, ou melhor, um teatro. Em que mundo você vive?" _

"_No mundo sem revista de fofocas?" você tenta, e em resposta Rachel apenas revira os olhos. "Ela é uma idiota, você sabe."_

"_Quem?"_

"_Sua ex."_

_Ela permanece em silencio e você tira isso como uma pequena vitória._

_"Você deveria me dar o endereço dela."_

_"Por quê?" seu rosto se junta em confusão._

_"Ela parece com alguém que merecia levar um bom soco. Eu posso dar um jeito nisso se for necessário." Você sente que Rachel não quer sorrir com isso e dar mais abertura para qualquer tipo de violência, mesmo que ficcional, só que você sente seus lábios lutando um contra o outro e se espremendo. "Ou eu poderia simplesmente chamar reforços. Seria ótimo."_

_"Reforços?"_

_"Santana, provavelmente."_

_"Por mais que seja um ato completamente afável, cordial e estúpido, eu agradeço sua lealdade quanto a minha honra, Quinn. Mas eu você apreciaria muito mais fora da cadeia." Ela sorri adoravelmente em sua direção, antes de parar para pensar. "Santana nem tanto. Mas você entende meu ponto de vista."_

_"Certo. Eu não vou procurá-la. Mas," você levanta um dos dedos, dando ênfase. "se ela se aproximar dez metros de distancia sua, você não vai poder me impedir. Ou ao menos me impedir de fazer a ligação para meu banco de apoio."_

_"Parece um trato razoável."_

_"E é." Você concorda. _

_Rachel lhe olha com um sorriso adorável no rosto. _

_"De qualquer forma, qual seria o motivo de uma pessoa ser louca o suficiente pra trair você? Ela devia ser uma completa imbecil." _

_Ela levanta a cabeça e encara o céu por alguns minutos como quem pondera uma resposta. E você só a espera. Tecnicamente nenhuma das duas estava observando por onde estava andando, porque Rachel estava observando o vão escuro em cima de suas cabeças, e você estava observando, bem, ela. Podia ser uma questão de segundos para algum de vocês duas tropeçassem. _

_"Eu não sei. Ela tinha um ego muito grande para falar a verdade. Todos diziam que era bem maior do que o meu."_

_"Eu acho que você sente algo por pessoas com egos inflados. Se lembra de Jesse?" Rachel não sabe se rir ou lhe dar uma tapa. _

_"Você quer parar de falar dele? Já é a segunda vez que você toca no assunto." Ela ri, finalmente. "Por que isso agora?"_

_"Eu não sei. Deve ser por causa daquele seu co-astro. Ele é assustadoramente parecido com Jesse St. Asshole." Ela não apenas ri com isso, mas como gargalha. _

_"Ele não é nem um _pouco_ parecido com Jesse."_

_"Você não pode opinar quanto a isso. Está muito cega pelo sucesso para ter algum argumento lógico quanto a isso." _

_"Eu não vou discutir isso com você." Ela cruza os braços. "Voltando ao assunto, eu não tenho algo por pessoas com egos inflados. Apesar de eu ter que admitir que boa parte da minha relação com Katharine ter sido pela confiança dela."_

"_Eu não gosto dela." Você afirma, e esquece por um minuto que não era para falar isso em voz alta. Rachel sorri finalmente olhando para o seu rosto vermelho. _

_"Você nem conhece ela."_

_"Eu não preciso conhecer para saber que eu não gosto de uma pessoa."_

_"Claro que precisa. Isso é como um..." as sobrancelhas de Rachel se dobram, e seu rosto se retorce em como se ela estivesse perdida em uma lógica complexa, enquanto procura uma forma de me explicar isso. "um julgamento premeditado. É como, preconceito. Você está fazendo um julgamento antes de conhecer a pessoa." _

_Você não sabia o que fazer primeiro, revirar os olhos pela falta de base da sua afirmação ou brigar por ela por estar defendendo sua ex-namorada que já havia a traído. De qualquer uma das escolher, Rachel não iria gostar._

_"É sério que você está defendendo a garota que lhe traiu publicamente e é uma idiota?" pré-julgamento ou não, você não podia ter deixado de acrescentar a última parte sobre ela ser idiota. Novamente._

_Porque sinceramente, qualquer pessoa que pensar, apenas pensar, em fazer isso com uma pessoa tão fantástica quanto Rachel Berry, merecia muito mais do que ser chamada apenas de idiota. Você se controlou para não causar uma péssima segunda impressão por alguma coisa indevida que poderia sair em seu vocabulário se você realmente expressasse o que você sentia quanto aquela situação. _

"_Okay, talvez ela fosse uma idiota." Ela assentiu, abaixando a cabeça e desviando o olhar. Talvez ela não tivesse superado ela ainda. Essa ideia fez você se afundar mais na maneira estranha que seu corpo estava reagindo quanto as coisas ligadas a Rachel. _Você está indo a loucura, Quinn. _"Talvez, eu não sei, eu não fosse boa o suficiente para ela."_

_É o primeiro momento que você nota que Rachel está chorando. Você nunca havia parado para notar como ela ficava chorando, nem mesmo no colégio. O rosto dela ficava estranhamente expressivo, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em meio a lágrimas e ela tentava disfarçar olhando para o outro lado. Mesmo chorando, Rachel ainda parecia ridiculamente atraente. _

_E você sabe que nunca havia passado isso pela sua cabeça, porque nos últimos anos você tinha se desacostumado com mulheres sensíveis ao seu redor. E quando qualquer uma delas chorava, era o momento mais desconfortável possível, e era onde você sabia que depois dali você nunca iria sentir a atração por ela da mesma forma._

Mas não Rachel.

_Então você para em sua frente, a evitando de continuar andando. _

"_Nunca diga isso de novo." Sua voz está presa no fundo de sua garganta, e você solta um pouco da respiração que você nem sabia que estava prendendo. Ela lhe olha confusa._

"_Por quê?"_

"_Você tem que estar brincando, Rachel. Se eu tivesse uma garota como você, eu _juro_ que eu beijaria o chão que ela andasse."_

_Isso a fez rir entre lágrimas, e pela primeira vez a ideia de um relacionamento de verdade vagou por sua mente. E quando você balança a cabeça num reflexo para espantar o pensamento, já era tarde demais. Algo já estava definitivamente errado. Por alguns segundos, você não pareceu se importar com isso, e fez o inesperado._

_Você a abraçou._

_Foi algo tão impensado que você só se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando Rachel hesitantemente colocou seus braços em volta de sua cintura, enquanto você a segurava de uma maneira que não a sufocasse pela diferença de altura. _

_Abraços não são comuns em seu dia-a-dia. Você nem se lembra quando foi a última vez que você abraçou alguém. Não que isso importasse, porque ali, Rachel parecia o encaixe perfeito para o seu braço, enquanto seu coração disparava como um louco dentro de seu peito. _

_Era estranho, bizarro, maravilhoso e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Não era de longe uma reação normal. _

_Era a reação de algo indescritível e que fazia você suspeitar que talvez nunca tivesse vivido parte nenhuma de sua vida sequer até aquele momento. _

"_Desde quando você é tão encantadora, Quinn?" a voz abafada de Rachel em seu pescoço fala. E seu corpo começa a formigar com o efeito da respiração dela em seu pescoço. _Recomponha-se. _Só que apesar de sua mente está mandando você se recompor e voltar ao normal, você não teve força o suficiente para fazer isso. Mesmo que você tivesse, não conseguiria._

_Você estava presa agora as pequenas mãos de Rachel Berry, apesar de ainda nem estar ciente disso. _

"_E-eu não sei." Você gagueja. E é o fim do poço, porque você nunca gagueja._

"_É assim que você consegue todas as garotas que deseja?" a voz repete de novo, e você teme que talvez seus batimentos estejam altos demais, possivelmente a fazendo escutá-los. _Quinn_._

"_Não." Seu tom agora é mais convicto, ao ponto de fazer você se sentir forte o suficiente para soltar uma brincadeira. "Só as que são bonitas." A risada é doce e extraordinária para seus ouvidos, lhe fazendo sorri enquanto ela também dá uma leve tapa em suas costas. _

_Apesar de tudo, ela não lhe solta. _

_E você continua ali no abraço, apesar das pessoas já estarem observando enquanto passam por vocês de maneira hesitantes. Que tipo de pessoas normais se abraçam sem motivo no meio da passagem do Central Park? _

"_Quinn?"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Você sabe que se alguém nos ver aqui nessa posição, isso pode dar uma boa matéria para os jornais de amanhã, não é?"_

_Esse argumento não havia passado pela sua cabeça. Pelo que Rachel me disse, o termino do ultimo relacionamento faria provavelmente ela aparecer na primeira página, afirmando que Rachel havia superado o fim do namoro bem rápido e já estava nos braços de outra desconhecida em plena Nova York. Você não se importava. Mas parte de você se culpava também por não ser algo bom para imagem dela. _

"_Você quer que eu lhe solte?" _

"_Não." A resposta dela é tão sincera que você não a solta. _Foda-se as revistas_._

_No dia seguinte, não há nenhuma matéria sobre isso nos jornais._


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Já é a quarta vez que eu tento postar isso nessa madrugada. Já são quatro e meia da manhã, eu passei um bom tempo editando e ajeitando coisas, então se tive algum erro, culpe meu sono. O capítulo é grande, e eu pensei em dividir e postar a primeira parte hoje e a segundo na outra semana. Mas eu estou cansada demais para fazer isso agora.

Aos que adicionaram essa história aos favoritos, aos que colocaram em alerta e principalmente aos que comentaram, muito obrigada. Aquele que estão acompanhando e não comentáram, eu adoraria ouvir alguma coisa de vocês. Pode ser um texto, um parágrafo, uma frase e até mesmo uma palavra para descrever o capítulo. Eu ficaria muito feliz.

Quanto aos flashbacks, eles vão continuar porque eu gosto de ver a evolução de tudo até chegar ao casamento. Das fases reencontro/amizade/namoro/brigas/risadas/confusões/propostas etc. A ideia de Quinn tentando consertar os erros nas histórias sempre me animam.

Obs.: Há uma referência do pseudônimo que Dianna Agron usava quando escrevia histórias antes de Glee (Charlie).

**Spoiler:** Duets.

**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence. Dá para notar isso até porque Ryan Murphy continua tentando matar o tédio dele brincando de controlar os personagens de maneira louca.

**Espero que aproveitem.**

_

* * *

_

_Oh when the sunshine beckons to ya  
And your wings begin to unfold  
The thoughts you bring and the songs you sing  
Are gonna keep me from the cold_

_And if the sword is among ya_  
_And it's words may wound my soul_  
_You can fill me up with what you've got_  
_Cos my heart's been keeping old_

_She is love_  
_And her ways are high and steep_  
_She is love_  
_And I believe her when she speaks._  
_Love_  
_And her ways are high and steep_  
_She is love_  
_And I believe, I do believe her when she speaks._

_(_**Oasis – She Is Love**_)_

"Você parece estressada." A voz de Kurt soa ao seu lado. Não é preciso olhar para ele para saber que ele simplesmente apareceu ao seu lado. Até hoje você se perguntava como ele conseguia fazer isso, mas sempre que você menos espera ou precisa ele simplesmente surge. Ele repete como se você não tivesse ouvido da primeira vez: "Você está estressada."

_Não diga, Sherlock._

"Sério? Como você conseguiu notar isso? Foi quando eu quase sufoquei Puck com as próprias mãos ou foi por eu ter empurrado Santana dentro do taxi para ela ir buscar Shelby no aeroporto?"

Você continua com a cabeça baixa, massageando suas têmporas, já que você tem medo que caso você o encare, fique cega por seu brilhantismo novamente. Sem contar que parte de você esperava, uma _pequena _ingênua parte de você, pelo menos, que se você o ignorasse, ele iria embora.

Tratando-se de Kurt Hummel e a sua sorte em particular, não aconteceu.

"Para ser sincero, foi no momento em que Artie derrubou a toalha da mesa que resultou em duas garrafas de vinhos quebradas." Você sabia que ele queria acrescentar que o incidente havia acabado com uma das suas melhores camisas _Dolce & Gabbana_, mas acho que notando seu estado, ele se conteve o suficiente para não comentar sobre o assunto e fazer o papel de pessoa adulta.

"Eu não reclamei dele na hora." Você murmura. E você realmente não disse nada. Você apenas respirou fundo e se deixou cair na cadeira mais próxima observando a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, em um puro momento de desespero cansado.

"Exato. Você chegou a um ponto de estresse em que você nem se imporá mais se as coisas estão dando certo ou não."

Já é a segunda vez no dia que você sente uma vontade incontrolável de bater sua cabeça contra a mesa mais próxima. Ou _melhor,_ você queria bater agora a cabeça de _Kurt _contra a mesa mais próxima.

O plano perfeito.

Mas ao invés disso, você escolhe uma resposta mais civilizada:

"Obrigada pelo momento de psicologia, Kurt." Há uma esperança que ele tenha captado todo sarcasmo em sua voz. "Mas eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe."

Isso deveria ser o suficiente para fazê-lo livre para lhe deixar sozinha. Era uma deixa. Ou ele simplesmente ignorou, ou ele realmente estava mais distraído do que todos os outros anos que você o conhecia, porque ele arrasta a cadeira mais próxima, sentando-se delicadamente de pernas cruzadas. Você reconhece seus movimentos pelos cantos dos olhos entre seus dedos.

"É uma boa coisa eu saber quando você está mentindo." _Ou não_. "Me diga o que está passando pela sua cabeça."

"Eu realmente não quero."

"Quinn."

"Kurt." Você o imita.

"Vamos, Fabray. Eu ajudei você esse tempo todo. Eu até lhe ajudei a comprar aquele lindo anel de noivado."

"Você me intimou a levá-lo para comprar o maldito anel. Há uma diferença."

A lembrança de um dia toda dentro de uma joalheria com Kurt não é das melhores. Por mais especialista que ele fosse a tudo que envolvia gostos femininos, partes de você chegava a achar quase uma tortura a maneira perfeccionista que ele podia ser. Certos momentos ele lhe lembrava Rachel bem mais do que devia.

"Se não fosse por mim, você não teria encontrado o anel dos sonhos dela." Ele argumentou e quanto a isso você não tinha o que contestar. "De qualquer forma, se você não começar a falar, eu vou começar a criar teorias que você está tendo dúvidas sobre o casamento."

Uma coisa útil para saber sobre Kurt Hummel: ele sempre sabe exatamente que argumento exato usar para mexer com você, e isso o faz conseguir o que quer ele queira. Era quase manipulador da parte dele. Era algo que podia ser visto tanto como um uma qualidade talentosa quanto um terrível defeito.

Uma qualidade para seu próprio bem e fins, enquanto um defeito em relação a todas as pessoas que estavam alheias e destinadas a sofrer essa horrível punição.

Você se deixa levantar a cabeça por um minuto com seu melhor olhar fuzilante em sua direção.

"Você _sabe_ que não é isso."

Era _óbvio_ que ele sabia que não era. De uma maneira estranha Kurt estava ciente de todos os sentimentos que corriam pela sua cabeça e corpo quanto a Rachel Berry, mesmo que ela não os vocalizasse constantemente, a devoção que você sentia pela sua própria noiva era tão palpável quanto qualquer roupa que Kurt havia especialmente planejada em seu guarda-roupa.

O caso é que isso não o impedia de usar como argumento.

"Então...?"

"É só exaustivo. As flores, a comida, os convidados que eu não tenho a menor ideia quem são, as coisas que podem dar errado. O fato de ser algo tão gigantesco me assusta. Me confunde. Eu não entendo." Kurt está prestes a interferir porque como você já tinha dito antes, a mentalidade dele é bem semelhante a de Rachel às vezes, principalmente quando se fala em casamento. Então você levanta a mão para impedi-lo de falar. "Na verdade, eu entendo. Eu não gosto. Mas eu entendo. É o casamento que ela sonhou, não é? Acho que talvez eu precise simplesmente engolir e parar de agir como um bebê para que isso dê certo."

"Eu não acho que você deva engolir tudo. Também é o seu casamento. Rachel não está dando uma de Sue Sylvester e casando com ela mesma. Sinceramente, acho que ela esteve tão focada com a organização das coisas, que nem notou que você não estava confortável com a situação toda." Ele dá em ombros. "Não é como se você falasse sobre o que você está sentido o tempo todo, Quinn."

"Não é tão ruim assim." _Não é_. "Você fala como se eu estivesse me casando contra minha vontade. Com uma bola de ferro amarrada ao pé. Eu estou feliz. Se ela estiver feliz com tudo, eu estou feliz."

"Certo." Ele coloca as mãos sobre a mesa, me observando cautelosamente. "Talvez você possa ter razão. Mas isso não tira o fato de você estar nervosa. Uma pilha de nervos para falar a verdade."

Um som mais parecido como um grunhido sai da sua garganta. Não é a melhor resposta, mas parece algo a altura de expressar sua frustração.

"Desculpe, eu ainda não consegui aprender com Santana a linguagem dos rosnados." Pontua. "Você pode ser um pouco mais clara?"

"É só que... a quantidade de pessoas desconhecidas fica passando pela minha cabeça de novo e de novo e de novo." Seus dedos seguram na barra da mesa à sua frente nervosamente, lhe prendendo de se perder no pensamento de novo. "O pensamento de fazer alguma coisa errada na hora de dar o presente de casamento de Rachel não é uma das coisas melhores para se pensar quando precisa se acalmar."

"Você tem que parar com essa constante paranóia por causa do presente. Quantas vezes nós já falamos sobre isso?" Kurt mexe a própria franjam dando um longo sorriso seguro. "Além do que, nós vamos estar lá, lembra? Aquela coisa toda do apoio. Soa algum coisa, Fabray?"

"Eu sei que essa é a sua forma de tentar me confortar, mas ironia não é a o caminho certo."

"Vai dar tudo certo."

"Hmmm..."

"Por que você não pode simplesmente confiar em mim?"

"Da última vez que eu confiei em você, Rachel vomitou nas minhas calças por causa do filme que _você_ indicou."

"Eu ainda afirmo que vocês foram ao filme errado."

"E eu ainda afirmo que você me disse o nome errado."

"Você precisa se esquecer disso." Ele balança a mão em desdém junto ao seu rosto. "Até porque já faz muito tempo e você parece uma idosa ranzinza quando reclama sempre sobre a mesma coisa."

"Um mês não é muito tempo, Kurt."

"É o necessário para já ter esquecido."

Você não estar com humor para discutir, então apenas respira fundo e apóia sua cabeça contra seus braços que agora estão descansados contra a mesa.

"Talvez você devesse ligá-la."

"Eu não vou me queixar da cerimônia no dia do casamento." Sua voz sai abafada já que você não levanta a cabeça para respondê-lo.

"Você não precisa." O tom de Kurt é levemente afeminado, não que você se importe. Mas às vezes você simplesmente se esquece disso. "Eu ouvi dizer que escutar a pessoa amada faz qualquer pessoa se sentir um pouco melhor. Por que não tenta? Recarregar as baterias, talvez?"

A sugestão era tentadora. Tentadora até demais, porque ouvir a voz de Rachel naquele momento seria como um leve remédio auditivo. Você sabia. Só que você também sabia que sua noiva havia se auto privado do uso de aparelhos comunicativos.

"Não podemos nos falar até a hora da cerimônia."

"Isso é ridículo, até porque Tina encontrou Rachel escondida no banheiro essa manhã e ela _sabe_ que vocês estavam se comunicando."

"Foi ela quem ligou."

"Então apenas retribua o favor."

"Não posso."

Longa pausa dramática. Dramática demais.

Algo estava prestes a lhe atingir e você sabia.

"Sabe, isso é bem injusto. Eu sempre fui muito mais sincero com meus sentimentos que você. Como você pode estar se casando antes de mim?" _Urg_. "E você quer ligar para sua noiva depois de tudo q-"

"Okay!" você levanta a cabeça, o evitando de continuar com seu jogo mental de _jedi_. Seu celular é tirado tão rápido do bolso que você consegue agir antes que seu amigo consiga dizer outra palavra.

* * *

_Você não tem uma ideia exata de quantos dias se passaram, mas você agora estava vendo, conversando e pensando em Rachel quase que diariamente. Quando você não conseguia falar com ela, pensamentos idiotas surgiam em sua cabeça, o que causava hábitos idiotas, como ficar em casa numa sexta-feira à noite, deitada no sofá assistindo terríveis reprises de séries dos anos 80._

_Chegava a ser o fundo do poço, já que você não se lembra última vez que havia permanecido em casa durante uma sexta-feira à noite. Sextas eram sagradas. Eram as noites em que você deveria sair para se divertir, provavelmente se juntar com alguém e formar uma relação que provavelmente era duraria num período no máximo de uma noite, ou até o café-da-manhã do dia seguinte, caso realmente necessário. _

_E era isso. Era isso que você devia fazer. Claro que havia a exceção caso se você ficasse doente. Mas isso não era exatamente um problema, raras eram as vezes que você ficava de cama. _

_E naquele momento você não estava doente. Pelo menos não fisicamente falando. Porque você já não tinha certeza quanto à parte mental. Havia algo muito estranho com você. E você ainda não sabia o que era. _

Ainda.

_Você não dorme nessa noite, se prometendo nunca repetir esse péssimo costume. _

_Talvez você só estivesse precisando de alguém._

_Sim._

_Era isso._

_Você ia arrumar um encontro quente para o sábado à noite. Isso ia consertar você ao menos. _

_Só que todos os seus planos foram esquecidos quando Rachel Berry apareceu cedo em sua porta na manhã seguinte com uma sacola de ingredientes para um café da manhã reforçado. E vegano._

_As batidas excessivamente compassadas na porta fazem você se perguntar se a sua vizinha grávida estava prestes a dar a luz e precisava de uma carona até o hospital. Porque se fosse esse o caso, você perdoaria quem quer que estivesse lhe torturando tão cedo. Quando você se levanta do sofá, batendo os pés no piso de madeira, é uma luta até você conseguir se arrastar até a porta. _

_O sorriso de Rachel era brilhante demais para uma hora daquelas da manhã, você abre a porta com uma expressão de poucos amigos. _

_"Você tem algum relógio em casa?" você murmura, tentando abrir os olhos completamente. Ao invés de responder ela apenas sorri mais, antes de ter sua expressão cortada por pura preocupação. _

_"Você parece horrível." Rachel comenta, enquanto suas sobrancelhas se arqueiam na direção dela. Sua mão empurra a porta, a escancarando, enquanto seu corpo se escora contra as dobradiças. _

_"Novamente com os comentários para aumentar meu ego, Berry?" quando você cruza os braços, ela revira os olhos. Parecia um divertido jogo de ação e reação. _

_"Você sabe, Quinn. Qualquer pessoa para ter sua energia para o dia seguinte, deve ter tido ao menos oito hora de sono todas as noites. Ao longa da semana, se você conseguir manter esse hábito noturno perfeito, eu tenho quase certeza que você terá um fim de semana um tanto quanto revigorante." Rachel começa, e você balança a cabeça. Por acaso ela era um detector humano para saber se você havia dormido ou não? "E pela sua expressão nesse momento, eu tenho quase toda certeza, que você não dormiu o necessário pa-"_

_"Okay." Você balança as mãos em sua frente, para impedi-la de continuar falando. Rachel fazendo monólogos em sua porta às 9 da manhã não era algo que você tinha em mente para um sábado. "Eu entendi aonde você quer chegar. E não. Eu não dormir a noite inteira. E sim. Eu sei que eu deveria ter dormido oito horas. E por favor, você pode parar de falar 27 palavras por segundo? Eu ainda estou processando que eu tive que levantar do sofá para atender a porta."_

_"Você dormiu no sofá? Isso altamente inapropriado, Quinn. De fato, as pessoas que tendem a ter dores nas costas crônicas prematuramente tiveram péssimas posições de dormir na juventude, geralmente em sofás." É a sua vez de revirar os olhos. "Não é recomendável que você durma em nenhum lugar que não uma cama. Principalmente se anteriormente você assistiu a uma quantidade desaconselhável de televisão. Especialistas afirmam que a televisão pode lhe deixar um pouco mais alerta pelos estímulos visuais e sonoros."_

_Era o segundo monólogo no período de sete minutos de conversa. Você já estava impressionada. _

_"Vou me lembrar disso." Você murmura, sabendo que concordar com ela, ou ao menos fingir que concorda, seria a melhor maneira de terminar uma discussão ou impedir qualquer outro discurso sobre hábitos noturnos. Ela passa por você entrando em seu apartamento. "Você pode entrar por falar nisso. Obrigada por perguntar."_

_Ela não responde e por um segundo você se sente desconfortável. Desconfortável dentro de sua própria casa. Quão ridículo isso soava?_

_Você fecha a porta e se encosta contra ela, observando a situação. Seus olhos reviram o apartamento, a sua bagunça e a pequena figura de Rachel que inspecionava tudo milimetricamente. _

_A diva estava usando uma calça jeans, botas e uma blusa escondida pelo casaco. Você não se lembrava de como o corpo de Rachel era bonito, e como sua bunda se acentuava perfeitamente quando eu usava calças que lhe apertavam exatamente nos lugares certos. Na verdade, você não se lembrava de Rachel usando calças. A única coisa que vinha a sua cabeça era memória das minissaias que ela usava na época do colégio, na época do Novas Direções._

_E então você decide checar seu estado. Seus pés estão descalços contra o frio da madeira do piso, seus shorts pretos são masculinos, mas curtos demais para não destacar suas curvas femininas, enquanto você está usando uma camiseta sem manga branca justa ao corpo. Você nem se lembra quando você trocou de roupa, mas está feliz por ter vestido algo "apropriado"._

"_Sabe, você tem que ser muito segura de si mesma para aparecer num sábado pela manhã na casa de outra pessoa." Você fala, a olhando entrar por trás do balcão da cozinha. O fato de sua casa ser um loft facilitava muito a localização visual das poucas e raras pessoas que circulavam pelo local. "Eu podia estar com companhia."_

"_Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso." A voz de Rachel é distraída. Você desencosta da porta, se sentando no braço sofá, estrategicamente voltada para a abertura da cozinha, a vendo se esticar para alcançar o armário da parte de cima da pia. _

"_Você devia."_

"_Claro." O sarcasmo em sua voz lhe fez rir. "Eu havia me esquecido que você havia se transformado em uma conquistadora compulsiva. Foi um mero detalhe que fugiu de minha mente."_

_Por algum motivo, por mais que essas suas palavras viessem carregadas de desdém, parte de você sentia que acabava de ser atingida por um soco na barriga. A minúscula criatura que era Rachel parecia estar engajada em uma luta com a altura do armário, algo que lhe fazia sorrir e observar com interesse enquanto a ouvia murmurando algo sobre sua necessidade de fazer coisas inalcançáveis (literalmente) para se vangloriar._

"_Você precisa de ajuda?" o seu sorriso era recheado de cinismo e você tem certeza que ela também sentiu a presença disso, porque quando ela voltou a murmurar, era possível ouvir seu nome ser vagamente mencionado._

"_Não, Quinn. Certamente que não. Na realidade, eu tenh- OH MEU DEUS!" e com isso as portas foram fortemente fechadas e Rachel se joga para trás, se encostando totalmente no balcão do lado oposto._

_Isso lhe faz sair da sua posição na sala para entrar na área da cozinha, se colocando ao lado de Rachel._

"_Tem algo ali dentro." _

_"O que você quer dizer com tem algo ali dentro?" você ri. "É um armário. Geralmente é onde se guarda coisas."_

_"Não." Ela aperta seu braço esquerdo. "Você não está me entendendo, Quinn. Tem algo ali dentro. Algo com vida. Que se movimenta."_

_"Uma barata?" seu rosto se contorce em repugnância. A última coisa que você queria era seus pratos com insetos nojentos e transmissores de doença._

_"Não." Ela para, dramaticamente. Seus olhos desviam do gabinete para fitarem você. Você não sabe se ela estava sendo exageradamente mais dramática que o normal porque queria, ou porque simplesmente era necessário. "Era maior que uma barata. Bem maior."_

_"Dentes?"_

_"Dentes."_

_"Pêlo?"_

_"Pêlo." Ela confirma._

_Ela provavelmente deve achar que sua casa é um lixo a partir de agora. Mas é algo que você custava a acreditar. Era impossível. Por mais desorganizada que você fosse, tudo era limpo. Sua casa era limpa. Até onde você se lembrava, havia faxinas pesadas toda semana. _

_Só aquele tipo de animal. Aquele _específico_ tipo de animal não concordava com isso. _

_Assim no rosto de Rachel não parecia algo impossível. _

_Ela estava petrificada de medo._

_"Rachel, se afaste." Você pede, de uma maneira mais protetora que autoritária._

_Foi um péssimo momento para bancar a heroína, porque foi apenas o tempo de você abrir o armário para a criatura roedora sair pulando para fora em direção ao chão, como num ato desesperado de salvar a própria vida. Você não sabia o que era possível ter lhe atordoado mais, o grito de Rachel ou a velocidade do animal repugnante. _

_Ele corria pelo ladrilho deixando uma marca no ar do pouco pêlo acinzentado e consumido que tinha. O barulho dos seus dentes batendo, mesmo que quase inaudível, lhe irritava satisfatoriamente para lhe fazer pegar a arma mais próxima no balcão da cozinha, uma frigideira. _

_O roedor parece mais corajoso do que o planejado e lhe observa, como quem zomba de sua cara. Seu primeiro golpe não o acerta, o fazendo escapar pelo lado oposto ao que você estava. _

_Dois minutos e você consegue encurralá-lo contra a parede, caindo em seus joelhos e sabendo que dali ele não poderia fugir. Seu braço levanta assim que você está na posição perfeita para atingi-lo. _

_"Você não pode matá-lo!" Rachel profere no mesmo momento em que a frigideira está levantada no ângulo perfeito para nocauteá-lo de uma vez por todas._

_"Por que não?"_

_"Por que seria completamente hipócrita da minha pare, membro ativo da PETA*__, dizer para matar um animal inocente apenas por ele estar fora dos padrões de aceitação de animais domésticos."_

_Seus olhos piscam algumas vezes. _Ela está brincando. Ela _tem_ que estar brincando.

_"Você não pode estar falando sério." O comentário escapa pelos seus lábios e ela cruza os braços de maneira desafiadora. Talvez o animal saiba que se trata da melhor hora para uma fuga, porque assim que você vira o rosto para encará-la, ele se aproveita para correr, entrando numa das fendas na parede e se esconder._

_Você bate a frigideira contra o chão, soltando um grunhido frustrado._

_"Você viu o que acabou de fazer?" É retórico. "Aliás, não era você estava com medo dele em primeiro lugar?"_

_"Primeiras reações nunca são as mais racionais, Quinn. Penso que você deveria saber disso." Você suspira de forma irritada, agarrando o cabo do utensílio com mais força._

Não fazer Rachel chorar. Não fazer Rachel chorar. Não fazer Rachel chorar.

_Sua vontade de brigar com ela era gigante. Chegava a ser tão incontável que lhe assustava. E por dois segundos você se sentiu novamente na época de colégio, onde desavenças eram completamente coerentes no dia-a-dia._

_Só que ela não era mais aquela Rachel Berry e você não era mais aquela Quinn Fabray. Não havia motivos para uma discussão. Então ao invés disso, você tenta focar na sua própria respiração e em pensamentos de como conseguir capturar a fera assim que ela saísse do seu esconderijo. _

_"O que você queria que eu faça com ele? O alimente e o mande para uma instituto de adoção de animais?"_

_"Pare com o sarcasmo."_

_"Desculpe, mas ironias parecem bem propícias agora." Você explica. "Nós estamos falando de ratos. Seres nojentos que estão disponíveis a transmitir doenças."_

_"E ainda assim você pretende contaminar as frigideiras com os germes dele."_

_"Essa frigideira vai para o lixo." Era mais do que óbvio. "Assim como todos os outros utensílios daquele armário."_

_"Fico feliz em saber disso."_

_Longa pausa dramática._

_Talvez fosse melhor ficar em silêncio, porque a probabilidade de você e Rachel começarem a discutir era grande caso você não se controlasse. O único problema é que Rachel não se dava conta disso._

_"É altamente inapropriado o que você está prestes a fazer." Você sai de sua posição de guarda por uma questão de segundos apenas para encará-la, girando o resto de seu corpo em sua direção. Não foi uma de suas ideias mais inteligentes, óbvio. Porque nem o alerta de sua nova amiga poderia prevenir o que estava prestes a acontecer. "Quinn!"_

_A voz de Rachel não chegou rápido o suficiente porque logo você ouviu um ruído que soava como um guincho de guerra e em seguida uma dor fina perfurando seu braço. Coisas como essa eram apenas para acontecer em filmes, ou apenas com pessoas extremamente sem sorte. _

Na realidade, quem tem a capacidade de ser atacado por um rato?

_Ele não parecia ter apenas mordido, seus dentes finos foram cravados com toda força contra sua pele, sem indícios de soltar, lhe fazendo ruminar gemidos de dor. Os gritos abafados de Rachel parecem quase inaudíveis enquanto você tenta ignorar a sensação e pensar numa solução rápida. Pensar era quase impossível._

_Então você levanta, cambaleando, com a esperança que a altura faça pressão sobre aquele maldito animal e ele caia no chão derrotado. Mas ele não sucumbe. _Dentes de uma fera selvagem. Meu Deus. _Balançar o braço parece ser algo inteligente, se não mais doloroso, já que agora seus dentes de aço prenderam contra a carne de seu braço com mais forma, e os barulhos que você estava balbuciando estão parecendo cada vez mais altos._

_"Pelo amor de Deus." Você trinca os dentes, rodando seu corpo para o lado oposto e com um movimento rápido gira o seu membro agredido, fazendo o roedor voar para longe, mais necessariamente pela janela aberta de sua cozinha._

_Há um longo momento até você e Rachel consigam se mexer de novo. Ou melhor, soltar a respiração que nenhuma de vocês duas tinham se dado conta de estarem segurando. Seu primeiro instinto é de fechar a janela, algo sobre ratos que ressuscitam não parecem tão impossível em sua cabeça a partir de agora. E você _realmente_ não queria correr riscos. Seu segundo instinto é de cair vencida sentada no chão logo abaixo da janela._

_De uma maneira completamente Berry, Rachel corre em sua direção. Sim, _corre_. É impossível para qualquer pessoa sã correr numa cozinha com três metros de largura, mas assim como muitas outras coisas impossíveis, Rachel consegue._

_"Quinn." Nada. "Quinn." Nada. "Quinn, abra os olhos." _Meus olhos estão fechados? Quando eu fechei meus olhos? _Seus olhos continuam fechados, apesar de você sentir a preocupação pelos movimentos dela e voz. "Quinn Fabray, eu exijo que você abra os olhos nesse instante. Ou senão, eu irei ligar para o 911 e v-"_

_"Berry." Um sorriso cansado aparece no seu rosto. "Relaxe."_

_De forma hesitante, você obedece e abre os olhos tentando impedir a diva de ter algum tipo de ataque cardíaco precoce. Ela está mais próxima do que você esperava, abaixada a sua frente, apesar de nenhuma parte do corpo dela estar tocando o seu. Evitar olhar nos olhos dela era a coisa mais sábia naquele momento, porque toda vez que você se foca demais em seus olhos, algo realmente estranho acontece com seu corpo. E não numa maneira boa._

_É como se eles tivessem pequenos pontinhos brilhantes que só são visíveis embaixo de certa luz e em uma definida proximidade. Não era questionável, nem mesmo útil na sua vida, o que fazia você acreditar que ignorar essas coisas estranhas de Rachel Berry ao máximo. Ela não era uma das pessoas mais normais do mundo. E tudo bem, você aceitava isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo prezava por sua própria sanidade._

_"Precisa lavar isso." Ela diz. "E ir a um hospital."_

_"Não, obrigada." Você fecha os olhos e encosta a cabeça contra a parede. "Eu estou confortável aqui."_

_"Quinn, eu sinto que estou falando com uma criança nesse momento."_

_"Não é tão ruim como parece."_

_"Como você mesma disse, ratos transmitem doenças. Uma que eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar da raiva." Rachel começa a falar monotonamente. "Se você não tomar uma dose de vacina anti-rábica há uma boa chance de você começar a ficar com seus músculos paralisados em algum dia. Aí você morre."_

_"Você coloca as coisas de uma maneira tão delicada."_

_"Nós frequentávamos a mesma aula de biologia se minha memória não está me falhando." Sua ruga de preocupação na testa cresce. "Temos que ir a um hospital. Eu não quero você morrendo por falta de movimentação muscular e hidrofobia."_

_"Onde você se formou mesmo? Faculdade de Medicina?"_

_"Você quer parar com os comentários sarcásticos? Eu estou meramente preocupada com sua saúde e bem estar."_

_"Eu não estou morrendo!"_

_"Você poderia estar morrendo!"_

_Não houve resposta._

_"Certo." Ela cruza os braços. "Vamos esperar daqui a umas semanas para você começar a sentir tonturas, febre, paralisia muscular e sem condições de beber água para conversarmos de novo sobre o assunto." _Berry. _"Oh, espere. Vai ser meio impossível conversarmos sobre o assunto porque daqui para lá sua garganta já vai estar fechada e todos os músculos vão estar rígidos. Com aproximadamente restando só alguns dias de vida."_

_"Você é horrível." É seu único comentário enquanto levanta relutante. _

_"Não sou." Ela se ilumina. "Eu consegui fazer levantar, não é?" _Ignore, Fabray. Só ignore.

_"Não está nem tão feio."_

_"Você está sangrando tanto quanto um personagem de Quentin Tarantino. Acredite em mim. Não está com um aspecto visual bonito."_

_Rachel é bem mais forte que você imaginava, e ela puxa seus braços para debaixo da torneira, abrindo água gelada sobre o sangue que parecia jorrar a borbotões. Sua barriga se enche de ansiedade e seu coração parece estar completamente fora de controle, enquanto Rachel começa a trabalhar suas mãos sobre o corte. _

_Mãos, borboletas no estômago e corações acelerados._

_Você quer vomitar do tão clichê que isso soava. _

_

* * *

_

Você nunca havia notado que as unhas de Kurt eram extremamente bem feitas, mas quando ele começa a bater os dedos metodicamente contra a mesa esperando você completar a ligação para o telefone de seu apartamento pela terceira vez você vê esse pequeno detalhe.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry falando_." Sua noiva fala com uma voz mais apressada que o normal.

"Você precisa encontrar sua saudação de telefone mais curta." Você comenta, respirando aliviada. "'Alô' às vezes funciona."

"_Quinn? Achei que houvéssemos determinado que para que os nossos planos dessem certo para hoje, fosse vetada qualquer tipo de ligação entre nós duas._" Ela para. "_Não que eu não esteja feliz de falar com você, obviamente_."

"Eu sei. Eu sei." _Vamos ignorar o fato que ela já ligou para você hoje, Fabray_. "Mas eu precisava falar com você."

"_Alguma coisa aconteceu? Alguma coisa aconteceu. Eu sabia. Meu sexto sentido estava peculiar demais hoje. Você seguiu meu mapa, Quinn? Eu deixei estrategicamente em sua bolsa na noite em que você estava fazendo a mala. Não me diga que simplesmente o ignorou." _Ela estava tagarelando_ de novo. _E agora sobre um mapa_._ _Que diabos d- "Aconteceu algum problema com a comida? Foram as flores? Ah, eu sabia que Finn ia esquecer-se das flores. Eu o relembrei cinco vezes. 'Pegar as flores pela manhã, Finn'. Mas ele me ouve? Não. Claro que não. Eu tenho certeza que o gigantismo dele afet-"_

_"_Rachel."

"_Desculpe._" Você consegue sentir o seu sorriso sem graça do outro lado. "_Você estava dizendo..._"

"Não aconteceu nada com as flores." _Continue enganando a si mesma, Quinn. _"Eu só precisava ouvir sua voz."

Essa parte é verdade. É possível ouvir um suspiro doce e aliviado do outro lado da linha, que apesar de ser extremamente reconfortante não é o suficiente para impedir que seu campo de visão abranja o sorriso cínico no rosto de Kurt que revira os olhos, fingindo não está ouvindo a conversa. Você o empurra com o ombro.

"_Você está ouvindo agora_." Ela responde. "_E eu só não lhe deleitarei mais com minha esplendida voz lhe cantando uma canção, porque meus pais estão quase tirando o telefone de mim e Tina também não parece tão feliz quanto eles_."

Você solta uma risada. _Eu senti falta disso._

"Ao menos não é você que tem que aturar certas perguntas de Finn."

"_O que ele perguntou_?"

"Alguma coisa sobre o porquê de não termos decidido casar numa igreja."

Há uma longa pausa e por um minuto você acha que a ligação havia sido cortada.

"_E o que você respondeu_?"

"A verdade. Que existe uma boa chance de todo ambiente do bem e aural ser destrutivo para Santana o que faria ela terminar como um amontoado de cinzas assim que ela passasse pela porta. E eu simplesmente não estava com paciência de arranjar outra dama de honra ou agendar com um padre para exorcizá-la antes." Você dá em ombros. "Simples assim."

"_Isso teria sido bem ruim_." Ela comenta. "_Até porque Santana estava planejando até o fim da nossa recepção para pedir Brittany em casamento. Por mais irritante que seja a presença de Santana na minha vida na maioria das vezes, eu tenho que afirmar que isso meio que arruinaria todos os planos. E uma Brittany triste é a mesma coisa que ver um arco-íris simbolizar tristeza. Seria simplesmente... estranho._"

"Claro, eu tenho certeza qu-" você raciocina. "Espera. O quê?"

"_Brittany é símbolo da alegria? Quinn, onde você esteve todos esses anos_?"

"Casamento?" Um fluxo de sangue corre rápido demais por sua cabeça. "Santana Lopez? E casamento? Eu _sinto_ que não estamos falando da mesma pessoa."

"_Eu achei que você sabia_."

"Eu _deveria_ saber, não é? Eu sou a melhor amiga dela." É revoltante.

"_Bem, agora você já sabe_." Ela diz ingênua.

"Ótimo."

"_Quinn?"_

"Hmm?"

"_Por mais eu ame conversar com você, eu realmente tenho que ir_." Rachel fala tão docemente que você quase esquece a necessidade de tomar satisfações com sua (suposta) melhor amiga. "_Você vai ficar bem?_"

"_Hmm_. Muito bem." _Não vou_. "De qualquer forma, depois de hoje eu vou ter uma boa eternidade para falar com você."

"Eu gosto da maneira que você pensa."

"E vou ter uma eternidade também me perguntando como eu vou encontrar uma forma de lhe calar de seus monólogos sem fim."

"_E isso foi simplesmente maldoso_." Há uma boa chance de Rachel estar fazendo biquinho do outro lado do telefone. Você tenta ao máximo não pensar sobre isso. "_Qualquer outro noiva ficaria arrasada com tais demonstrações de aversão da parte da própria namorada._ _Porém, eu irei tomar isso como um comum reflexo de nervosismo pré-matrimonial._"

"Fim do discurso?"

"_Adeus, Quinn_." Não existe apenas uma boa chance, você tem certeza que nesse momento ela está revirando os olhos.

"Eu amo você." A constatação sai antes que a linha fique muda, o que é um ponto positivo. "Eu sei que no fundo você também me ama."

"_Talvez._"

E com isso a ligação termina e você consegue liberar um sorriso. Dois minutos e você sentia que boa parte das pedras em seu estômago tinha sido sugada com aspiradores a jato.

"Eu não entendo a relação de vocês." Kurt lhe olha desaprovadoramente, franzindo a testa. "O seu estranho comportamento ainda me diverte."

"O amor é estranho."

"Não. Você é estranha." Ele corrige.

"É. Isso também." Você dá em ombros. "De qualquer forma você sabe de algo sobre Santana pedir a mão de Brittany em casamento ou-"

"Claro que sabia." Ele responde de maneira distraída.

"Claro." Você cruza as mãos sobre a mesa. "Espere, _você_ sabia?"

"Você não sabia?"

"Não! Como é que eu sou a última a saber sobre isso? Da última vez que eu chequei, eu era a melhor amiga dela."

"De Santana?"

"Sim!"

"Deve ter fugido da mente dela." Kurt ajeita o cabelo de leve, não parecendo tão focado a conversa como deveria.

"O que uma pessoa come no almoço de uma semana atrás é algo que foge da mantém de alguém. Não um pedido de casamento." _Nunca um pedido de casamento_. "É ridículo."

"Pare de se preocupar."

"Eu não estou preocupada."

"Então pare de choromingar."

"_Urg._"

"Ela provavelmente deve ter as razões dela. Você conhece Santana." Ele fala. "E por falar nisso, você precisa voltar ao hotel. Tem muito trabalho ainda a fazer."

"Emocionante."

"Você está melhor? Depois que falar com Rachel, quer dizer."

Você pondera por alguns segundos. Você estava melhor? As paranóias e necessidades de sua noiva de despejar mais palavras que necessário num mero diálogo lhe fazia se sentir melhor? Suas pequenas manias de perfeccionismo que lhe enlouqueciam tanto nos anos de convivência faziam você se esquecer de seus problemas?

"Sim." Sem duvidas. "Ela me mantém calma."

"Eu notei." Kurt lembrava muito mais um Pinóquio quando sorria da maneira que ele estava sorrindo para você. Seus olhos se estreitavam, seu nariz parecia mais empinado e ele lembrava a fisionomia de uma criança, apesar de seus traços levemente femininos. Não que você fosse dizer isso a ele. Nunca. "Já que agora você está visivelmente mais tranqüila, eu posso fazer um comentário devido sem medo de levar um murro."

"Oh, Deus." Um grunhido frustrado sai por sua garganta.

"Essa camisa não lhe faz parecer nem um pouco hétero."

"Essa é a sua maneira de me dizer que eu pareço gay?" Você questiona. Em algum lugar isso seria considerado preconceito, mas você não consegue levar muito a sério levando em consideração o autor do comentário.

"Se você coloca dessa maneira."

"É uma camisa xadrez, Kurt. Como qualquer outra camisa xadrez."

"Como qualquer outro simbolismo lésbico." Ele completa.

Você revira os olhos, se levantando. Ambos têm que chegar ao hotel antes de Beth de qualquer forma. Ele tende a lhe seguir.

"Acho que isso é uma coisa boa, lembrando que o que vai acontecer hoje aqui meio que trás esse simbolismo todo. Quero dizer, sejamos francos, se eu não fosse gay, acho que eu estaria meio que casando com a pessoa errada."

"Faz sentido."

"Exato." Você sorri. "Além do que, essa conversa soou muito homofóbica da sua parte."

"Tudo que eu disse foi com puro amor."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim."

* * *

"_Srta. Fabray, você fez a coisa certa em vir." O médico faz um barulho com as mãos colocando suas luvas brancas de borracha que soam por cima de seu sotaque. Rachel está do seu lado, visivelmente ela não sabe muito bem o que fazer, cruzando e descruzando os braços várias vezes. Só que ela tenta permanecer o mais neutra possível, sorrindo como quem lhe dá uma falsa segurança. _

_Seu corpo está sentado apreensivo em cima de sua maca examinadora, com a mão esquerda você segura um pano esterilizados que Rachel havia lhe dado, impedindo que o chão do consultório fosse encharcado de sangue. _

_Dr._ Palanirajan_ (mesmo que você e Rachel não conseguissem falar seu nome corretamente) tinha uma horrível semelhança com o Diretor Figgins. Só que fora o sorriso simples, as sobrancelhas grossas e a diferenciada tonalidade de pele, ele parecia muito mais seguro de si do que o ex-diretor de vocês. _

_Como previsto, o sangue corre para o chão assim que ele tira o pano impedindo sua passagem. Você leva dois pontos. _Dois pontos_. Você nem imagina como um rato pode fazer um estrago que faça com que seja necessário você levar dois pontos._

_Não que tenha doído. Porque não doeu. A dor já estava tão forte do sangramento, que você tinha arrumado uma forma de bloquear a dor do ferimento, como se fosse uma imunidade mental que veio a calhar. E apesar de tudo, Rachel parecia ser a pessoa que estava mais em dor ao ver a agulha entrando e saindo de sua pele. _

"_Eu não gosto de dar a notícia a você, tanto quanto você não gosta de ouvi-la. Mas o contato com ratos podem ser portadores da bactéria __**Streptobacillus moniliformis**__." Ele informa, e tanto o seu rosto quanto o de sua amiga se se contraem em confusão, o observando. "Mas acho que quanto a isso, você está fora de perigo. Qualquer coisa você pode me procurar."_

"_Eu não gosto de onde essa conversa está indo." Seu murmúrio consegue se escutado por Rachel, porque assim que você nota, ela está lhe mandando um olhar reprovador, fazendo com que você pare e preste atenção ao que quer que o Dr. P estivesse dizendo._

"_Agora," ele sorri, lhe dando uma enorme necessidade de escapar pela porta. "você vai precisar tomar uma boa dose de Vacina Anti-Rábica por precaução."_

"_Por que eu sinto que isso não é uma coisa boa?" Você pergunta mais para Rachel do que para ele. _

"_Eu sei que não é a coisa mais confortável. Só que é importante." Ele garante. "São apenas cinco injeções."_

"_Cinco injeções? Cinco injeções?" sua vontade imensa é de pular da maca por conta do absurdo que você estava prestes a ser submetida. "Você é louco."_

_Rachel lhe segura pelo ombro, não lhe deixando fazer nenhum movimento perigoso como talvez acertar o médico com a bandeja de metal mais próxima e sair correndo porta a fora._

"_É necessário, Srta. Fabray. Olhe pelo lado positivo, há alguns anos atrás as doses tinham que ser inseridas pelo abdômen." Dr. P diz. "O braço agora é mais que suficiente para a dose do remédio."_

Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

"_Eu tenho quase certeza que não deve nem ser tão ruim quanto soa." Rachel acrescenta, como quem tenta levantar o animo dentro da sala. "E se fizer você se sentir um pouco melhor, eu posso ceder minha mão."_

"_Eu sou forte o suficiente para aguentar. Acredite em mim." Ela não parece tão surpresa com sua resposta, e meramente balança a cabeça. "Eu tive Beth sem a anestesia, lembra?" _

_Você nem sabe como aconteceu, porque tocar no assunto de sua filha que você já teve não era algo comum. Nem fácil. Mas Rachel parecia lhe dar uma falsa segurança e calma, que às vezes fazia você não se reconhecer, e às vezes querer socar a pessoa que você estava se tornando. Era confuso._

"_Certo." A respostas sai da boca de Rachel calmamente, apesar de ser visível a contração nas extremidades de seus lábios. "Eu vou ficar aqui perto caso você precise."_

Eu não vou precisar.

"_Ok."_

"_Vou preparar o procedimento." Dr. P sai da sala por alguns minutos. 13 minutos para ser mais exata. Você sabia isso porque o silêncio da sala estava lhe incomodando mais que a dor no seu próprio braço, e o barulho do relógio na parede estava lentamente lhe deixando a flor da pele. _

_Quando ele retorna, está acompanhando de uma enfermeira em uniforme verde e com uma expressão não das melhores. Suas mãos estavam preenchidas com uma bandeja de metal com agulhas, seringas, frascos e algodão. Seu estômago revira completamente, enquanto você desvia o olhar e se foca em como os braços de Rachel voltam a cruzar e descruzar diversas vezes ao mesmo tempo em que ela tenta parecer confiante com a cena que se desenrola na frente de vocês. _

_Ela falha, obviamente._

"_Por que eu não estou com um bom pressentimento quanto a isso?"_

"_Não se preocupe. Como você mesma disse, eu tenho certeza que é forte o suficiente para suportar uma injeção." _

"_Cinco."_

"_Cinco." Ela concorda e passa a mão pelo seu ombro esquerdo, apertando-o de leve, como quem lhe dá uma porção de confiança. "No passar dos anos você virou uma durona, Quinn. Talvez até mais que Noah. Eu quase não consegui lhe reconhecer. Acho que você dá conta de algumas vacinas."_

"_Por que essa necessidade de me comparar com o Puck, Berry?"_

"_Eu não sei." _Para sempre há uma primeira vez. _"A nova Quinn me lembra um pouco a rebeldia dele. A diferença é que você não é um porco como ele e tecnicamente tem um cérebro que funciona." _

"_Estou com muita dor para detectar se isso foi um insulto." Você murmura, fechando os olhos. "Pior, eu estou com muita dor para me sentir insultada."_

"_Estamos quase prontos." Dr. P interrompe e a única coisa que você consegue enxergar é a enorme agulha que está encaixando na seringa em sua mão. Desde quando se fabricam agulhas tão grandes? "Está pronta?"_

_Sua confiança em sua voz é igual zero, então você apenas assentiu, ao enrola a manga da camisa do braço oposto ao que já estava ferido. _

_Quando a agulha atravessa sua pela, a dor é agonizante e ao contrário do que você havia afirmado antes, sua mão procura a de Rachel instantaneamente tentando encontrar algum tipo de conforto. Você não podia se importar menos com a falta de resposta que isso havia tirado dela, porque sua mente estava perdida e gritando. _

O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

_Isso porque era apenas a primeira injeção._

A primeira.

_A segunda dose é tão dolorosa quanto o esperado e você se pergunta o porque de terem feito um líquido tão grosso. Era como vitaminas batidas em liquidificador. Ou raspadinhas. Não lhe surpreenderia se em meio ao remédio fossem encontrados pedaços de pedra ou algo parecido._

_Na terceira injeção, você decide prender a sua respiração. Talvez se você não tivesse oxigênio o suficiente, você desmaiasse e eles injetassem tudo enquanto você estivesse inconsciente. Quando a falta de ar começa a ficar mais insuportável que a dor, você libera um suspiro tão forte que faz seu corpo mexer e a agulha mexer indevidamente. A dor é literalmente pior do que você esperava. _

_A sua coragem de olhar para Rachel só aparece na quarta dose, quando você sente que ela está apertando sua mão em retorno. Ela agora estava sofrendo com você, observando o procedimento passo a passo, e isso fazia você se sentir um lixo. Então como pessoa madura, parece que está na hora de fazer o papel de forte e erguer a cabeça, para demonstrar que as agulhas e as doses raspadinhas eram tão simples como uma caminhada no parque. _

_A última e quinta dose dói menos, talvez porque seu ombro já está dormente ou talvez porque agora ela está sorrindo mais aliviada que você. Rachel abre sua mão afrouxando o contato entre vocês, agora você tem quase certeza que ela vai liberar a sua mão, mas ao invés disso, ela entrelaça os seus dedos juntos. Aquela sensação no abdômen lhe atinge novamente, e agora você tem quase certeza que está relacionada aos efeitos colaterais do medicamento que estavam prestes a aparecer._

_

* * *

_

Abafadores de ouvido parecem uma ótima ideia. É a única coisa que passar por sua cabeça enquanto você passa pelo saguão do hotel com Kurt tagarelando na sua cola. Não há nenhum sinal de seus amigos pelo local, mesmo sabendo que Amy era para lhe encontrar ali em dentro de vinte minutos. Em silencio você rezava para ela se apressar e impedir mais algum tópico sobre _Mark Jacob_ que Kurt pudesse levantar.

Não era como se você não gostasse dele. Na verdade, você ama Kurt. Sério. Ele é como um irmão. Mas você também sabe que do casal, quem tem mais afinidade e ligação com o Kurt não é você, e sim Rachel. Talvez o fato de os dois serem divas ajudasse nisso.

"Srta. Fabray." Um dos recepcionistas chama.

Você giro, escorregando com o tênis através do chão de mármore até o balcão principal. Kurt lhe segue pela primeira vez em silêncio.

"Sim?"

"Há um rapaz no bar esperando a senhorita." Ele fala. "Ele está lá há uma hora."

"Quem?"

"Eu sinto muito, senhora. Ele não deixou o nome."

_Estranho._

"Vamos, Quinn. Resolva isso antes de voltarmos ao trabalho, por favor." Kurt lhe puxou pela manga da sua camisa em direção ao barulho do piano.

O restaurante não está muito cheio, algumas pessoas estão comendo, apesar de estar muito cedo para a hora do almoço, outras estão conversando sobre banalidades, e algumas outras pessoas estão apenas sentadas nos bancos do bar apreciando o que quer que estejam bebendo ao som do pianista no meio do restaurante.

"Qual deles é ele?"

"Você realmente acha que eu sei?" Seus olhos vagam pelo local. "Não são nenhum dos garotos. Se fosse qualquer um deles eles já teriam ligado ou estariam batendo como loucos na porta do meu quarto."

"Verdade."

"Quinn." Você vira muito rápido para ouvir o responsável pela voz, que acaba trombando com quem quer que seja e segurando por instinto em seu amigo para impedir que você caísse no chão. Kurt não parecia mais firme que você, então só quando ambos estão estabilizados, vocês param para observar o rapaz a sua frente.

Você cerra os olhos na direção dele, tentando lembrar-se de onde o conhece. A quantidade de gel em seu cabelo é excessiva, uns olhos de cores indefinidas e uma estatura física que poderia ser considerada bonita.

"Desculpe." Ele segura uma pasta contra o peito com força em meio a um sorriso atrapalhado.

"Tudo bem." Tanto você quanto Kurt respondem na mesma hora.

"Eu tinha que entregar isso a Rachel, mas a entrada do apartamento de vocês estava impossível e eu lembrei que ela estaria levando o dia todo para ficar pronta." Ele explica, lhe estendendo os papéis na pasta. "Ela mencionou que você estaria por aqui."

Suas mãos pegam a papelada, ao mesmo tempo em que a curiosidade lhe toma e você o observa, ainda tentando decifrar tudo. Ele parece entender a confusão e sorri, pondo a mão sobre o peito.

"Eu sou Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Ele se apresenta. "Rachel nos apresentou há uns meses atrás. Lembra?"

Tudo se encaixa. Ele era o novo colega de elenco de sua noiva. O novo co-astro. Mais simpático que o último. Os dois estavam começando a trabalhar numa versão mais moderna de _West Side Story_ que tinha previsão de começar até o final do ano.

"Ah, claro." Você relaxa pelo primeiro minuto. "Você faz o papel de Tony."

"Sim." Ele sorri mais e num movimento quase imperceptível, ele coloca os olhos sobre o seu amigo design que estava ao seu lado. Ele disfarçou bem o suficiente, levando em consideração que era um ator, mudando de posição.

Não era algo agradável pensar em sua namorada beijando outra pessoa que não você, quase todas as noites. Mas em pensar que seria com alguém como Blaine, lhe deixava bem mais tranqüila. Ele parecia mais confiável que seu último colega de cena, que acabou enfiando a língua diversas vezes dentro de sua garganta sem autorização.

"Esse é o Kurt." Você apresenta. "Velho amigo nosso."

"Kurt Hummel, certo?" Blaine estica sua mão, arrancando uma expressão surpresa de seu amigo. "Rachel me falou muito sobre você."

Kurt parece sem palavras, apertando a mão dele de leve. Você começa a sentir como se sua presença fosse desnecessária ali. E num contexto geral, era desnecessária. E você ainda tinha que confirmar se Santana havia conseguido chegar ao aeroporto a tempo.

"Coisas boas, espero."

"Coisas ótimas, na verdade." Blaine responde. "Eu soube que os vestidos ficaram de muito bom gosto."

_Wow. Ele é bom._

"_Merci_." Meros cinco segundos e você já sabe que Kurt está encantado.

"_N'a pas de quoi._" Responde, com um sorriso sedutor.

_Santo Deus. _Vocês não sairiam dali hoje.

* * *

_Sua memória não é muito boa quando se trata do que aconteceu após você estar chegando em casa naquele dia. Houve algumas frases sem nexo sobre Spring Awakening e Rachel fazendo uma ligação, mas você não se lembra ao certo, porque você nunca tinha estado tão cansada na vida._

_Aparentemente uma noite sem dormir, vacinas anti-rábicas, analgésicos e lutas contra um animal selvagem podem transformar uma pessoa num zumbi. Porque era assim que você sentia quando chegou em casa e assim que seu corpo tocou o sofá, a escuridão lhe cercou como se fosse uma noite como outra qualquer._

_Acordar não foi de longe sua melhor ideia. Sua cabeça está explodindo e a claridade ao seu redor é mais perturbadora que o normal. E e por um minuto você se sente num universo paralelo ou num filme de ficção científica, já que não há sinal de vida na sua sala. E você tem certeza que não tinha deixado sua casa tão arrumada antes de ser atingida por um sono profundo. _

_Suas revistas estavam enfileiradas em um espaço livre de sua estante, enquanto o jornal do dia anterior, que você sabia que tinha deixado espalhado por várias partes da casa, estava em um só grupo em cima de sua mesinha de centro. E a arrumação assim continuava por qualquer parte do apartamento, seus filmes por gênero e ordem alfabética, seus lápis de trabalho por tamanho e assim por diante._

Quanto tempo eu dormi? Um ano?

_O seu susto é mais quando você entra pela cozinha, e não há mais vestígios de uma briga sangrenta pelo ladrilho e todos os seus armários estão abertos sem um prato ou panela sequer. Ao invés disso há uma gosma branca que você espera que seja algum desinfetante ilegal que Rachel tivesse encomendado feito de baba de tubarão._

_Você ainda está em meio a um processo quando a porta de seu apartamento se abra para revelar uma Rachel sorridente e cheia de sacolas plásticas._

Como se esse dia não pudesse ficar nem um pouco mais esquisito.

"_Você acordou." Ela diz, mas você não responde nada. Apesar de ter sido a abertura perfeita para uma resposta sarcástica, você está em um choque muito grande para dizer qualquer coisa do tipo, apenas encarando Rachel e a cozinha pelo menos umas três vezes. "Como está se sentindo?"_

_Você não sabe. _

_Seu apartamento acabava de ser Berryzado, sua cabeça pulsava e seus músculos estavam doloridos, então você não tinha muita certeza._

"_Eu estou... bem." Sua garganta arranha e ela coloca as sacolas em cima da mesa._

"_Ótimo." _

"_Você arrumou meu apartamento enquanto eu dormia?" Você pergunta enquanto ela continua mexendo nas sacolas em busca de algo em especial._

"_Eu fiquei entediada."_

"_E a sua ideia de passar o tédio é limpando?"_

"_Parecia que um furacão tinha passado na sua casa. Eu tinha que fazer algo a respeito." Ela menciona com a mão de leve, como se não estivesse querendo dar continuidade a aquela conversa. "De qualquer forma, eu trouxe seu almoço. Ou jantar cedo dependendo do modo que você enxerga a situação."_

_Ela levantou um saco com caixas de comida para viagem, depositando na minha frente. _

"_Eu não sabia o que você gostaria, então eu apenas encomendei um rosbife com alguns acompanhamentos." A estrela da Broadway explica. "Eu tive que ignorar minhas próprias opiniões porque eu quero fazer você sentir melhor."_

_Parte de você sabia o quanto deveria ser difícil para Rachel comprar restos mortos de um animal porque você estava física e psicologicamente mal. Então você simplesmente não questiona._

"_Ah, eu tomei a liberdade de me livrar dos seus utensílios de cozinha." Sua sobrancelha arqueia. "Não se pode correr o risco de qualquer tipo de contaminação, além do que você não precisa se preocupar com os gastos porque eu comprei tudo que você irá precisar." Ela começa a apontar para os sacos de acordo com os nomes. "Talheres. Panelas. Copos. E xícaras."_

_Visivelmente o universo paralelo que você havia sido jogada dentro constava com Rachel Berry como sua mãe. E isso era uma imagem mais que perturbadora._

"_Certo." Sua voz é cautelosa porque você está com medo de qualquer movimento seu fazer com que ela iniciasse algum outro discurso sobre outra providencia que ela havia tomado quanto a sua casa. Vale resaltar: a_ sua_ casa. "Quanto tempo eu dormi?"_

"_Algumas horas. Já são quase cinco horas da tarde."_

"_Oh." Sua mão passa pela sua cabeça como quem tenta fazer a dor ir embora. "Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu quando eu cheguei em casa. Eu sinto como se estivesse de ressaca."_

"_Não se preocupe. Você não fez nada de errado. Só alguns comentários sobre minha nudez em meu trabalho novamente." _Oh meu Deus._ "Eu nunca imaginei você do tipo possessiva."_

_Você quer correr e se esconder. O que diabos você havia dito a ela?_

"_Eu não sou possessiva." O seu tom é máximo de dignidade que você consegue impor naquele momento. _

"_Eu acredito. A necessidade de raspar a cabeça do meu co-astro foi simplesmente uma mera coisa de momento."_

_Agora você esconde seu rosto em mãos. _Por quê? Só, por quê?

"_Não se preocupe. Eu não levei muito a sério. Você estava mais dopada que quando na nossa festa de vitória nas Nacionais."_

Como ela consegue se lembrar disso? _Por que_ ela consegue se lembrar disso?_ Você só tem flashes de memória dessa festa, sendo uma das poucas vezes que você havia ingerido álcool desde Beth. Você acha que acabou vomitando em um dos coletes do Sr. Schue mas você nunca teve certeza e nunca pareceu interessada em descobrir._

"_Valeu pelas memórias, Berry." Você murmura. "São ótimas."_

_Ela lhe ignora._

"_Coma." Ela pede/ordena/diz. "Você precisa se alimentar."_

"_Ok."_

_Rachel não deixa você mexer um músculo, então enquanto ela vaga saltitando por seu apartamento como se ela já fosse acostumada a aquilo há anos. Leva só alguns segundos para que você tenha um prato de almoço/jantar na sua frente em novos talheres e utensílios. _

_Uma das piores coisas é comer tendo alguém lhe observando. E Rachel está lhe fazendo o favor de não facilitar sua digestão quanto a isso. Sentada ao seu lado, ela para e assiste calmamente você aos poucos ir ingerindo os alimentos._

"_Você já comeu?"_

"_Para falar a verdade, sim. Eu me adiantei para me alimentar antes de saber que teria que presenciar um dos atos bárbaros que os homens hoje chamam de refeição." Seu garfo para em meio ao ar enquanto observa ela se mexer na cadeira, como quem está em total desconforto._

"_Você está bem?"_

"_Eu estou me sentindo enjoada."_

"_Por quê?"_

"_Eu me pergunto que vida teve esse animal que está em seu prato."_

_Ela não parece bem. Ela não parece enjoada. Na verdade ela parece que está prestes a soltar lágrimas, e isso lhe assusta. Você _não_ quer Rachel Berry chorando junto a você. Especialmente em hora de refeições. _

"_Eu acho que ele teve uma vida boa. Feliz. E tal."_

"_E tal?"_

"_Eu não sei. Provavelmente."_

"_Sabe quanto esses animais sofrem quando são mandados para o matadouro. É algo de pessoas sem coração."_

"_Eu achei que você estava fazendo isso porque estava se sentindo mal por minha causa."_

"_Eu estava."_

"_Então...?"_

"_Isso não me impede de me sentir mal pelo que você está ingerindo."_

"_Você não matou um animal, Berry. Eu duvido que você tenha colocado um avental branco, ido até um açougue com uma enorme faca e acer-"_

"_OK! Quinn, eu sei que fazem. Não preciso de nenhuma imagem mental."_

"_O que eu quero dizer é, você não matou um animal."_

"_Eu apoiei a morte dele então."_

"_Não. Eu apoiei a morte dele. Porque _eu _vou comê-lo."_

"_Certo. Você está certa." Rachel respira tão fundo que você tem medo que ela caia da mesa com a falta de oxigênio. Você estava tonta demais para segurá-la caso ela decidisse desmaiar. "Estou sendo irracional."_

"_Tente mudar de assunto, talvez ajude." A comida volta a passar por seus lábios e ela para de encarar o alimento, focando agora seu campo de visão nos quadros de fotografia nas paredes. _

"_Eu não sei o q-" O sorriso maníaco de Rachel Berry aparece em seu rosto, fazendo você sentir um déjà vu com a época de colégio e seus planos complexos. "_Charlie_."_

Oh Deus.

"_Oh, você está ficando vermelha, Quinn?" Rachel faz uma voz de bebê e observa meu rosto de perto enquanto eu continuo focando meus olhos em minha refeição. "Que adorável."_

"_Eu não estou." Seu murmúrio não é muito convincente. "Como você sabe disso afinal de contas?"_

"_Você deixou comigo sua papelada do hospital antes de apagar no sofá. Quinn Charlotte Fabray."_

"_Ah, cala a boca." Você a empurra com a ponta dos dedos e tenta terminar o resto do seu almoço/jantar enquanto ela continua lhe irritando. _

_

* * *

_

_Rachel Berry cancelou sua apresentação para tomar conta de você, só fato de ser um sábado à noite, um dia de maior movimento nos teatros, lhe deixa um tanto quanto sem palavras. Ela quase parecia não se importar com a substituta dela pela noite._

_Ela lhe dá outra dose de analgésico que o médico havia receitado, quando a dor em seu braço volta a ficar insuportável. Aos poucos a sensação de relaxamento vai lhe atingindo. E ao mesmo tempo em que a dor diminuía, um dos efeitos colaterais da vacina começavam a aparecer, já que a temperatura do seu corpo começava a aumentar. _

_A febre já era esperada e como uma forma de ajuda, Rachel lhe manda tomar um bom banho para ver se de alguma forma você consegue abaixar sua temperatura. Tudo teria sido tão diferente se o telefone não tivesse tocado antes de você conseguir entrar no banheiro. _

"Quinn!"_ Ryan é inconfundível do outro lado do telefone. _

"_Não grite. Meus neurônios não estão agüentando isso no momento." Você murmura._

"O que houve? Ressaca?"

"_Pode-se dizer que sim."_

"Isso não bom."

"_Existe algum motivo para essa ligação?"_

"Ouch, Fabray. Mau-humor?"

"_Só falta de paciência."_

"Eu vou ser rápido."

"_Ótimo."_

"Adivinha."

"_Eu desisto." Você pausa, sem emoção. "O quê?"_

"Eu lhe encontrei a garota perfeita."

"_Não estou afim de encontro às cegas, Ryan." Seus olhos voltam para a figura de Rachel, sentada em seu sofá e foleando uma de suas revistas de arte. "Ao menos não hoje."_

"É amanhã. Oito horas. _**Felidia Ristorante**__**."**_

"_O que você está ganhando com isso?"_

"Crédito com uma das minhas melhores amigas por arranjar um encontro com uma mulher atraente e que não tem interesse em compromisso."

"_Eu não sei."_

"Fabray, você não pode desperdiçar uma oportunidade como essa. Vocês combinal. Ela gosta de carne, fá dos _Knicks_, bonita e de uma altura apropriada para você."

"_Posso resolver depois? Eu realmente tenho muita coisa na minha cabeça agora."_

"Certo. Eu lhe ligo mais tarde."

_Você teria o resto da noite para se preocupar com isso. Agora, era apenas tomar um banho e tentar não desmaiar de cansaço, deixando Rachel lhe manter ocupada. _

_Não é tão ruim quanto você imagina e a companhia de Rachel é tão confortável que faz você esquecer-se da febre que está tomando conta do seu corpo. Você só se dá conta que está tremendo de frio, quando sente seus dentes batendo um contra o outro em calafrio sem sua permissão. É quase certo que Rachel escuta quando isso acontece, já que toda vez ela se aproxima mais de você, como quem estivesse tentando lhe proteger do frio psicológico._

_Woody Allen é o seu diretor favorito. Sim, você era esquisita a esse ponto. Então quando Rachel comenta que nunca havia visto _Annie Hall_ (Noivo Neurótico, Noiva Nervosa), não há outra escolha se não passar o que sobrava da tarde de vocês assistindo o tal filme obrigatório._

_Sempre foram extremamente estranhas para você aquelas pessoas que sempre observavam as outras enquanto elas assistiam televisão. Mas talvez por causa dos remédios parecia impossível não checar se Rachel estava gostando ou se estava rindo nas mesmas partes do filme que você. _Ela estava.

_Apesar de não ser seu diretor predileto, Rachel alimentava enorme respeito por ele e afirmava o quanto ele era intelectualmente engraçado. Esse foi o máximo de diálogo que ocorreu até a metade do filme. _

_Era óbvio que você não estado mais sano, só que exatamente por estar em delírio você chegou a certas conclusões que nunca chegaria caso estivesse não-dopada:_

_**Conclusão #1 **__– A risada de Rachel Berry era tão agradável quanto sua voz de canto. Se não, mais adorável._

_**Conclusão #2**__ – Rachel talvez tivesse um dos melhores cheiros que você já havia sentido, era um odor de morango com alguma coisa, baunilha talvez. Você não sabia ao certo._

_**Conclusão #3**__ - Ela tinha sem dúvida um sorriso que competia com sua risada em nível de adorabilidade. _Espere. Isso é ao menos uma palavra? Adorabilidade. A-do-ra-bi-li-da-de._ Você está mais intoxicada do que imaginava._

_**Conclusão #4 **__– O cabelo mais longo que na época do colégio a deixava dolorosamente atraente. Não que Rachel não fosse atraente no colégio, você tinha a imagem mental dela na sua semana de devoção a Britney Spears para provar isso._

_**Conclusão #5**__ - Sua aproximação máxima deveria ser de dez metros de distancia de Rachel enquanto você se encontrasse em qualquer estado de desequilíbrio febril. Seus pensamentos deixaram de ser coerentes assim que ela começou a cruzar e descruzar as suas pernas-sem-fim diversas vezes. _

_**Conclusão #6 **__– Exatamente por causa da conclusão número cinco, você chega a conclusão que para alguém da estatura física de Rachel, ela tinha o par de pernas mais bonitos que você já tinha visto. Fim de conversa._

_**Conclusão #7 **__– A soma de todas as conclusões anteriores estava lhe fazendo passar por uma das situações mais horríveis que você já havia passado. Você não sabia exatamente com o quê você estava lutando, mas você sabia que estava em meio a uma sangrenta batalha interna para se controlar e não beijá-la. _

Beijar.

Rachel.

Rachel Berry dos lábios perfeitos.

Não.

Desde quanto Rachel Berry se tornou tão...-

A febre está lhe afetando, Fabray.

Respire fundo e irá passar.

Desde quando você sente atração por ela?

Você não está atraída por ela, Quinn.

Talvez sejam os remédios.

_São_ os remédios.

Não. Não são os remédios.

_"Quinn?" Seus pensamentos estão tão conturbados que não foi possível nem se dar conta que Rachel estava lhe chamando e lhe cutucando de leve, tentando não bater nem no seus pontos, nem no local da vacina. _

_"Sim?"_

_"Você está bem? Por um momento achei que você não estava respirando."_

_"Pfft." Não há explicação para o barulho desastrado e nervoso que sai de sua boca naquela hora. "Claro que estou respirando."_

Dã_._

_"Você está suando, Quinn." Ela passa a mão por sua testa, como quem tenta medir sua temperatura. "Acho que a febre está lhe afetando."_

_"Hmm..." _Onde está sua voz? Quinn! Fale._ Mas você não conseguia, um nó prendia sua garganta e novamente seu coração batia como louco. "Euf..ah."_

Euf-ah? O que isso quer dizer?

Frases, Quinn. Primeiro você começa com palavras. Depois junte as palavras. Forma uma frase.

_"E-eu estou bem." Seu corpo se move para longe do máximo do alcance das pequenas mãos de Rachel. Ela não nota, porque você faz parecer como quem está apenas deitando para o lado oposto para deitar no sofá. "Só cansada."_

"_Acho que você deveria tirar um cochilo." Ela diz. "Eu vou estar aqui caso você precise de alguma coisa. Jantar talvez depois."_

_"É. Parece ótimo." Sua garganta aparece com uma necessidade imensa de água naquele momento. "Assista o fim do filme."_

_Ela concorda com a cabeça e volta a visão para a televisão, enquanto você se encosta completamente no sofá, soltando um suspiro e se deixando levar pelo seu corpo palpitando e o conforto depois de se deitar após uma sessão de tortura. _

_O telefone toca que você consiga fechar os olhos de novo. Rachel não se move, e levando em consideração que o aparelho estava na mesa entre seu lado do sofá e a parede, você estica a mão para trás buscando o som irritante aos seus ouvidos._

_"Alô?"_

"Minha amiga."

_"Sim, Ryan?" Era para ser um cumprimento sarcástico, porém era provável que pelo seu estado nervoso abalado você não tivesse sucedido._

"Já tem uma resposta, não é? Por favor?"

_"Ryan..." Rachel escolhe esse momento para olhar em sua direção e dar um sorriso. Era como se ela tivesse liberado novamente todas as borboletas, manadas e animais em seu estômago que revira mil vezes em apenas um segundo._

"Fabray. Não estou lhe reconhecendo."

Eu também não.

_Você odeia essa sensação que está correndo pelo seu corpo. É como se você não o controlasse por mais que você quisesse. Era como se você estivesse exposta a uma coisa perigosa que você não conseguia desviar por mais que tentasse. _

_Você não queria isso. _

_E então aderiu a ideia mais prática para acabar com essa loucura, respondendo no telefone:_

_"Certo. Eu irei."_

_

* * *

_

***Pessoas pelo Tratamento Ético dos Animais – PETA.**

**Alguém assistiu o último episódio? O 2x15 (Sexy)? Eu ainda estou tentando me recuperar do desenvolvimento que a personagem de Santana recebeu. Sério. Naya Rivera fez uma das melhoras atuações de toda série. Ainda estou em choque.**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Desculpe a demora. Eu acabei viajando e eu tive sérios problemas pra desenvolver esse capítulo. Reescrevi ele três vezes até conseguir chegar num ponto onde achei ele aceitável. Enfim, esse capítulo era para ser muito maior (aproximadamente umas trinta páginas), então eu divide ele em duas partes, e a segunda parte falta algumas coisa, mas acho que está pronta ainda essa semana, então quando vocês quiserem, eu posto, é só avisar.

Sinto muito pela falta de Rachel nessa primeira parte, mas foi necessária.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, favoritos e alertas. Sério. Continuem assim.

Espero que o capítulo não seja muito decepcionante. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Glee não me pertence. Dá para notar isso até porque Ryan Murphy continua tentando matar o tédio dele brincando de controlar os personagens de maneira louca.

**Espero que aproveitem.**

* * *

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special_

_(_**Radiohead – Creep**_)_

_Não é uma das melhores situações. _

_Sua respiração está presa e concentrada, ao mesmo tempo em que o suor parece escorrer por todas as partes possíveis de seu corpo. Não houve um momento determinando mostrando quando você passou a parar de trotar para começar a correr._

_Amy está na esteira ao seu lado – numa velocidade bem mais aconselhável- e é quase certo que ela fica roubando olhares em sua direção de vez em quando. Você não a culpa. Você está correndo como uma lunática há quase uma hora e seu punho está completamente inchado dos exaustivos socos contra o saco de areia no exercício de boxe que você havia feito mais cedo com Ryan._

_É ridículo. E você sabe quando ridículo você está sendo._

_"Você quer falar sobre o assunto?" Ela interrompe sua mente sem lógica timidamente. Não é do feitio dela ser delicada demais, ou até mesmo acanhada, mas é entendível seu comportamento de acordo com a maneira que você está agindo naquela hora. _

_Era como um jogo de viagem no tempo, onde você via você mesma aos 17 anos, se desgastando de raiva em todos os exercícios durante a metade do segundo para o terceiro ano. Tudo com a desculpa de querer voltar a equipe de Sue, enquanto você simplesmente estava frustrada com a maneira que sua vida havia se mudado em um período de apenas um ano. _

_E a verdade era: Amy tinha todo direito de estar com medo de você. A Líder de Torcida Quinn, assim como a Quinn do colegial era assustadora. _

"_Que assunto?" Seu rufo sai em gotas de suor que caem pelo seu rosto, pingado por sua boca e queixo._

"_A razão porque você está se matando numa academia?" Ela continua a trotar em seu aparelho como se não tivesse nenhum motivo por trás dos exercícios. E isso lhe irrita. Profundamente. "Você é estranha. Mas não estranha o suficiente para ferrar sua mão sem motivos durante uma briga contra um amontoado de areia."_

"_Era um saco de areia."_

"_Você entende meu argumento." Ela continua, ignorando._

"_Isso vai chegar a algum lugar?" Seu murmúrio é abafado pelo som eletrônico estourando nas caixas de som ao redor do ambiente, mas pela maneira não impressionada que ela se porta com a tal resposta, você sabe que ela escutou. _Por que eles não têm músicas decentes nesse lugar?

"_Quinn." Avisa._

"_Eu estou _bem._"_

"_É." Ela resmunga. "Ótima."_

_Seria ótimo você se lembrar o porquê de você ter aceitado a oferta de Amy lhe fazer companhia toda vez que você fosse à academia. Porque era estranho, desnecessário e nessas horas você apenas gostaria de estar sozinha e socar a primeira pessoa que passasse em sua frente. Não. Esqueça isso. Você não era tão violenta. Você estava contente em socar apenas sacos de areia._

_Ao menos por enquanto, sim._

"_Como foi o encontro?"_

"_Como _você_ sabe sobre o encontro?" É uma pergunta idiota, lembrando que Ryan e Amy participavam de um estranho método de telepatia._

"_Ryan." Ela dá em ombros. "Eu vi uma foto dela. Bonita."_

"_Ela era." Seu pé começa a bater com bem mais força que o normal contra a escura esteira. _

_Provavelmente as pessoas ao seu redor estão se perguntando se você tem certos tipos de problemas psicológicos, só que você não consegue realmente se importar. Porque se você começa a pensar na maneira que eles estão lhe olhando, a ideia da luva de boxe e o abandono do saco de areia para alvos melhores não parece tão distante._

"_Então..." Sua amiga levanta as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "foi uma boa noite?"_

"_Foi ótima." Você luta contra o veneno arranhando sua garganta, tentando escapar pelos seus lábios e derramando pelo seu queixo como que se mistura com o suor. "Simplesmente esplêndida." _

_Não tinha sido esplêndida. _

_Longe disso._

_No final das contas, o encontro foi o que poderia ser considerado um desastre. Não um desastre explícito, já que era meio óbvio que sua acompanhante não tinha notado isso. Bem, era a conclusão que se podia chegar levando em consideração a forma incansável que as mãos dela faziam questão de vagar pelo seu braço durante o longo caminho de volta. _

Por que você tinha sugerido dividir um taxi de volta afinal de contas?

_Inicialmente, você achou que fosse apenas impressão sua. Não havia nada de errado e o encontro não estava indo tão mal como imaginado. Quer dizer, a garota era atraente, e ao menos não se importava com o sangue metafórico que jorrava do cardápio, algo que Rachel classificaria "apropriado para uma matança irracional de seres vivos" (palavras dela, não suas). _

_E seria ótimo saborear carne sem ter a necessidade de ouvir um monólogo que lhe deixaria não só culpada, mas também enjoada. Ou pelo menos, era o que você achava. _

_Mesmo sem a presença física de Rachel Berry na mesa, você conseguia escutar a voz dela em seu ouvido enquanto você observava os pratos disponíveis. Era como se nem no meio de um encontro você se livrasse da constante memória dos atos mais maçantes de uma estranha de Rachel. _

_E isso... Bem, isso era enfurecedor. _

_Então quando você trinca os dentes optando para apenas macarrão com um molho inocente sem sangue metafórico ou qualquer coisa do tipo, seu ar é puxado para os pulmões numa respiração gigante, numa forma de relaxamento, para você não perder controle e jogar o cardápio em cima de qualquer pessoa num raio de alguns metros. Alguém como aquele estúpido garçom com o sorriso estúpido no rosto._

"_Então ele realmente lhe armou para um encontro." Ela diz e a lentidão de suas palavras lhe irrita mais que a falta de objetividade em relação aos exercícios que ela estava fazendo. "E a Rachel?"_

_Você considera parar e ir para um banheiro depois dessa pergunta. Porque não tem lógica alguma por trás disso. E você tem muito menos reflexos por conta da falta de coesão da conversa. Você iria acabar tropeçando e a culpa seria de Amy. Dela e somente dela._

"_O que tem a Rachel?"_

_Seu fôlego está começando a incomodar na região da sua caixa torácica, ao mesmo tempo em que você aumenta a velocidade, colidindo o tênis contra a esteira impiedosamente. Os barulhos dos seus pés ficam mais altos e mais altos a cada segundo._

"_Achei que você tivesse saindo com ela."_

_O seu coração está acelerado demais e você culpa a esteira caso você tenha qualquer tipo de ataque cardíaco por causa de seus exercícios prolongados. _Maldita esteira. _O cansaço é tão grande, que você quase esquece que sua amiga ainda está ali, andando pacificamente, esperando por sua resposta._

"_Pela sétima vez, eu não estou saindo com ela."_

"_E... por que não?"_

Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

_Porque ela é Rachel Berry? Talvez? _

_Porque ela tem manias irritantes. Tem uma ansiedade que consegue deixa qualquer pessoa sã em seu estado mais irritado possível. Ela fala demais. Questiona demais. Argumenta demais contra seus hábitos alimentares, noturnos e emocionais. Ela-_

"_Porque não." Seus ombros se curvam. Se você continuasse sua lista mental, existia a chance de você ficar presa ali naquela academia para sempre. "Nós somos amigas."_

"_Huh." Ela pausa. _

"_O quê?"_

"_Você gosta dela."_

"_O quê?" Você ri. _Não mesmo_. "Você é louca."_

"_Isso explica a minha Teoria da Raspadinha." _

"_Do que você está falando agora?"_

"_Você sabe... Raspadinha. Seu passado com Rachel. Você sendo uma imbecil. Praticando bullying por causa de sentimentos completamente reprimidos."_

"_Eu nunca tive sentimentos reprimidos por ela." Alguém se lembra de Rachel no colegial? Ela era... mandona, estranha e... com a terrível necessidade de aparecer. "Ela era irritante no colégio."_

"_E você era uma megera." Ela sorri. "A situação não parece muito impossível."_

"_Era impossível." Sua testa se entorta em confusão, enquanto você cutuca pela milésima vez o botão da velocidade. _

"_É normal agir como um garoto da quarta série apaixonado, Quinn." Ela dá em ombros e soa como se _nada_ que você estivesse dizendo estava entrando pelos seus ouvidos. Era irritante, de fato. "É aceitável levando em consideração a sua criação e a necessidade de se encaixar pelos padrões que seus pais havia determinado."_

_O que era pior exatamente? Sua amiga levantar os seus pais na conversa ou ela está completamente conformada em seu papel de psicanalista trazendo teorias inacreditáveis e sem sentido? Você não tinha certeza. Mas se ela continuasse, você tinha certeza que abandonaria a máquina e correria na direção oposta._

"_Terminou com a dissertação psicológica?"_

"_Longe disso."_

"_Oh, excelente." Seus lábios se curvam em desdém. Você estava _tão_ não com vontade de passar por isso hoje._

"_De qualquer forma, Quinn, vamos ser francas," Ela balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro em contentamento e calma em seus passos. "você pode afirmar quantas vezes quiser que eu sou louca. Que eu não estou no meu estado normal de sanidade. Entretanto, você é quem não está nas suas melhores condições psicológicas."_

"_Como é?" Há uma indignação falsa em sua voz, que até aquele momento você não conseguia notar que era falta. _

_"Quinn, você quer parar com a negação?" Ela reclama. "A versão de Quinn no colegial não combina com você agora."_

_Você decide ignorar. Pode ser que ela desista ou vá embora. Há sempre esperanças para o melhor. _

_"Por que você não gostaria dela?" Amy analisa convictamente pela décima vez. "Ela adorável."_

Sim.

Não.

_"Talentosa."_

Sim.

_"Simpática."_

Sim.

Não.

_"Gostosa."_

_"Amy!" Seu sangue ferve sem nenhuma explicação aparente._

_"O quê?"_

_"Você é hétero."_

_"Sim. Hétero, não cega."_

_Talvez você devesse ter trazido algum aparelho de som. Distrairia-lhe completamente de palpitações e conversas inaptas com sua amiga. Iria lhe poupar também de se perguntar se sua contagem cardíaca estava de fato batendo da maneira correta. _

_"Eu não gosto dela." _

_"Certo." Amy passa os olhos pela televisão que passava algum clip de música com extremo mau-gosto e com uma música extremamente inaudível. "Então você não se importa com o fato de ela ter sido fotografada beijando uma de suas colegas de elenco essa semana, não é?"_

_É horrível. _

_O ar corta muito rápido, seu fôlego está abatido e o seu sapato está com o um dos cadarços desamarrados, causando o milésimo acidente desde que você encontrou Rachel pela primeira vez naquele maldito café. Você pisa em falso, suas mãos não são rápidas o suficiente para segurar no apoio ou diminuir a velocidade da esteira descontrolada, porque assim que você se dar conta, sua testa faz uma colisão com o monitor da máquina, antes de você sentir seu corpo sendo arremessado esteira a fora. Para trás._

_Sua sorte é que o espelho da parede estava alguns metros a mais de distancia, se não a colisão de suas costas não teria sido tão macia quanto o chão branco e duro. _

Sorte.

_"Quinn!" Amy pula graciosamente para fora de sua esteira, ignorando os muitos olhares na direção de vocês duas. "Você está bem?"_

Meu braço ainda está inchado de injeções por causa de um ataque de rato, minha mão está _fodida _por causa de um exercício de boxe e eu acabo de ser atirada contra o chão numa esteira de academia. Ótima. Simplesmente ótima.

_"Bem." Seus olhos se fecham para se poupar da humilhação alheia que acontecia ao seu redor. "Viva."_

_"Ótimo."Os movimentos do seu corpo indicam que ela está se abaixando ao seu lado. "Não podia arcar com perder uma sócia no estúdio agora."_

Encantadora.

_"Engraçada." O veneno ácido tenta sair de novo, só que dessa vez não há de fato um bom motivo para tentar segurá-lo. "É verdade então?"_

_"É verdade o quê?"_

_"Rachel e- ah..."_

_"Ahhh, não." Ela sorri. "Eu estava só lhe testando."_

_E com isso você abre os olhos, encarando sua figura. Você nem liga a dor de seu corpo estatelado no chão. Você nem liga que seu braço está intocável por conta da dor. E você nem liga que você mal pode usar sua mão para fazer telefonemas. Porque ali, você estava vendo vermelho. _

_E quando você senta pela primeira vez desde a pancada, Amy recua. _

_E pela primeira vez no dia, ela corre._

* * *

"_Mini-me_ é um demônio. Você sabe disso, não é?" Santana lhe puxa pelo braço, girando o seu corpo.

"Ela não é um demônio, Santana."

Talvez ela não fosse uma das crianças mais calmas da fase da Terra. Talvez ela também não fosse uma das mais obedientes, nem das mais fáceis de convivência. Mas o que todos esperavam? Ela _era_ parcialmente filha de Puck. Coisas como essas já deveria ser esperadas levando em consideração o compartilhamento dos genes.

"Ela soltou uma rã dentro do taxi, Q." Afirma, lhe fazendo lutar contra a vontade de sorri. "E eu tenho quase certeza que existem explosivos em algum lugar dessa bolsa." Ela levanta a mochila colorida ao seu campo de visão antes de apoiá-la no chão. "Talvez você devesse pedir a segurança para dar uma checada antes de fazer qualquer coisa."

Ela não traria explosivos. Bem, não depois da reunião de 4 de Julho, incluindo o acidente que quase deixou Mike surdo.

Você tinha quase certeza que Shelby devia ter checado sua bolsa de mão antes de sair de casa e a segurança do aeroporto com certeza não deixaria ninguém embarcar com explosivos abordo. Ao menos por uma questão de tempo, você sabia que estava tudo limpo _por enquanto_.

"Não tem explosivos, S." Você concorda, puxando a mochila. "Cadê ela afinal de contas?"

"Ela encontrou Kurt e o amigo engomadinho dele no meio do caminho." Ela diz com uma revira de olhos. "Quem é aquele _hobbit_ de qualquer forma? Eu me lembraria se Kurt tivesse aparecido com um namorado com aquela quantidade de gel de cabelo antes para mim."

"Tirando o fato que você continua citando Senhor dos Anéis, e querendo esconder o seu lado _geek_." Eu explico. "Aquele é Blaine. Ele não é um _hobbit_. Pensei que os xingamentos tivessem parado no colegial."

"Por favor." Ela coloca a mão no peito dramaticamente. "Você sabe que xingamentos e Santana são algo que não podem ser evitados e além do que eu digo tudo com amor. Um xingamento meu é quase como uma marca de presente."

"Wow. Profundo." Murmuro, começando a andar em direção ao saguão. "Você devia dizer isso a Rachel. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai apreciar as suas formas mirabolantes de demonstrar afeto."

"Juno."

"Sacos de Areia."

"Você não pode usar meus peitos como argumento, Fabray."

"E você não pode usar minha gravidez na adolescência para sempre contra mim, Lopez." Você responde quase que naturalmente, ainda andando. "Onde está Brittany?"

"Levando Shelby para o seu apartamento." Deu em ombros.

"Você deixou Brittany responsável para levar a mãe da noiva?"

"Uma das noivas." Corrige.

"Sim."

"Não se preocupe. As duas estão num taxi e Shelby está com o endereço. Além do que, Rachel pediu Brittany lá, lembra?"

Lentamente você concorda com a cabeça. Não é como se você entendesse o brilhantismo dos planos instantâneos de sua noiva. Não eram dos mais simples para entender.

"Você sabe que é completamente assustador a sua situação com Beth, Rachel e Shelby, certo?"

"E aqui vamos nós de novo..."

"É sério. Beth é filha da mesma mãe que Rachel. O que isso faz de Beth o quê? Sua cunhada? Filha-torta-irmã de Berry?" Ela para. "Isso é bizarro, Q."

"Quantas vezes nós temos que rever isso? Beth não é filha biológica de Shelby. Não é tão estranho quanto parece. Ela entende a situação."

"Ela entende a situação?" sua melhor amiga levanta a sobrancelha de um jeito desafiador. "Ela é uma criança! Como ela deve lhe chamar: mãe, irmã? É confuso."

"Ela me chama de Quinn, e você sabe disso."

"Poderia ser 'irmãe' talvez."

"'Irmãe' está fora de cogitação, Santana."

"Você é sem graça."

"E você é insuportável."

"Bom saber."

* * *

_Estava tudo sobre controle. Você não havia se machucado durante dois dias. Amy parecia com medo de lhe encarar diretamente nos olhos, de vez em quando você ouvia Ryan murmurando alguma coisa sobre ataques de rato, porém fora isso as coisas estavam calmas e bem silenciosas. _

_Isso é até certa conversa de telefone que lhe faria questionar o tal nível de sanidade que Amy havia comentado no dia do incidente na academia. _

_"_Eu quero que você vá comigo_."_

_Isso explicava porque você estava andando claustrofobicamente pelo cubículo do banheiro de sua suíte, com um aparelho telefônico preso em mãos. Seu espelho mostrando uma pessoa neurótica e nervosa que de fato, não era você._

_"O quê? Por quê?"_

_"_Quinn, eu sei que você é uma pessoa atarefada e que tem outros deveres, mas eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda."

_"Eu não vou num encontro com você."_

_"_Não é um encontro!"_ A diva respira profundamente do outro lado. "_É um jantar entre amigos, e eu realmente não queria ter a intenção de chegar sozinha. Especialmente quando seria a minha primeira aparição em público desde o escândalo/término desastre._"_

Merda.

Esse é um golpe baixo.

_"_Meus colegas de elenco decidiram se juntar para jantar fora. Apesar de haver uma boa chance de que eles comecem a especular coisas sobre nosso grau de envolvimento, já que eles não são as pessoas mais confiáveis do mundo" _ela continua, "_a idéia de ser jogada para boca dos leões não é uma das coisas que eu estou mais disposta a fazer."

_"Berry."_

_"_Fabray_."_

_"Não me chame assim."_

_"_Não me chame de Berry_."_

_"Certo. Rachel."_

_"_Boa menina, Charlie_."_

_"E também não me chame Charlie."_

_"_É o seu nome_."_

_"Não é o meu nome."_

_"_Seu nome do meio é Charlotte, então tecnicamente é o seu nome sim. Assim como Babra está na minha certidão de nascimento em meu nome."

_"Eu vou começar lhe chamar de Barbie." Você murmura._

_"_E eu não me importarei nem um pouco._"_

_"Que seja, Berry."_

_Há uma longa pausa e você sente que suas palavras estavam saindo mais agressivas do que deveriam naquela noite. Olhando no espelho você não se reconhecia. Sua mão estava arrebentada segurando o telefone, seus olhos constavam de terríveis olheiras roxas de noites não dormidas e sua expressão era que havia acabado de passar por uma guerra. Era uma guerra._

_"_Existe algum motivo para você estar mais hostil do que o normal hoje?"

Você. Você e seus atos adoráveis e ridículos.

_"Eu não sei. TPM?" Seus dedos não machucados passam pelos seus fios de cabelo loiro como num tique nervoso, o assanhando e o deixando mais parecido com sua situação psicológica._

_"_Levando minha formação em artes dramáticas, eu irei usar meus atos de interpretação para fingir que eu acredito no que você está me dizendo."

_"Não precisava avisar." Você suspira, e gira para sentar na tampa da privada fechada. Pés descalços afastados contra o azulejo gelado e sua única mão livre apoiada contra o joelho. "Por que você quer minha ajuda mesmo?"_

"Quinn, eu preciso ir nesse jantar. Todas as pessoas vem me chamado há dias. E desde bem... você sabe... eu estou afastada do grupo. As pessoas vão começar a achar que eu tenho algum tipo de superioridade pela importância do meu personagem e a quantidade de talento que eu represento em mim_."_

_"E você não tem?" Isso soa como uma pergunta retórica._

_"_Não vem ao caso."_ Ela rufa irritadamente. _

"_E o que vem ao caso?"_

"O que vem ao caso é, eu preciso disso, Quinn. Eu não estou preparada psicologicamente para encontrar... ela... na mesma mesa, com os braços por cima de... você sabe_."_

_Não parecia uma boa imagem mental._

"_Eu achei que você tivesse superado ela."_

"Eu superei."_ Rachel fala com convicção, e é quase certo que ela está concordando com a cabeça do outro lado da linha. "_É só que, é humilhante_."_

"_Faz sentido." Seus dedos de pé se mexem, dançando pelo ladrilho tentando destrair sua mente. "Mas algo não tem lógica."_

"O quê?"

_"Você me disse que ela não era carismática e tinha um ego maior que o de Jesse St. James."_

"Isso é correto_."_

_"Por que as pessoas a convidam então?"_

_"_Eles não convidam_." É sua vez de parar e olhar para o telefone. Ela entende o silêncio e continua. "_Porém é um tanto quanto difícil esconder as coisas quando estamos o tempo todo trancados dentro de um teatro ou ensaiando ou nos preparando para uma apresentação. O elenco é muito grande e cheio de rainhas do drama, então... as chances de esconder qualquer coisa de alguém ali são quase nulas._"_

"_Hmm."_

"Você tem mais alguma pergunta?"

"_Por que eu?"_

"Por que você o quê?"_ A voz dela sai cautelosa como se ela estivesse mordendo o lábio inferior pensativamente. Uma imagem mental que faz seus dedos dançarem contra o chão sem seu consentimento mais uma vez. _

_"Por que você quer que eu vá?" O questionamento sai de maneira calma. "Quer dizer, você poderia levar o Kurt. Eu sei que vocês dois são próximos."_

"Kurt é um menino_." Ela diz. "_Psicologicamente, eu não tenho tanta certeza porque existem menos barreiras entre o sexo e gênero da pessoa que a psicológica pode explicar, mas ainda é um menino. Eu preciso de uma menina."

"_Isso soa-"_

_"_Isso soa exatamente como é_." Ela interrompe. "_Eu não quero encarar-la sem provar que eu estou realmente por cima do nosso término. E a traição. E a imbecilidade dela_."_

Essa é a coisa mais estranha que eu já ouvi.

_"Basicamente, você quer me quer para provar para a idiota da sua namorada que você não está mais apaixonada por ela e que você está de fato saindo com outras pessoas?"_

_"_Exato."

_"Qual a parte de 'eu não vou num encontro com você', você não entendeu?" Suas sobrancelhas sobem esporadicamente, enquanto seu maldito intestino começa a dar mais nós. Talvez estivesse realmente na hora de tentar ir num médico ou fazer uns exames, ou os dois. _

"Não é um encontro!"_ Ela berra pela segunda vez. _

_Você estava confusa. Muito confusa. Porque até agora tudo que Rachel tinha conseguido lhe explicar era que ela estava prestes a lhe levar como seu par para fazer ciúmes na ex-namorada. Definitivamente, não um papel que você gostaria de interpretar, principalmente se contava com a idéia de encarar uma pessoa tão imbecil quando a suposta ex. _

_"Eu estou perdida, Berry." Você resmunga, fechando os olhos. Era quase certo que uma enxaqueca estava chegando. "Ilumine-me."_

_"_Quinn, você sabe que eu lhe acho bonita." _Rachel responde_. "Eu já lhe disse uma vez que era a garota mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Provavelmente ainda é."

Depois de todos esses anos?

_"_Não seria ruim para mim, aparecer com alguém tão atraente como você do meu lado por uma noite. Especulações seriam feitas? Sim. Mas mais principalmente, eu estaria provando que eu não preciso de certas pessoas para me fazer feliz_."_

_"Em outras palavras, você está me usando por minha aparência?"_

_"_Quinn!"

_"O quê?" Você abre os olhos. "É o que qualquer um pensaria."_

_"_E você nunca usaria da minha companhia para mostrar que talvez você estivesse em um relacionamento com uma estrela da Broadway intocável?"

_"O qu- Eu- Isso é completamente _não a_ mesma coisa." _

_"_Vamos tentar não ser hipócritas_."_

_"Eu não estou sendo hipócrita."_

_A situação estava passando dos limites. Afinal de contas, por que você estava tão relutante contra ir ao um não-encontro-encontro com Rachel? Quer dizer, ela era sua amiga. Ela tomava conta de você de uma maneira mais preocupada que Amy e Ryan. _

_Ela sabia de seu passado e nem por isso havia corrido na direção aposta sem uma chance de lhe desculpar. Apesar de não gostar de admitir, era uma boa companhia para passar o tempo. E sem dúvidas, a imagem de deixar os fãs dela com inveja por você ter mais chances que eles, não parece nem de longe ruim._

_"_Quinn, por favor? Uma noite? Nós somos amigas. Vamos agir como amigas a noite inteira, eu lhe prometo."

_"Certo."_

"Certo?"

"_Certo." Você revira os olhos, ignorando a dança das borboletas em sua barriga. "Eu lhe acompanho ao jantar."_

_"_Sério?"

"_Sério. Agora," você levanta o dedo indicador como se ela pudesse lhe ver. "eu não estarei desmentindo nada caso saia nos jornais que alguém conseguiu conquistar Rachel Berry antes de qualquer outra pessoa."_

"Não se preocupe. Eu serei toda sua_."_

_Oh merda. Sua mente entra no vácuo pela milésima vez no dia. O que diabos ela estava fazendo com você? Ela tinha algum tipo de feitiço ou- Ela por acaso sabia ou tinha idéia do quanto sedutor tinha saído sua ultima afirmação. _

"_É." Você pigarra, limpando a garganta. "Eu preciso ir. Falo com você depois."_

_E sem nem esperar uma resposta você aperta o botão para encerrar a ligação e corre para a pia, jogando água em seu próprio rosto. Algo estava muito errado com você._

* * *

_Estava chovendo quando ela finalmente decidiu tomar uma iniciativa. Sua mãe sempre disse que situações desesperadas contam com medidas desesperadas. Não era porque as duas não se falavam desde que Quinn decidiu sair do armário que isso significava que ela tirava todo o mérito de sua declaração. _

_Resultado, depois de uma quinta de noite sem dormir, ela decidiu tomar uma decisão. Ela nem se importava de fato que era no meio da madrugada, sua cabeça já havia feito ela perder total noção do que era aceitável ou não. Então ela discou três vezes o número antes de ter coragem de completar a ligação._

_Ela iria pedir ajuda a única pessoa que seria completamente sincera com ela._

"Filho d-_" A voz murmura do outro lado, seguido do som de algo colidindo com o chão. "_É melhor que isso seja importante."

"_Santana."_

"Vá se foder, Q_." Ela rosna. "_Eu vou voltar a dormir_."_

"_Não. Ei! Eu aguento você chorando no telefone quando você bebe demais e finalmente fica com coragem de falar sobre seus sentimentos por B." Você argumenta rápido demais para uma pessoa que tinha quebrado seus votos de não beber tanto depois da situação Puck ou depois da maldita fase da faculdade, e bebido quase que dois terços da garrafa de Johnnie Walker que por milagre você tinha armazenada em casa. "Vaaamos, lá."_

"Oh, Dios Mio_." A latina grunhi. "_Você não está na cadeia, está? Porque eu posso até ser uma das advogadas mais duronas que você já viu, mas provavelmente demoraria até amanhã para eu ajeitar uma papelada para lhe tirar daí_."_

"_Eu não estou presa." Você diz, encarando o líquido de cor alaranjada sorrindo para você posicionado dentro da garrafa da mesa de centro. "Obrigada pela preocupação mesmo assim."_

"Ufa. Que alivio_." Santana continua, deixando claro que ela não sente alívio algum por nada. "_Posso voltar a dormir agora?_"_

"_Não. Eu preciso de conselhos."_

_"_Ligue para Mercedes. Ela é ótima com conselhos_."_

_Isso era uma fato._

_"Tem essa garota..."_

_"_Me diga que você não está ligando por causa de uma garota_."_

_"Tem essa garota..." você repete com uma firmeza. "e eu não tenho certeza como, mas acho que ela estava conseguindo me fazer perder completamente o pouco de sanidade que eu tinha."_

_"_Ela é irritante?"

_"Você não tem idéia." Seu murmúrio é um misto de imaginação, lembranças, aquecedores de perna e suéteres de animais._

_"_Pé no saco?_"_

_"Completamente."_

_"_Mas você gosta dela."

_"O quê?"_

_"_Você sabe_-" ela solta um bocejo alto do outro lado. "_é aquela velha coisa 'eu não aguento mais você falando então eu quero lhe calar com minha boca e depois com meus dedos em sua b-'_"_

_"_Wow. Wow. Wow_." Você interrompe. __"Muita informação para um momento só, Santana."_

_"_Tanto faz_."_

_"Como você consegue manter sua mente pervertida intacta numa hora dessas?"_

_"_É um dom_."_

_"Não. É uma maldição."_

"Você está com inveja_."_

_"De sua mente pervertida? Não mesmo."_

_"_Não. Da minha capacidade em resolver assuntos como esse. Você sabe que eu já teria resolvido a situação no seu lugar_." Outro bocejo. "_Por quê você simplesmente não dorme com ela e vê o porquê desse alvoroço todo?"

_"Eu não quero dormir com ela."_

_"_Por quê? Ela é feia?"

"_Não." A resposta sai quase que automaticamente. "Nem um pouco."_

_"_Por que não então? Ela tem namorada ou algo do tipo? Namorado? Relações românticas com pessoas da própria família?_" Ela tenta, com tom entediado. "_Porque isso nunca lhe impediu antes_."_

"_Eu não quero estragar as coisas."_

_Talvez o álcool finalmente estivesse começando a fazer efeito, falando por vontade própria as palavras que teimavam em sair inconsequentemente por sua boca. _

_"Ela é ótima."_

_"_E você soa como uma garotinha de segunda série_."_

"_Eu estou falando sério. Eu estou confusa."_

_"_Eu também estou falando sério. Tem tomado alguma medicação estranha ultimamente_?"_

"_Whisky conta?"_

_"_Álcool não lhe faz imaginar coisas, Ellen_." Santana resmunga. "_Ele lhe instiga a contar a verdade_."_

_"Maravilha." Você joga suas costas contra as almofadas do sofá. "Maravilhoso"_

_Você tem quase certeza que alguma de vocês duas pegou no sono, porque o silencio seguinte era para ser desconfortável e longo, mas não tem muita certeza de qual das duas foi. Então quando os pingos na janela se transformam em marteladas em sua mente, é hora de se fazer algo a respeito._

_"Eu não quero gostar dela."_

"Mas você gosta."_ Não é nem uma afirmação, nem uma pergunta. É no meio._

_"Não. Eu não sei." Seus braços giram querendo abraçar o ar como se ele merecesse pancadas. "Ela é minha amiga. Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem mais complicadas do que já são."_

_"_Eu não tenho certeza como isso complicaria qualquer coisa. Olhe eu e Britt."

_"É um péssimo exemplo."_

_"_Eu sei_."_

_Mais a grosseria do silêncio interrompido pelo peso de seus pensamentos._

_"Eu não quero estragar nada. Eu não quero perder ela, ou amizade dela, se eu fizer a coisa errada. Se eu agir da maneira errada." _

_"_Quinn?"

"_Sim?"_

"Eu acho que você já gosta dessa perdedora."

_"Por que você diz isso?"_

_"_Se você não gostasse, não estaria se preocupando com toda essa baboseira de sentimentalismo_." Você sabe que essa é a maneira mais sincera que Santana tinha de lhe dar conselhos e dizer o que pensava. Claro que tudo que ela dizia, vinha enrolada em uma ótima camada de xingamentos e ofensivos comentários, mas no fundo, ela tinha sempre uma boa intenção. _

_"Eu não tenho certez-"_

_"_Você está abdicando do sexo por causa dos sentimentos de uma garota, Q_." a latina diz num tom não-emotivo. "_Você está enconleirada e nem dentro de um relacionamento você ainda está. Toda doçura que você está esboçando agora está começando a me deixar com náuseas. Ou diabetes. Eu não tenho certeza_."_

"_Eu não sei como responder a isso."_

_"_Não responda. Eu preciso ir dormir por amanhã eu trabalho cedo. E você precisa tirar a cabeça de dentro do seu traseiro e aceitar que pela primeira vez você se importa com uma alguém onde você tem que se preocupar mais do que só com o fato se eles vão querer ficar para o café-da-manhã ou não_."_

"_Como é que você conseguiu alguém como Brittany? Seu charme e delicadeza são iguais aos de um gorila."_

"Eu tenho minhas maneiras_." Terceiro bocejo. "_Pense no que eu lhe disse. Porque eu não repito conselhos amorosos. Aumenta demais o açúcar no meu sangue e isso não me faz bem."

"_Mas-"_

"Tenho que ir_." Pausa. "_Brittany quer brincar_."_

"_Eu achei que você fosse dormir."_

"É. Mas quando ela acorda do seu lado lhe oferecendo algo mais interessante que roncar, não acho que ninguém passa a oportunidade_."_

"_Adeus, Santana."_

"Tchau, Perdedora_."_

_Você desliga o telefone rápido o bastante para não ouvir nada indevido como você muitas vezes teve o desprazer de ouvir antes. _

Talvez eu tenha uma queda por Rachel Berry.

* * *

_Há uma calma irritante e prazerosa na sala. Seus braços se curvam contra a tentativa de desenho ao seu lado, enquanto o barulho dos riscos no papel preenche a sala. É incrível a sua falta de imaginação nos últimos dias. De linhas retas, para olhos expressivos escuros, de círculos a notas musicais, e de sombras a rascunhos de desenhos arquitetônicos de teatros. _

_"Quinn?" Amy chama, tão timidamente que você se assusta. _

_É como se você tivesse esquecido que tinha passado a última semana ou se machucando fisicamente ou se perdendo em pensamentos idiotas e ataques de raiva. Você não deveria culpá-la por estar com medo. Desde que Rachel Berry havia reentrado em sua vida, incidentes mais que desnecessários tinham começado a ocorrer. Era possível enxergá-la como um imã de acidente, apesar de você se esforçar muito para culpá-la sobre qualquer um de seus próprios desastres. _

_"Você está bem?" Ela está vulnerável, e abaixa o próprio bloco de rascunhos contra a mesa em uma maneira de rendição. Não que ela fosse lhe acertar com uma pilha de papel e um lápis. A ideia era bizarra até nos piores filmes de classe C. "Eu sei que nós não nos falamos direito desde aquela cena na academia. Mas eu estou preocupada. Se você continuar a empurrar o lápis com tanta força, vai causar um buraco no meio do caderno."_

_Você para. Sua mão escorre para o lado da mesa, desperdiçando a enorme quantidade de calor com a superfície gelada. _

_"O que está lhe matando?" Ela questiona, quando você tem coragem o bastante de encará-la._

Rachel.

_Não. Isso era impossível. Rachel não estava lhe matando. Rachel não lhe mataria nem se você lhe desse a permissão. Era tudo sua cabeça. A única coisa que estava lhe matando e lhe deixando louca era sua própria mente e a forma a qual ela não tinha mais controle algum quando se relacionava com a pequena diva que falava demais e de uma maneira tão cansativa que você nem sabe ao certo como ela conseguia lhe fazer achá-la adorável._

_"Você estava certa."_

_"Rachel?" Ela contém um sorriso sarcástico, com uma expressão apreensiva e irônica._

_"Talvez eu tenha uma queda por ela."_

_"Não existe um talvez, Fabray. Você tem." Ela dá em ombros. "O ridículo é que você não percebeu antes."_

_"Você está me atacando? Eu estou num estado frágil aqui_." Amizades tão boas.

_"Você está bem. Vai sobreviver." Ela senta. "É bom saber que você tem a capacidade de se apaixonar como qualquer outro ser humano na face da Terra."_

_"Eu não estou apaixonada. É uma queda. Há uma diferença de intensidade entre as duas coisas."_

_"Claro." Amy deixa o cabelo cair em frente aos seus olhos. "Acredito no que quer que você diga."_

Sarcasmo.

Sarcasmo.

Sarcasmo.

_Amy suspira quando observa que suas mãos vão voltar aos traços grossos e rudes mal trabalhados que você tinha feito durante os últimos dias. _

_"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"_

_"Você já vai perguntar de qualquer forma."_

_"Verdade. De qualquer forma," ela balança as mãos. "se você já chegou a conclusão que você tem – como você diria – uma queda por ela – passo que parece extremamente grande, lembrando da sua aversão a sentimentos –" Você risca com mais força o papel. "o que está lhe impedindo de chamá-la para sair de uma vez?"_

_"É complicado."_

_"Então descomplique."_

_"Amy..."_

_"Vamos. Eu sei que você não é um Ryan, aberto para falar sobre sentimentos e emoções em relação a todos os seres vivos ao seu redor" ela revira os olhos, mais uma vez lhe fazendo se perguntar o porquê da tensão sexual/romântica mal resolvida entre os dois. "só que você é humana. E sente coisas. Então, fale. Por favor."_

_"Certo." Você solta o lápis, como quem larga sua arma em rendição. "Onde você quer que eu comece?"_

_"Do começo."_

_"Ah, claro."_

_Quão começo? Da infância? Que seu pai mandava você ficar longe de Rachel Berry por ela ser fruto de uma relação pecaminosa de dois homens horríveis? Ou do primário quando você começou a dar apelidos à única garota da sala que precisava de amigos? Ou até mesmo durante o colegial, que você começou as ordens dos banhos de raspadinha? Ou ainda pior, depois de todo apoio que ela lhe deu quando você não tinha nada e apenas um grupo desconexo de amigos, você a ter ignorado?_

_"Eu não quero machucá-la." Você fala por fim. Algo que estava estocado em sua garganta e arranhado todos os seus órgãos de forma dolorosa. Rachel merecia algo melhor que você, _bem_ melhor que você. Especialmente depois de tudo que você havia feito questão de fazer com ela. "Ela é- " _Rachel? Boa? De coração bom?_ "Você sabe o meu histórico amoroso. Eu não gostaria de estragar tudo com ela. Sei lá. Estragar o mínimo de remendos que eu já fiz."_

_Amy lhe observa por segundos, como quem estuda sua mente, seu rosto e suas intenções, antes de suavizar em sua direção:_

_"Eu não acho que você vai machucá-la. Não ela."_

_"Existe uma chance."_

_"Existe uma chance de um trem descarrilar, nem por isso você deixa de usar o metrô." É um bom argumento, apesar de ter completa inutilidade ali e em tal situação. "Essa é a única razão?"_

_Você balança a cabeça._

_"E qual seria a outra?"_

_"E se ela disser 'não'?"_

_"Por que ela diria não?" O seu rosto se contrai em divertimento. "Não é como se você a traumatizou ou jogou líquidos gelados em seu rosto quando vocês estavam na escola. Ah, espera. Você na verdade _fez_ isso."_

"_Ha-ha." Sua risada é sarcástica. "Muito engraçado."_

"_Eu estou brincando, Quinn. Não seja tão séria."_

_"Eu estou na distancia de dois segundos de lhe abandonar no estúdio sozinha."_

_"Ela não vai dizer não. Vamos ser sinceras, ela não tem motivo no momento atual para dizer não." _Ter saído de um traumático relacionamento não conta. Eu ter sido uma das piores ameaças no colégio também não._ "E além do que, a pior resposta que você pode receber é um 'não'."_

"_Isso é um bom motivo."_

"_O quê? A chance de receber um 'não'?"_

"_É."_

"_O que tem de tão ruim em receber um 'não'?"_

"_Muita coisa."_

"_Tipo...?"_

"_É rejeição." _De Rachel Berry_._

_Amy levanta jogando as mãos para cima. _

"_É bom você estar do outro lado da situação para variar um pouco, Quinn."_

"_O que isso quer dizer?"_

"_Ela conseguiu manter seu interesse por mais de uma semana. Ela consegue fazer você perder noites de sono. Ou que provavelmente pode ser considerado um recorde ou qualquer coisa parecida. Você um dia vai casar com essa garota. Aceite seu destino, Fabray."_

_"Eu não vou me casar com Rachel Berry." Você trinca os dentes._


	6. Capítulo Seis

Desculpem a demora, de novo. Mas adivinhem? Meu perfeccionismo me fez reescrever esse capítulo. Eu ainda não me sinto 100% com ele, mas não dava para segurá-lo por mais tempo. No final das contas eu descobri que eu tenho uma relação de amor e ódio com ele. Umas partes eu amei como ficou (exemplo: a cena final, porque foi legal escrevê-la), enquanto outras partes se eu pudesse deletaria para sempre.

Para as pessoas que gostam, esse capítulo é apenas flashback, sem nenhuma cena do tempo presente. Não está em itálico como nas outras vezes, porque eu não precisei demonstrar o contraste dos tempos agora. E a falta de Rachel do capítulo anterior foi compensada, porque ela está em todas as cenas desse.

De novo, muuuuito obrigada pelos comentários, as mensagens e os alertas. Por favor, continuem assim, facilita muito continuar dessa forma.

Obs.: A cena de Rachel cantando é baseada numa das apresentações de Lea Michele na época pré-glee. Eu aconselho que vocês assistam, porque é imperdivel: http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=beZGjyW6eeE.

Obs2.: The Book of Mormon é uma das minhas novas obsessões da Broadway. Eu achei irônico comentar sobre ela durante o capítulo porque a produção é feita no teatro que antes era de Spring Awakening. Link da música usada http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=meagavNmJU8.

Parei de tagarelar.

**Disclaimer: **Glee não me pertence. Se pertencesse eu teria bem mais cuidado com meus personagens do que Ryan Murphy. E eu me lembraria das histórias deles para não ter erro de continuidade.

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

_Anything you desire  
I will set at your feet  
With a kiss in the air  
For the gods to receive  
But if there comes a day  
You should turn your heart away  
I'll be down on my knees  
Beggin' for that girl to stay_

_(_**Weezer – Don't Let Go**_)_

* * *

Você estava atrasada.

E sem dúvidas ela iria lhe matar por conta disso.

Havia várias coisas que você descobriria ao longo de sua convivência com Rachel. Coisas as quais você nunca, jamais deveria fazer por uma questão de proteção e de amor próprio. Tais coisas como ir contra qualquer um de suas afirmações. Se Rachel estivesse presa a uma ideia, sem ida ou volta, ela acabaria arrumando um argumento inacreditável para lhe desmoralizar caso você se prova-se contra.

Então, para sua seu próprio bem, em uma questão de tempo sua cabeça se adequaria a ideia de que ela era iria ganhar brigas e você ia perder-las, sempre. Fim da história.

A segunda coisa que você não poderia deixar de levar em consideração em hipótese alguma era o seu perfeccionismo quase que obcecado que Rachel tinha por sua competente pontualidade.

Ela havia deixado mil mensagens na sua secretária eletrônica nas três últimas, recados com sua assistente e emails para lhe lembrar do horário determinado. Você não sabia o que era mais estranho, ela ter conseguido todos os meios de comunicações disponíveis para lhe alertada sobre coisas que você já sabia ou o fato de ela ter lhe convidado três semanas antes do programa combinado, numa forma de "você tempo para esquematizar sua agenda de maneira correta e separar sua _vestimenta_."

Até em seus pensamentos a voz de Rachel soava neurótica.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que eu estou atrasada, mas não foi de propósito."

E ainda assim, depois de tudo isso, você teve a capacidade de se atrasar.

Seu corpo é jogado para fora do taxi vinte e cinco minutos após o tempo combinado. Você não sabia ao certo o que sentir naquele minuto, recuar sob o olhar penetrante dela ou simplesmente se deixar levar pelos pensamentos inapropriados que estavam tentando surgir em sua cabeça em relação à escolha de roupa dela.

"Eu espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa pelo atrasado."

_Sim. Eu passei duas horas procurando o que vestir._

"Não. Eu- ah-" você pigarreia, recolocando os olhos no seu rosto. Local muito mais seguro. "Eu não tenho."

É fácil notar que ela aprecia sua honestidade porque Rachel parece se desarmar, descruzando os braços e suspirando em resposta. O top _à__ la_ espartilho cria mais dificuldade para você manter sua respiração intacta, já que a maneira que o tecido se formata perfeitamente ao seu corpo e busto é hipnotizante, enquanto suas pernas parecem mais longas do que nunca, em um par de calças escuras que lhe dariam depois uma visão perfeita de sua área traseira.

Rachel suspira, passando as mãos pelo cabelo em frente ao rosto. Seu top preto acentua-se mais ainda com o inesperado movimento.

"Quer saber? Eu não estou com tempo para discutir agora." Ela lhe puxa pelo braço e é como um imã magnético lhe arrastando pelo meio-fio. "Vamos logo."

É o tempo de sua recomposição. Seu braço se solta, e você abre a porta tentando amenizar o máximo que ela tivesse pensando de você naquela hora. Internamente, seus olhos são cautelosos antes de fechar a porta com medo de acabar esmagando qualquer uma das partes de seu corpo por acidente.

_Eu sei que vai ser difícil, Fabray. Especialmente levando em consideração o número de incidentes que você esteve envolvida nas últimas semanas. Mas tente não matá-la durante o processo do passeio de vocês, certo?_ A voz de Amy soa pelos seus ouvidos, relembrando seu alerta de uma semana atrás.

"Você está bonita." Rachel diz depois que você finalmente consegue entrar no carro.

_Bonita._ Seu cérebro repete em ferrada repetição, observando cada parte do corpo a sua frente. Ela não está bonita. Ela está- você não sabe. Deslumbrante talvez. Inacreditavelmente linda. Completamente perfeita.

Você luta contra a calça que não é jeans e a camisa social feminina, porque por uma questão de segundos, o ar de Nova York está quente demais e você sente que está prestes a derreter.

"Você está-" você para. "bem."

_Bem?_

_Você disse que ela está bem?_

"Você está doente?" Ela questiona, olhos vidrados de preocupação. "Você está suando."

Estava sendo mais difícil do que o planejado. Controlar o que quer que você estava sentindo. Talvez uma queda não fosse a melhor definição sobre o que você estava se passando em seu corpo.

_Não._ Era queda e somente uma queda.

E daí que você teria vontade de furar os olhos de qualquer pessoa que olhasse mais que o normal para Rachel e sua escolha de roupa? E daí, certo?

"Ótima." Você limpa a garganta e se pergunta quantas vezes usou essa mesma resposta durante o último mês. "Onde nós estamos indo?"

"É parte de uma grande ideia minha."

"Uma grande ideia sua?"

"Sim."

* * *

"Essa é sua grande ideia?" Você a olha incrédula. "Karaokê?"

"É sempre bom cantar de vez em quando, Quinn."

"Vocês fazem shows na Broadway. Vocês cantam toda santa noite."

"Não segunda." Rachel sorri, lhe arrastando pelo braço. "E sabe que dia é hoje?"

"Segunda?"

"Você é esperta."

Rachel se move dentro do bar como se já o conhecesse com a palma da mão, lhe fazendo apenas segui-la, grata que o local não possuía uma cortina de fumaça habitual que a maioria que aquele tipo de local tinha. Algumas cabeças se viram ao longo que a pequena estrela passa.

É um exercício terapêutico de autocontrole, porque você tenta respirações compassadas para não atacar fisicamente qualquer um dos olhares indevidos em relação às roupas de Rachel. Você suspira em alivio quando uma jornada que parece sem fim acaba e é possível avistar a mesa. É como se seu corpo se comportasse como um predador, sobre alerta, tenso e no tempo que nota que sua presa saiu de seu campo de visão, seu corpo pode voltar a relaxar. Nenhuma disputa de território, nenhum predador a espreita. Ninguém que poderia tomar seu lugar d-

"Quinn." Rachel chama sua atenção, e é possível observar a mesa com cautela finalmente. Era longa, lotada de membros sorridentes que pareciam ter saída de uma rotina energética de planejamento feito por Rachel Berry. Se você não fosse, bem, você, você teria se sido intimidada. "Você está bem?"

_As pessoas estão usando muito essa pergunta ultimamente._

"Ótima."

_E você está usando demais essa resposta._

"Pessoas," Rachel chama, conseguindo a atenção de todos na mesa em milésimos de segundo. "essa é a Quinn." Ela aponta, soando tão casual que lhe espanta. "Uma velha amiga."

_Uma velha amiga._

Você não sabia ao certo se por acaso se encaixava na descrição, porém concorda com a cabeça e um sorriso forçado. Cumprimentos a distancias são lançados em sua direção ao redor da mesa. É assustador o fato de que eles serem visualmente como se tivessem saído de uma revista. Sorrisos perfeitos e cabelos perfeitos, por mais casuais que eles parecessem.

Rachel lhe puxa para sentar do lado de um de seus colegas musculosos, de maxilar reta e definida, com um corte de cabelo loiro e estável. Você tem quase certeza que ele era a estrela da cena de masturbação da peça, mas _óbvio_ que você não tem certeza.

"Esse é Brendon, Quinn." Ela coloca a mão no seu ombro atlético. "Ele faz o papel de _Hänschen_. Mas tenho que certeza que você está ciente disso, pela quantidade de vezes que você compareceu ao show."

"Claro. Hänschen." Você repete com tudo, menos naturalidade. "Excelente trabalho. Vocês são incríveis."

"Ah, estou lisonjeado." O rosto dele se ilumina de forma tão genuína que você começa a ter dificuldade em manter sua vontade intacta de cortar fora a parte de seu ombro que estava fazendo contato com a mão de Rachel. "Então você é uma fã? Da peça, digo."

Você nunca se considerou uma pessoa possessiva e nunca agiu como uma pessoa possessiva – fora naquelas horríveis anos de colégio onde você nem era você direito – então, não há uma maneira exata de saber como lidar com essas _coisas_ que você estava sentido. Você era uma pessoa normal, até Rachel aparecer.

_Droga, Rachel._

_No que diabos você me tornou?_

_E quando isso aconteceu?_

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

Rachel libera o ombro dele, puxando uma cadeira ao seu lado, deixando um espaço vago apenas entre ela e o gigante, onde você ocuparia. Era melhor assim, já que agora havia apenas um homem ao lado dela, em seus quarenta e poucos anos, quase careca e com certeza o ator que havia interpretado seu pai na produção. _Ele_ parecia inocente.

"Você canta?" ele olha de soslaio para o palco enquanto um homem desprovido tentava lembrar as palavras de _Under Pression_ em completo estado de embriaguez. Freddie Mercury provavelmente estava se revirando no próprio túmulo naquele momento.

"Não."

"Sim." Você e Rachel respondem respectivamente, só que apenas ela continuou, já que você estava ocupada demais pensando se era um bom momento para quebrar sua sobriedade mantida desde a ligação com Santana há três semanas. "Ela tem _a_ voz sexy."

"Ah, a voz sexy." Ele concorda, levantando as sobrancelhas como se fosse um código secreto que apenas divas dos teatros entendiam.

"É." Rachel empurra os ombros contra os seus. Você está feliz que decidiu vir com uma camisa de mangas longas, poupando contato pele a pele e arrepios. "Sua voz é sempre foi suave e rouca. Você conseguiria facilmente enlouquecer alguém apenas com suas capacidades vocais." Você engole o pouco de saliva que começava a se acumular por sua boca. "Óbvio, você tem certos problemas de afinação esporádicos, mas isto é normal para alguém sem tratamento profissional e diário."

_E ela volta a ser Rachel Berry._

Você volta seus olhas ao redor da mesa, as pessoas estão imersas em suas próprias conversas, bebidas e brincadeiras. A ex não estava a visa. Nem Tina. Tina trabalhava com ela, não é? Então por que ela não estava por ali então?

"Eu achei que você tinha dito que Tina fazia parte de sua companhia." Ela assente com a cabeça. "Eu não estou vendo ela em lugar nenhum."

"Ela não vem hoje. Compromisso inadiável com Mike." Ela esbarra o seu ombro pela segunda vez. "Sorte sua que passou uma oportunidade por ser encarada com um bando de perguntas."

"Eu estou começando achar que você está me escondendo do mundo."

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo que o mais tarde você os ver, melhor. Especialmente Kurt. Ele provavelmente lhe colocaria contra a parede querendo o saber o motivo de sua volta para minha vida depois de tanto tempo."

"Eu deveria ficar assustada com isso?"

"Sim. Ele é bem mais forte do que parece."

"Rachel!"

"Desculpe."

"Por que ele faria isso afinal de contas?"

"Você não causou a melhor impressão no colégio."

"Eu nunca fiz nada com ele."

"Fez comigo."

"Oh." O sentimento de remorso lhe alcança como uma flecha em segundos. "Não posso culpá-lo por isso."

"Não o deixe intimidá-la." Ela explica, não tendo a menor ideia do que se passava em sua mente. "Ele é um amigo superprotetor. Apenas isso."

Você concorda com a cabeça. Ele estava certo, provavelmente. Ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo de se preocupar.

Demorou um minuto para você ver que a situação que Rachel nunca seria branco no preto. Depois mais dois minutos para se dar conta que teria que por mais confortável que você estivesse com ela agora, os amigos dela não tinham motivos nenhum para se sentir confortável quanto a você e ela.

* * *

"Normais bares de karaokê não tem um acervo muito grande de músicas da Broadway."

"Você realmente acha que nós viríamos para um bar normal de karaokê?"

"Oh Deus."

_Essa vai ser uma longa noite_.

"Não vai beber?"

"Ah, não." Você balança a cabeça e mexe no copo de água. "Eu tenho me controlado no álcool desde...bem, Puck. Exceto na faculdade, mas isso não é importante."

"Entendo."

"E você?"

"Eu raramente bebo." Ela alegra-se. "Os números de celebridades que dão vexame por causa da ingestão de álcool é grande. Eu não costumo arriscar. A não ser que seja extremamente necessário."

"Faz sentido." Você trás o copo de água aos lábios e engole. "Aparências."

"O que você vai cantar?"

"Eu não vou cantar." Você ri da sua ingenuidade. As chances de você cantar karaokê na frente de um grupo enorme de pessoas com formação e especialização em teatro musical era zero. E nada iria fazer você voltar atrás de sua decisão. Você não era suicida. "Não mesmo."

"Mas você precisa cantar. Estamos num karaokê."

"Que você omitiu ser um karaokê. Era para ser um jantar."

"Detalhes ridículos, Quinn." Ela mexe a mão com desdém. "Além do que aqui tem comida. E as pessoas estão comendo. É um jantar."

"Lanches – por mais caros que sejam – num bar onde pessoas cantam músicas com microfones presos a máquinas que tocam músicas que estão numa lista, não contam como jantar."

"Mas você tem que cantar. Uma música." Rachel levanta o dedo de forma angelical, causando pensamentos estranhos sobre o como seria interessante beijá-la naquele momento, passar por sua cabeça. "Só uma. Comigo?"

"Eu não vou cantar um dueto com você. Se lembra da última vez que nós cantamos um dueto?"

"Foi ótimo."

"A música era como eu era insegura e lhe trazia para baixo por conta disso." Você rufou. "Foi longe de ótimo." Rachel revira os olhos. "Além do que, isso não é uma coisa que uma pessoa sóbria faça."

"Eu tendo a discordar."

"Ok. Deixe-me reformular," você apóia as mãos contra a mesa, calmamente. "não é uma coisa que uma pessoa normal faça sem a indução de álcool. Melhor?"

"Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso."

"Eu não vou beber. Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse há três minutos?"

"Eu bebo com você."

"Eu achei que você não bebesse."

"Eu faço exceções."

* * *

E foi assim que Rachel começou a ter a capacidade de tentar lhe embriagar.

Rachel está curiosa. Mais que o normal sobre sua vida pessoal, então antes que você se dê conta ela está tentando lhe arrastar para uma conversa sobre seu emprego. O trabalho dela você já sabe por inteiro de qualquer forma, é o mínimo que ela tenta fazer para deixar vocês quites.

"Nós nunca exatamente falamos sobre isso."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre com o que você trabalha."

"Eu desenho, Rachel." Sua resposta é obvia. "Você sabe disso."

"Sim, eu sei." Ela diz com um revirar de olhos. "Eu provavelmente já liguei tantas vezes para seu estúdio que eu estou considerando colocar o número de sua secretária na discagem rápida do meu celular."

"Jules gosta de você."

"Eu tendo a ter esse efeito das pessoas."

_É claro que tem_. É o seu sorriso otimista, sua maneira de se preocupar com pessoas que qualquer outra pessoa em seu lugar não se daria ao trabalho de ser preocupar e a sua voz fascinante cantando ou em simples conversas.

"Ainda me espanta o quão humilde você é."

Ela lhe ignora como muitas vezes.

"Voltando ao tópico de trabalho," ela coloca os cotovelos na mesa, pondo o queixo contra sua mão. "Eu sempre me perguntei como é o seu estúdio."

"É uma bagunça." Mentalmente é bem simples visualizar o galpão repleto de cavaletes e gotas de tinta enfeitando de modo não proposital o chão. "Você não gostaria de lá."

"Parece interessante. Exótico talvez."

"Não tem nada de exótico em paredes manchadas de carvão, amontoado de tralhas e pisos cobertos de tinta." Seus lábios se mexem num sorrisinho discreto. "Vá por mim."

"Se servir de consolo não há nada de extraordinário nos bastidores de um teatro." Ela explica, com um dar em ombros. "Apenas coisas em manutenção, paredes cinzentas e corredores pequenos."

"Há sempre algo extraordinário em tudo. O problema é encontrá-lo." Você explica. "Acho que todos nós conseguimos enxergar coisas mágicas até nas piores situações."

"Você sempre foi tão poética assim ou foi algo que veio com a faculdade?"

"Sempre fui assim, acho." Seu sorriso é hesitante. "Mas também sempre tive ótimas maneiras de esconder isso. É uma especialidade."

Uma horrível especialidade, na verdade. E Rachel deveria saber disso porque seus lábios se curvam como num enigma por trás de seu copo de vidro.

"O quê?"

"Eu sempre soube que você era bem mais do que aparentava ser."

_É claro que ela sabia. _

_Ela é a _SuperBerry_ afinal de contas._

"É impossível." Você murmura. "Nem mesmo _eu_ sabia disso."

"Eu sabia." Ela diz de novo e sua expressão é tão calma, e carinhosa _e_ sincera que você sente que está quase no ponto de acreditar. "Você estava sempre lendo. Ou fazendo coisas em seu caderno durante os intervalos, os ensaios. E você sempre tinha _aquela _expressão no rosto."

"Expressão?"

"É." Rachel adéqua-se a um rosto pensativo. "Era uma expressão que demonstrava que seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente sempre estava perdida em lugares distantes." _Sonhos_. "Mesmo quando você falava com alguém, ou brigava com alguém. Seus olhos sempre foram distantes. E eu sabia que você era bem mais do que aquele uniforme de torcida. Era como se eu soubesse que você ia escapar daquele lugar um dia, porque você merecia algo maior do que Ohio."

_Não merecia._

Havia uma resposta para isso? Como seria uma reação boa para uma pessoa que acabava de descascar sua personalidade – fundada em complexidade e mentiras – num piscar de olhos? Existia ao menos um comportamento aceitável para isso?

"Você também."

É estranha a maneira que vocês estavam conversando. Num bar barulhento, lotado e em uma mesa cheia de pessoas que você nem ao menos conhecia. A música alta era fora de contexto com sua vontade de segurá-la e pedir perdão por todas as coisas que você a havia feito passar, sentir. _De novo_.

A única pessoa que conseguia realmente lhe enxergar, quando todos se enfileiravam ao seu lado, por conta de uma imagem que não era sua, foi a pessoa que você mais fez sofrer. E lá estava ela, abrindo seu coração para você e lhe fazendo sentir como se não estivesse cercada de músicas desafinadas, pessoas histéricas e mais litros de álcool. Era como se trata-se apenas de vocês duas, num local calmo e se _enxergando_ pela primeira vez. Tendo uma conversa série desde aquele fatídico começo no _coffee shop_.

"Eu nunca odiei você." Ela quebra o silencio, mas não quebra a competição de contato visual. "Sabe disso."

"Eu também nunca lhe odiei." Se o seu dar em ombros lhe faz parecer uma inarticulada criança no primeiro encontro, você realmente não se importava. "Acho que é mais fácil fingir que não gosta de uma pessoa do que demonstrar o quanto se importa com ela."

"Você se importava comigo?"

"Por que acha que eu insistia tanto que Finn ia lhe impedir de conquistar seus sonhos?" você ri com a memória. Finn nunca se adaptaria a Nova York. "Ele é um bom rapaz. Coração bom. Hipócrita às vezes, mas uma pessoa boa. Só que ele sem dúvidas ia segurar você de sua carreira."

"Meu romance com Finn nunca duraria pós-colégio." _Obviamente_. "A maioria dos namoros adolescente não duram."

"Não diga isso para Tina e Mike." Você brinca. "Por que soa muito pessimista para eles."

"Existem exceções." Ela repete. "Como Brittany e Santana."

"Eu não acho que elas caibam direito nesse contexto." Aos poucos ela parece entender. "Na verdade, eu não acredito que elas caibam em contexto nenhum."

"Certo."

Elas são almas gêmeas, certo? Brittany e Santana. Não que você acredite de verdade nisso, mas parece ser a única explicação aceitável. Uma pessoa com a delicadeza e ingenuidade de Brittany amar incondicionalmente Santana – e sua mania diabólica de afogar outras pessoas em suas amarguras. Elas funcionavam, mesmo que sua melhor amiga não tivesse coragem o suficiente para agir em nome de seus sentimentos quando outras pessoas estivessem por perto.

"Então..." Rachel fala, lhe quebrando de seus pensamentos. Suas mãos se juntam em seu colo. "Desenhos."

"Imaginava isso? Que eu terminaria como uma desenhista profissional?"

"Bem," ela começa e inclina a cabeça em sua direção. "eu sempre achei os desenhos pornográficos que você fez de mim extremamente promissores, tirando, obviamente, o contexto de que eles foram feitos e a falta de permissão para usar minha imagem."

Você grunhe, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, tentando decifrar o que mais gostaria de fazer: arrumar uma máquina de viagem no tempo e bater na antiga Quinn, se esconder embaixo da mesa ou simplesmente pedir desculpas pelo passado. _De novo_.

"Eu sinto muito por aquilo." _E a terceira opção será_. "Eu era uma imbecil."

"Tudo bem." Ela sorri. "É um tanto quanto lisonjeiro sua obsessão comigo durante o colegial."

"Eu não tinha uma obsessão com você!"

"Certo." Ela sorri mais. E aquele sorriso era irritante e lhe fazia ter vontade de estapeá-lo fora de seu rosto ou simplesmente beijá-lo. Era difícil de escolher.

"Tanto faz." Seus braços se cruzam e parece que você volta ao nível intelectual de um pré-adolescente.

"Essa é sua melhor resposta?"

"Sim." E assim ela lhe libera do assunto.

"O que você desenha?'

_Fora pornografia em portas de banheiro._

"Coisas aleatórias."

"Que resposta expressiva."

"Não são todos nós que temos um vocabulário de extensão de uma bibliotecária, Rachel."

"Eu acho que um vocabulário extenso é a única coisa que nos diferencia dos animais." Responde. "É simples."

É melhor ignorar.

"Como eu estava dizendo, eu desenho coisas aleatórias. Às vezes coisas sobre encomenda. Boa parte Amy consegue enviar para pequenas galerias de arte."

"Amy?"

"Sócia. Amiga irritante. Provavelmente sua fã numero 1."

"Ela parece amável."

"Muito." Escapa de seus lábios sarcasticamente. "Ela passa mais parte do tempo cuidando do lado burocrático do estúdio."

"Em outras palavras, ela se preocupa com as contabilidades e a venda enquanto você passa seu dia com a cabeça nas nuvens."

"Basicamente."

"Parece um trabalho divertido."

"É."

"Então você basicamente depende das galerias para vender seu trabalho." Rachel pausa. "Isso não é um pouco... arriscado?"

"Às vezes." _Quase sempre_. "Mas nós também trabalhamos para pequenas empresas. Nesse momento eu estou responsável pela capa do disco de um artista de uma gravadora independente. Wyne Logan."

"Ele não é... um cantor de rap?" Sua testa contorce em adorável confusão.

"Sim." Você levanta a sobrancelha. "Ele é legal."

O quantidade de indução de álcool aumenta bem mais até que os dois dos companheiros de cena de Rachel subissem no palco e alguns aplausos podessem ser ouvidos.

"Eles estão cantando sobre Deus?" seus olhos vagam pelos dois idiotas iluminados por refletores. Rachel se vira para lhe encarar lentamente. "O quê?"

"Você nunca ouviu _The Book of Mormon_?"

"_The Book of Mormon_?" Suas sobrancelhas se torcem em divertimento. "Eles estão cantando sobre mórmons?"

"Você é a pior Nova-Iorquina que eu já vi." Ela toma um longo gole de seu copo.

_Now it's our time to go out (_**My best friend**_)  
And set the world's people free  
And we can do it together, you and me  
But mostly me…_

"É uma sátira." Ela diz. "Sobre religião e outras coisas. É bem engraçada."

"Não sabia que você tinha senso de humor."

"Você quase não me conhece." Rachel se ilumina, de maneira brincalhona. Apesar de ser um comentário leve, não é possível evitar a dor que você sente no peito aos poucos com sua afirmação. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Você tinha de fato se recusado a conhecê-la no colégio. Gostava de simplificar Rachel a uma diva com necessidade de aparição. "É uma boa peça. Ultrajante em alguns momentos. Mas um pouco de humor negro de vez em quando é necessário. Levamos a vida muito a sério."

"É verdade."

Você não sabe se é Rachel ou a bebida que está falando, porém não tem com o que se importar, já que ela continua sorrindo de uma maneira incrível em sua direção e se isso é apenas por conta do álcool, você devia planejar deixá-la bêbada mais vezes.

"Me lembra _Wicked_." Você ouve a música.

"Você viu o _Wicked_?" Ela está com uma expressão que é entre lhe abraçar ou lhe socar por não ter dito antes.

"Oh, sim." Suas bochechas escurecem e você agradece a Deus pela pouca iluminação do lugar. "Você sabe, me lembra você."

_Something incredible  
I'll do something incredible  
I wanna be the Mormon  
Who changed all of mankind  
(_**My best friend**_)_

"O quê? _Wicked _ou _The Book of Mormon_?"

"_Wicked_." É a sua vez de revirar os olhos. Em que universo um grupo de felizes mórmons cantantes poderia lembrar Rachel Berry? "Eu me lembro do Clube Glee. Suas baladas da Broadway."

_Something I've foreseen  
Now that I'm nineteen  
I'll do something incredible  
That blows God's freaking mind_

"Jesus. Ele é bom." Você vira para o palco mais uma vez, na hora que o vocal principal decide dar uma nota aguda acertando perfeitamente.

"Quem? Jesus?"

"Não." Você dá um peteleco em sua orelha. Rachel Berry ficava alta muito fácil e isso não deveria mais lhe impressionar. "O cara."

"Ah, é." Ela termina o segundo copo. "Por esses e outros motivos ele é um dos personagens principais."

"Certo." Seu sorriso é forçado porque você não se lembra de vê-lo em nenhuma das muitas apresentações que você já havia ido. Estava na hora de você começar a não focar tanto em Rachel Berry quando o espetáculo estivesse passando.

_**And as long as we stick together  
(**_And I stay out of your way_**)  
**__Out of my way__**  
We'll change the world forever  
(**_**And then tomorrow a Latter-Day**_**)  
**__Mostly me_

"Pronta para cantar?" Rachel se aproxima um pouco mais.

"Não." _Óbvio que não_. "O que você vai cantar?"

"Provavelmente algo calmo e harmônico e delicado."

* * *

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same…_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

Embebedar Rachel havia sido provavelmente a pior ideia que você tinha tido em toda sua vida.

_An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me…_

_Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'…_

Você está com sua cabeça dividida em três únicos pensamentos. O primeiro, você se questiona desde quando Rachel havia conhecimento de músicas do rock dos anos 80. O segundo, você está rezando para que nenhuma das pessoas ali tenham uma câmera digital para colocar o vídeo da sua performance no _youtube_. E terceiro, você tem uma frustração sexual sem fim. E culpa ela pela forma que está se mexendo e abaixando com o microfone e sua roupa apertada e sua Joan Jett.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Você iria. Sem dúvidas nenhuma. Você não se importava de levantar e dançar com Rachel naquelas condições. Sua mente inspeciona a ideia do que ela faria se você tivesse coragem suficiente de fazer algum movimento em relação aos seus sentimentos. _Talvez você devesse tentar alguma_.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me,  
An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'_

"Algo calmo e harmônico e delicado." Você murmura para si mesma, pensando. _Certo_.

Os outros integrantes da mesa não estão melhores que ela. Na verdade, é quase certo que alguns deles já estejam prestes a desmaiar de cansados a qualquer minuto. Ao menos, _você_ sabe que está melhor que eles. Na verdade, você está melhor que Rachel. O que já é bem produtivo, olhando a maneira que ela está mexendo os quadris no palco com pouca iluminação.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Quando Rachel cantou a última nota, os aplausos explodiram. Ela era talentosa. Bêbada, mas talentosa. E sexy.

"E... como foi isso?" Ela gira os dedos contra o seu bíceps ao cambalear de volta para mesa e se sentar ao seu lado.

"Quente." Você murmura e a expressão dela se ilumina.

"Eu sei! Parece que desligaram o ar condicionado aqui dentro." Ela luta contra o tecido de seu top, levantando para segurança que seus peitos não pulassem para fora, lhe fazendo se movimentar desconfortavelmente no seu assento. "Talvez... nós devêssemos falar com... com... com..."

"Com quem?" Você sorri da sua dificuldade com o vocabulário.

"Com..." Ela coloca as mãos rentes a testa, como quem tenta aguçar seu campo de visão. "Com... aquela cara de bigode!"

"Por quê?" Ele está junto à porta, de braços cruzado, como quem parece esperar a esposa que havia ido ao banheiro.

"Por quê? Por que ele é gerente. Gerentes são responsáveis por esse tipo de coisa, Quinn." Ela explica como se já não fosse óbvio. "Tente acompanhar."

"Aquele não é o gerente, Rach."

"Não?" Você nega com a cabeça, e os ombros dela caem decepcionados enquanto seus lábios se curvam em um beiço dramático. É estranhamente adorável e você tem que segurar a ponta da mesa para não cobri-los com sua boca. "Isso é ruim. Ele tinha cara de gerente."

_Ela sempre foi bonita assim ou você teve cegueira juvenil durante o colégio?_

"O que você está pensando, Charlie?" a voz de Rachel ressoa mais lenta que o normal. O motivo, você já não sabe direito. É ela que está bêbada demais e falando em frases com sons muito prolongados ou você que consumiu álcool demais e está demorando a processar o que ela estava dizendo.

"Rachel!" alguém grita do outro lado da mesa. É o bastante para chamar a atenção da pequena aérea… garota. Mulher? _Rachel era uma garota ou uma mulher afinal de contas? _As duas ideias colidiam sempre em sua cabeça. "Sua amiga não vai cantar?"

Por que continuavam lhe tratando como uma terceira pessoa?

Você estava bem _ali._

"Quinnie…" Rachel diz chorosa.

_É pior do que 'Charlie'._

Você não responde, não confiava em si mesma para juntar as palavras corretamente.

"Você precisa cantar…"

É como um estalo, porque no momento em que a cabeça dela inconscientemente se apóia contra o seu ombro, você se sente sóbria, tentando controlar um monstro dentro de seu corpo, prestes a escapar e voar em cima de Rachel, e a jogar em cima da mesa.

Talvez não fosse um sinal de sobriedade, de fato. A imagem mental de uma Quinn Fabray batendo contra barras de metal e rosnando, implorando para ser liberada, não era o melhor sinal de sanidade.

A culpa _era_ dela de qualquer forma. A respiração de Rachel era quente e provavelmente deixaria qualquer pessoa subindo pelas paredes antes mesmo que qualquer pensamento de autocontrole pudesse surgir.

Você tenta arrumar uma solução, mantendo sua respiração contínua. Se decidisse cantar e sem dúvidas, embaralhar todas as letras – porque Rachel e seus amigos do teatro eram os únicos com capacidade de ter 80% de álcool no corpo e cantar ainda soando perfeitos e atraentes – faria o papel de idiota, entretanto se livraria dela. E se você se recusasse a cantar, causaria uma péssima impressão nos amigos dela e ao mesmo tempo teria uma sensação prolongada da respiração dela em seu pescoço.

De uma forma ou de outra, você estaria condenada.

"Quinn." Ela murmura, dessa vez em seu ouvido.

Isso consegue lhe colocar de pé com o máximo de dignidade possível antes que a Quinn mental conseguisse destruir quase que por completo as grades de sua prisão.

Leva-se cinco minutos aproximadamente para você chegar até a frente de _tudo_. Mais cinco minutos para que você chegue a uma escolha de música. Não é muito tempo se levado em consideração o quanto seu corpo estava tremendo em repercussão. Ao menos lá em cima você conseguia distinguir Rachel no meio de todos. Porque ela estava lá, com polegares positivos e sorrisos encorajadores.

_Será que ela consegue ser mais adorável?_

Você odeia microfones e isso é um fato. Suas mãos suam demais e você aperta o acessório com tanta força que suas unhas estão cravando em sua palma e tendões doloridos ficam marcados. É o mínimo que você precisa para focar apenas em um ponto, Rachel Berry.

É como um sentimento de _déjà vu _acontecesse, porque secretamente ela sempre foi seu porto seguro durante as apresentações do Clube Glee, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso. Ela não tinha uma nenhum tipo de competitividade musical com você, ao contrário dos seus outros amigos e colegas que pareciam prestes a matar por um solo. O rosto dela era reconfortante e você tinha se esquecido o quanto.

_"Show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream" she said  
"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
And threw her arms around my neck  
"Show me how you do it  
And I promise you I promise that  
I'll run away with you  
I'll run away with you"_

Não há uma explicação exata para você ter escolhido cantar uma música do_ The Cure. The Cure _parece ser uma mistura não perfeita de bebida e música, onde você já tinha se pego várias vezes cantando com toda força "_Friday I'm in Love_" durante malditas festas pré-ressacas durante a faculdade. No fim das contas, você, _The Cure_ e álcool tinha um triangulo amoroso há muito tempo, o problema é que sua memória falhava quanto a isso.

_Spinning on that dizzy edge  
I kissed her face and kissed her head  
And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
To make her glow  
"Why are you so far away?" she said  
"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
That I'm in love with you"_

Sua voz não era perfeita e isso não é exatamente uma novidade. Você não é como Rachel ou qualquer um de sua mesa. Seus maiores shows eram dados na privacidade de seu banheiro, com músicas que irritavam os vizinhos e lhe faziam se sentir um pouco melhor depois de um dia cansativo.

_You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream_

Esperando que sua voz não saia _muito_ do tom, seus olhos voltam para a mesa a alguns metros de distancia. É uma boa reação, já que alguns estão cantando junto, outros estão balançando e Rachel está com aquela expressão. Aquela expressão que ela usava quando Puck decidia fazer serenatas românticas espontâneas e Finn tirava sua cabeça do traseiro o suficiente para cantar músicas declarativas sem que o motivo por trás de tudo fosse ciúmes.

Antes você odiava aquela expressão. Levava de tudo para você não levantar e apagá-la por conta própria. Mas agora você realmente _entendia_. Você entendia o porquê os meninos dedicaram canções para ela. Mesmo que você não estivesse cantando literalmente para ela ali, o que você _não_ estava, tudo fazia sentido. O sorriso no rosto dela enviava palpitações contra seu peito e a forma que ela mexia os ombros no ritmo da melodia quase que lhe fazia se transformar numa poça do que um dia foi Quinn Fabray.

_Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone, alone  
Alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved  
And drowned her deep inside of me_

O que diabos você estava fazendo? O que diabos era essa sensação no pé do seu estômago que acabava com sua racionalidade e lhe fazia querer abandoná-la até que ela não conseguisse mais chegar aos seus sentidos. O que lhe fazia querer segurá-la, e _somente_ isso, por horas?

_Droga._ Você quase perde sua entrada por falta de atenção. Algo que poderia ser com facilidade culpado pelo álcool, só que não era. Porque por mais bêbada que você estivesse, nada se comparava com essa coisa que Rachel Berry estava lhe fazendo sentir.

Era como se Rachel estivesse em todos os lugares. Em lugares que você está, sonhos idiotas, em músicas ridiculamente clichês, em propagandas e em sua mente, lhe encurralando, lhe enlouquecendo e deixando quase que impossível para você respirar. Era inexplicavelmente incrível e você queria tudo que ela estava disposta a oferecer.

_You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Just like heaven._

* * *

"O que você está pensando?"

É uma horrível pergunta a se fazer, até porque não existe uma resposta exata. Dizer que você estava pensando quanto tempo conseguiria permanecer dentro daquele taxi sem perder seu senso comum e simplesmente beijá-la estava fora de questão. Assustá-la não estava na sua lista de coisas para fazer. Nem agora, nem nunca.

O plano de Amy de chamá-la para sair de uma vez por todas não parecia tão suicida como antes. Era provavelmente o álcool falando em seu lugar ou a embriaguez da expressão calma de Rachel ao seu lado.

_O que é o pior que pode acontecer?_

Receber um 'não' em resposta? Você já teve respostas negativas antes. Raras vezes, mas já tinha tido, então não seria algo novo de verdade. Era apenas Rachel e muitas pessoas dizem que um 'não' ajuda o processo de cicatrização ou a superação de qualquer queda idiota. Seria tão rápido que em dias você nem se lembraria de qualquer remoto sentimento em relação a ela.

"Vocêquersaircomigo?" É como uma diarréia verbal indecifrável que sai de sua boca antes mesmo que você se der conta do que está acontecendo. O problema é que, ela não entendeu e estava olhando para você com uma expressão confusa. Era para você tentar mais devagar. Você puxa o máximo de ar possível para dentro de seus pulmões, pronta para arrancar a verdade de si mesma como um _band-aid_. Rápido e indolor. "Você quer sair comigo?"

"Nós acabamos de sair." Rachel esclarece com uma leve risada.

_Malditos seja você e seu sorriso perfeito._

"Não."

_Pare de falar, Fabray._

"Como num encontro."

_Pare agora._

"Como um encontro?" Ela questiona catatônica.

_Não. Diga não._

"É." Seus dedos mexem com seus joelhos, eles pareciam tão interessantes naquele momento. "Como um encontro."

"Oh, Quinn." Ela soa tão doce que é quase certo que seu sorriso está prestes a derreter qualquer coisa dentro do seu corpo. Você sente seu interior inteiro quente e vivo. "Não."

E assim o feitiço estava quebrado. Disparando quase todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos numa colisão pelo chão.

"O quê?" sua voz sobe uma oitava e você quase consegue sentir seu coração se apertando contra sua caixa torácica. É uma sensação horrível e sufocante para falar a verdade. "Por que não?"

"Bem, Quinn," ela mexe o cabelo de frente dos seus olhos. "por mais atraída que eu esteja por essa sua nova personalidade durona e seu fofo comportamento em relação a mim. Eu não estou interessada em possuir um caso com alguém que não tem um relacionamento duradouro desde o colégio."

"O quê?" você pisca. Ela estava falando sério? "Rachel, você está sendo irracional."

"Muito pelo contrário, Quinn. Eu tenho o discernimento por estar fazendo as escolhas coerentes aqui." Rachel afirma com convicção demais para uma pessoa que há uma hora estava extremamente bêbada. "Eu gosto de você, não vou mentir. Acho que você é completamente adorável."

"Mas…?"

"Mas você é uma criança."

"Eu sou mais velha que você, Berry." Você diz defensivamente.

"Viu? É disso que eu estou falando. Quando você não consegue o que quer, você entra no seu modo Quinn Líder de Torcida. Às vezes de maneira agressiva, às vezes cruzando os braços e agindo como uma garotinha que acabou de ter seu cachorro esmagado por um carro." _O quê?_ "Uns meses a mais do que eu não lhe fazem mais velha, já que você é mentalmente uma criança."

Você suspira ultrajada, cerrando seus olhos em sua direção. Rachel bêbada era bem mais sincera que o normal. O normal de Rachel Berry já é sincero demais se comparado com as outras pessoas no mundo.

"Não fique ofendida." Ela diz.

"Então não faça comentários desse tipo."

"Certo." Ela balança a cabeça, como quem entende. "Talvez eu tenha ido longe demais."

"Você acha?"

"Peço desculpas." Ela pausa. "Só que eu ainda fico firme em minha decisão. Não seria bom nem para você nem para mim se engajar em algum tipo de relação que não só amigável. Pelo menos não agora. No futuro, talvez."

"Nós estamos em Nova York, Rachel." Suas mãos se articulam loucamente, como se dependesse da sua vida demonstrar seu ponto de vista. Rachel Berry estava aos poucos lhe enlouquecendo. Notícias chocantes. "Quase ninguém aqui tem um bom histórico amoroso."

"Eu tenho."

"É. Mas você é Rachel Berry."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"É só que você é metódica e racional demais quase que sempre."

"Você fala como se fosse uma coisa ruim."

"Às vezes é."

"Quinn!"

"O quê? É verdade!" você se irrita. "Se não nós não estaríamos tendo essa discussão agora."

"Você não está se ajudando nem um pouco agora. As chances de eu mudar de ideia depois disso caíram para quase zero."

"Mas-"

"Mas nada. Você tem visto o seu histórico amoroso? E o meu também? Eu não posso me arriscar em outro relacionamento turbulento agora, Quinn." Rachel lhe corta, quase como se isso estivesse a machucando por dentro. "Eu preciso de uma pessoa estável, que pode pensar em mim com planos em mente. Casar em alguns anos, talvez até ter filhos."

_Casar?_

_Filhos?_

"Você consegue pensar nisso agora, Quinn? Na ideia de casar algum dia? De constituir uma família daqui a algum tempo?"

"Eu- Ah-"

_Claro que não, Fabray._

"Foi o que eu pensei." Ela deixa seus lábios formatarem um triste sorriso. "Você é incrível, Quinn, eu não estou mentindo." Ela põe a mão contra seu próprio peito com delicadeza. "Mas temo que eu realmente tenha que declinar o convite."

Suas pequenas mãos encontram o trinco da porta, abrindo para a brisa levemente gelada daquela noite, antes de ela se esticar, depositando um beijo puro em sua bochecha.

"Não se preocupe. Nossa amizade ficará intacta." E com isso, ela lhe abandona dentro do veículo, fechando a porta em seguida. Suas expressões são misturadas e você sabe que você não tem a menor ideia do que está sentindo.

_Choque? Confusão? Incredibilidade?_

Você tinha acabado de receber um 'não' de Rachel Berry? Por que, em nome de Deus, você estava se importando tanto? Pior, por que você não estava simplesmente tentando consertar isso?

_Mexa-se, Fabray._

_Volte para casa com o pouco de dignidade que lhe resta. _

_Vá atrás dela e lhe convença que de certo modo bizarro, vocês funcionariam, mesmo com todos os defeitos que isso lhe acarretariam._

"Você sabe que eu não vou desistir tão fácil assim, certo?" você fala em sua direção, juntando seu corpo a porta e a janela entreaberta. Rachel vira-se com metade de corpo já entre o portão de entrada de seu prédio com um sorriso simples.

"Boa sorte com isso." Ela responde, com um aceno de mão antes de desaparecer pelo hall incial.

Era melhor assim. Você retrocederia ao seu estado normal, Rachel seria só uma amiga e o universo voltaria a fazer sentido novamente. Feridas superficiais de um pequeno projeto de sentimento adolescente se fechariam antes mesmo que você se desse conta que elas haviam sido abertas.

_Controle-se._ Você ordena na hora que seus olhos começassem a arder sem explicação. Não são lágrimas, óbvio. Você é bem mais forte que isso e não está chorando tão sem motivo assim.

Deixando sua cabeça se apoiar contra a divisória transparente da área do motorista e do banco traseiro, você solta um suspiro que estava preso por mais tempo do que você desejava.

_Se essa é a coisa certa, por que está doendo tanto?_


	7. Nota

**Eu decidi escrever essa nota para acalmar as pessoas que acham que eu abandonei a história. Eu não a abandonei e peço desculpas por não dar notícias.**

**O capítulo sete está saindo, é porque ele é um pouco mais demorado por conta de algumas quebras de cena e de tempo. O atraso e problema é que eu passei por várias coisas nos últimos meses, eu descobri que eu estou com depressão e ansiedade, então agora no final do ano tudo está meio que em uma correria, com os remédios e uns problemas de família.**

**Eu juro que eu não abandonei a história. Eu já tenho o rascunho para o que vai acontecer em cada capítulo, então não se preocupem. Eu tentarei postar até o começo de dezembro, prometo. Se eu não postar, eu vou me forçar a sentar e terminar o capítulo de qualquer maneira.**

**Qualquer coisa, mandem uma msg ou uma review.**

**;)**

**Abraços,**

**Guitarx.**

**Email, caso necessário: guitarxxhotmail(ponto)com**


End file.
